


Greatest Show Unearthed

by StakeTheHeart



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F, F/M, Minor Bade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 71,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StakeTheHeart/pseuds/StakeTheHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when your life turns into one big freak show with the soul purpose of entertainment? What do you do when that same freak show is actually on an undercover case to stop a madman? Well, if you're the leader of said freak show, you gather your group and set out to do just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wolf

A fight broke out at a well-known club in a small city in Ohio. A young man was violently thrown out of the club and into the dirty streets. He fell in a puddle, the men laughing at his misfortune before returning inside. He picked himself up, grumbling and wringing out his now dirty white button up. The man's name was Erwin Sikowitz. It was his fifth time trying to sneak into the club. He was only twenty. Needless to say, he was not allowed in. He shoved his hands in his pockets and decided to head back to his father's apartment. His mom had died not too long ago and judging by how hard his father took it, he would soon follow. Erwin had a job and was working hard to keep them up, which made them both miserable. There was never anything new or exciting and Erwin began to wonder if it would get any better. His life was about to change a week later on his twenty first birthday.

His father let him out with a tired smile, knowing he had no friends because his job didn't allow him the time. His father knew he tried to have fun in the past and didn't begrudge him the chance to finally go out for real. Erwin thanked his father for the small cake and new slacks, hugged him, and then grabbed his tattered coat on his way out the door. He knew exactly where to go. The club's lights beckoned him as he raced down the street. He was no farther than a block away when pitiful sobbing came to his ears. He skidded to a stop at an alley where a boy a few years younger than himself sat curled against a filthy dumpster. Erwin hesitated, looked toward the club, and then back to the boy. He had naturally tan skin, long dark hair, and a lean frame. He held his side as red poured between his fingers and pooled on the ground. Erwin was instantly alarmed. He raced down the alley and knelt next to the teen.

"I'll get you help," he reassured. The teen shook his head desperately and then looked up with scared brown eyes.

"No! I can't go to the hospital! That thing…it bit me! I tried to run. I just couldn't…" the boy began in a voice cracked and tripping over words in an attempt to convey what happened. Erwin removed the teen's hand, who clamped it back in place in panic.

"Let me see," he told the boy. With a sigh, he removed his hands and Erwin pushed up the soggy shirt to see a gruesome sight. It looked as though an animal sunk its teeth into his side. The blood wasn't flowing anymore and it was strangely clotting already.

"What did you say attacked you?" Erwin asked, letting the shirt drop. The teen looked at him uncertainly, Erwin offering a smile to get him to talk.

"A wolf. A giant wolf," the teen stated seriously with a touch of fright.

"Don't you mean a stray dog?" Erwin questioned, thinking that the boy over exaggerated because of fear. The teen shook his head.

"No, I mean a wolf. It was huge, and it could stand. It was covered in black fur. I tried to run but…" he tried to say but his words were lost.

"Come on. We'll get you patched up and then you can rest at my place. Do you have somewhere to go?" Erwin asked. He hesitated before shaking his head. Erwin watched him sadly and then pulled him to his feet. He let the teen drape an arm over his shoulder for balance and then he lead him back home. When they finally arrived, Erwin burst in the door of his apartment to a horror he never imagined. His father lied sprawled across the floor, his neck torn out, and a hulking shadow stood hunched over him. Yellow eyes glinted in the dark and a growl slid from the jaws drenched in blood. Beck cried out in what Erwin thought was panic. The teen roughly pulled away and fell to his knees on the floor. Erwin rushed for his father's revolver in the drawer under the small TV but the beast darted forward and swung, barely missing Erwin and sending the TV flying into the wall.

He backed away, knowing it was the end. He closed his eyes but a yelp of pain made them fly back open. A steel gray wolf with streaks of black down the back and a snowy white underbelly was latched on the giant black wolf. The beast roared and threw the much smaller wolf off. It landed with a yelp and a whine before getting back up and snapping at the black wolf again. It landed a few bites before being swept off its feet again, falling to the floor on its side. The black wolf howled and then crashed through the window. It was gone. Erwin looked over at the gray wolf trying to get up. Little whines slipped out of its muzzle. The deep brown eyes locked with his and he knew. The gray wolf was the boy he just saved. The black wolf had to be the one who bit him. Erwin carefully moved forward crouched down by the wolf.

"Thank you," he said simply but full of gratitude. The wolf whined and then laid its head down. Erwin stood to grab some blankets. He draped one over his father's body, tears in his eyes and a goodbye on his lips. The next blanket he draped over the wolf. The ears perked at his gesture and the head rose to look at him. He nodded and then walked into his room to fall on his bed. A few minutes later, the wolf trotted in, its big frame almost not fitting through the door. It stood to look at him and then moved to curl up on the floor at the end of the bed. He sighed, at least hopeful that the wolf seemed to be doing better. He forced his body to relax and then he was asleep. He woke to a scream of pain a few hours later. The wolf was no longer a wolf. He sat up just in time to see it twist in on itself and transform into the teen he had tried to help. He sat on his hands and knees, panting and sweating but doing fine. Erwin pulled off his blanket and walked over to his drawers to find him some clothes. He passed them to him and then dug around for the money he was saving hidden at the bottom of the drawer.

"My name is Beck," the teen said out of nowhere. Erwin turned to look at the now dressed boy.

"The name's Erwin," he replied, holding out a hand. Beck shook it and then looked around like he had just realized where they were.

"Do you remember what happened?" Erwin asked, pocketing the money he finally found.

"Yeah, I fought that thing. I was…" he let his sentence trail off, obvious discomfort in his tone. Erwin nodded with a heavy sigh.

"Take a shower, do what you need to, and then be ready to go. I can't be here anymore. Seeing as you have nowhere else to go I see no problem with you coming with me. I mean, I might need a werewolf bodyguard if I happen to be attacked again," he joked with a smile. Beck shrugged, an easy, small smile sliding into place. He left the room and Erwin busied himself with getting packed. Once he was done, he went to find Beck. He found him by the busted window, his nostrils flaring like he was smelling something. Beck jumped when he realized Erwin was there.

"What are you doing?" he asked the tanned teen. Beck looked uncomfortable but answered anyway.

"I uh, could smell it. I was trying to keep it in my memory should it come back," he replied with a shrug. Erwin tilted his head curiously.

"How old are you?" he asked. Beck ran a hand through his long recently cleaned black hair and answered.

"Fifteen," he replied. Erwin's eyebrows rose. The boy had a face that looked so mature he could have sworn he was at least two years older than the age he had said.

"Well Beck, mind accompanying me on a trip?" he proposed.

"Are we going to find that beast?" Beck questioned, his tone suddenly dipping into something like a growl. Erwin saw his eyes flash dangerously. He swallowed before answering.

"That wasn't what I had in mind, but if we do come across it, I'll help you. You weren't the only one wronged here," he replied. Beck glanced at the body under the sheet and then nodded. Erwin took what he hoped wasn't his last shower in a long time, got into new clothes, and then headed out with Beck. They had a long way to go if they were going to make it to New York. Erwin had a few cousins out there he hoped he could get in contact with. The taxi to the airport was spent in silence. When they arrived, they paid the cabbie, got out, and entered the airport.

After waiting for what seemed like hours through the process of getting to the plane, Erwin tried to keep a close eye on Beck but he had disappeared. He only briefly looked for him before realizing that if the boy didn't want to stick around, he couldn't make him. He got back in line and was soon boarding the plane. The trip took forever but he finally arrived in New York. As Erwin got out, he strolled for the exit. He wondered why Beck decided to leave. He had just stepped outside when Beck himself showed up next to him again. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the werewolf suddenly tapped his shoulder with a smile.

"Great Ghandi, where the heck were you!" he practically shouted, garnering a few stares. Beck held a finger to his lips, grabbed Erwin's arm, and steered him to a taxi pick-up area.

"I don't have papers or a passport let alone an ID so I snuck on with the luggage," he whispered as Erwin went ahead and signaled a taxi.

"Isn't that dangerous for various reasons?" he asked him. Beck's smile only seemed to widen.

"Werewolf, remember? I don't think anything bothered me in there. The bumps didn't hurt and it wasn't cold at all. I think I run at a higher temperature now," he explained. A taxi pulled up and they got in. Erwin eyed the sneaky teen and shook his head.

"Maybe I'll have more trouble with you than I thought," he muttered. Beck laughed a hearty laugh Erwin had yet to hear from him. Upon arriving at their destination, Erwin warned Beck to act like a close friend that he knew for some time now even if it had been only hours before. They didn't have to worry as much as they did. Erwin's cousins were an open and caring bunch. They welcomed the two young men into the house without complaint. They had more than enough room. Once everything was settled, Erwin got to work making a new life for him and Beck. It took a year to get papers for Beck. Another two years passed trying to get a job and then build money to do what they both wanted to do; train in any way they could to prepare for the day they would find Beck's attacker.

It was hard work that Erwin was adamant stay only between them. Sometimes they struck out on their own together, looking for weapons they could use besides Erwin's pistol which he hid meticulously. They both had to admit, they felt like criminals learning what they knew so fast but it was all for a cause. On an outing to search for somewhere to eat, Erwin felt it was time to know the real Beck. He pushed his hand in his pockets and cleared his throat. The werewolf glanced at his friend and guardian with an easy smile. Erwin never saw such a laid back person in his life. Even when Beck spent months trying to control his random transformations, he still kept trying and acted as if nothing was different; like he was a normal person. Erwin was sure the teen had become adept at hiding his emotional scars as well as the ones marring his body.

"Beck, where is your family?" he asked slowly. Beck's gaze faltered only slightly before the smile came back, if a little forced.

"We lived in Canada before we moved. I didn't know why we moved, only that it was important that we did. My parents were killed by a man I didn't know, but I'm sure they knew him. He was tall, wore an ink black suit and a red tie. He had a fedora that cast shadows over his face. I never really saw who he was. He shot them down in cold blood and then came for me. I ran and lived out on the streets for a while until that werewolf found me. I guess you know from there," he replied. Erwin's face twisted with a heavy frown.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. Beck shook his head.

"I'm over it. I have a good friend who helped me through everything," he replied, nudging Erwin who smiled.

"Yes, I take full responsibility for that," he replied proudly, making a show of puffing out his chest and splaying his fingers over his chest valiantly. Beck laughed but nodded.

"I'm grateful for that," he said.

"I'm glad I found you when I did too. Can you imagine me fighting that beast without you?" Erwin asked teasingly.

"Nope, you would have run or gotten ripped to shreds," Beck replied. Erwin paled at the prospect but nodded grimly. They found the perfect place to stop for a bite and then returned home. They had a full day tomorrow, the week would be starting up again, and then the work would stack up. Before they knew it they had spent four more years, training in the basement they turned into a gym, getting their hands on weapons and stashing them away to practice with later, going out and practicing on the local criminals. They stayed clear on the nights Beck wanted to run free. Those nights, Erwin took him out to the docks where Beck killed his high energy level by swimming.

Wet dog never smelled good but it was better than Beck letting his energy get too high, and with it the instability. They had learned by now that when Beck was unstable, his normally calm personality bristled with rage and irritability. Erwin had almost been mauled on an occasion when he tried to stop the growing wolf from killing a rapist they had caught in the act. Before either of them knew it, Beck had the man by the neck and Erwin rushed to stop him. The man was knocked unconscious in the struggle and Beck, realizing his outburst, ran for the sea to let it all out. They had learned some key things about Beck's condition since then.

He healed fast, was stronger than an average person his age, had better senses, and aged a lot slower. Erwin swore he probably aged only one year for the seven that passed. Erwin returned to the present, the two of them sitting out on a dock. They kicked their legs back and forth, looking out at the water. The energy trapped in Beck buzzed under his skin. He stood, looking up at the moon eagerly. The reason he hadn't shifted yet was due to his training. He wanted to see if he could suppress it and unleash it at will regardless of the moon or not. He had made progress so far.

"You ready?" Erwin asked him. He nodded, eyes still trained on the bright orb in the sky. Beck yanked off his shirt and tugged at his pants but a sound caught his attention. He looked around, alert. Erwin took note of his behavior and looked around curiously.

"What did you catch?" he asked the werewolf.

"Trouble," was Beck's simple reply. Erwin stood and followed the tanned teen back across the docks and a little ways into the city.


	2. The Magician

Erwin and Beck stopped at a tall building they knew to hold concerts, talent shows, and many other things. It was low class but catered to those who couldn't do much more. A dark skinned boy stood in a tux and top hat. He was arguing with a man in a fine suit and a bowler hat. The man smoked a cigar and talked with his hands, the smoke drifting in a trail everywhere his hands swung.

"But I  **need** that money!" the boy pleaded.

"Yeah, and I need a better show. Pull it off and you'll get it," the man scoffed.

"You said that last time," the boy pointed out.

"You would do well to listen boy or-" he began, but at that moment, Erwin and Beck walked up. The man's heated gaze fizzled out as he studied them. His eyes widened slightly and he shook his head.

"We don't want any trouble here," he warned them.

"Oh, so you know us?" Beck asked with a tilt of his head and crossed arms.

"Do I know you? Everyone knows you two. You're like New York's very own vigilantes. I heard so much about you," the man stated with a mix of awe and fear.

"Then you know we don't like the way you're treating this young man," Erwin said.

"I was just about to give him his pay of course. Here you go kid," he said, rushing to right his wrong. In his haste he shoved money in the boy's outstretched hands, giving a little more than he meant to. He wasn't about to take it back though. He tipped his hat and then quickly left.

"Alright! Thanks!" the boy exclaimed. Beck grinned.

"What was your talent?" Erwin asked him.

"Oh, uh, I'm a magician! Andre the Great and Powerful! Yeah, it's a little Wizard of Oz-ish but I like it. My grandma told me magic runs in the family. I never understood her but when I could pull off things some magicians could only dream of I knew it was true. I mean, I mess up sometimes but what do you expect, I'm seven!" the excited boy explained. Beck muffled a chuckle behind his hand and Erwin smiled.

"You know, if it's alright with your grandma, we would love to have you perform for my companion and me," Erwin proposed. There was an air to his tone that struck Beck as suspicious. He raised an eyebrow at his friend but shrugged. Erwin only held the mysterious smile.

"Would I?! I'll go home and tell my grandma!" he exclaimed. He took off right after that but stopped and ran back.

"Meet me here tomorrow at noon. I'll let you know if I can. Thanks again, bye!" he yelled as he took off again. Beck waited until the kid was long gone before turning to Erwin.

"What did you do that for?" he inquired curiously.

"I'm just as curious as you. In all my time I have complained how boring my life is until I met you. Now I've learned not to take things for granted. My life has changed, for better or worse I'm not sure, but I wouldn't pass up the chance to see this young man's talent. For all I know I could stumble across another you," he explained. Beck looked confused now.

"What do you mean? What are you up to?" he questioned.

"I've been thinking…" he began. Beck groaned.

"Now hear me out. I was thinking we should start a traveling show as a disguise for what we really want to do, ridding the world of those who only look to harm others," Erwin stated. Beck looked at him like he was crazy.

"Do you really think there are any more things like that out there? I hope not. My encounter was bad as it is," Beck voiced his opinion. Erwin waved it off.

"How are we going to get any better if we don't try our hand in a fight? If we do this, we could attract other…things, and catch the ones that use their abilities wrongly," Erwin pointed out. Beck thought about it for a while before giving in with a sigh.

"Fine, but I'm not wearing anything ridiculous," he replied. Erwin only smiled happily.

* * *

Beck stood on stage dressed in a dog suit. His arms were crossed and a frown marred his face. They were currently on their third day of performing. Andre was surprisingly good at what he did. Yes, he made some random things happen that wasn't planned, like flowers sprouting from an audience's ear instead of out his sleeve, and shrinking a stuffed bear right before their eyes instead of making it disappear. Either trick would have impressed Beck. Erwin was absolutely ecstatic. He marched around like an announcer and introduced Beck and Andre with a flourish. He seemed born to perform. As for Beck, he had to crawl around the stage and use his advanced ability to smell and hear things. Even his strength was applied. For example, he would guess what perfume a woman wore and got it right every time.

Erwin would encourage the audience to make various noises and then Beck would pick out who said what no matter how quiet it was. He would pick up heavy objects without trouble. In short, the audience was impressed. The money piled high over the years and Andre's power only seemed to grow. Now, he was able to magically lift heavier objects and make bigger things disappear. He had a scary knack for hypnotizing people too. They performed every Tuesday and Thursday night and trained Andre every Monday and Wednesday. He was surprised when they finally trusted him to know their secret. Erwin could still remember that night. They had been performing throughout the city for a year. Andre and Beck were like brothers and Erwin didn't mind watching the boy when his grandma was busy. He remembered they sat him down back stage one day after a performance.

"We want to tell you why we included you in our show," Erwin spoke up. Andre looked between them curiously.

"For fun, right? Or was it for money?" he asked. Beck shook his head, suddenly serious.

"Andre, our talents are gifts. We aren't like other people. You can make magic happen without making it a trick, and I…I have heightened senses. Those aren't normal things. We're different, but we want to do something with our differences," Beck began.

"What do you mean?" Andre asked. Erwin sighed and scratched the back of his head, looking for a way to explain.

"Look, you know you have talents because your grandma told you it was a special trait handed down right?" Beck said. Andre nodded.

"Well, I have a gift too, and it isn't just my strength or being able to smell and hear well," Beck continued. Andre looked puzzled. Beck looked to Erwin who nodded. Beck sighed and then began to strip.

"Geez man, what are you doing?!" Andre exclaimed, raising his hands to block his eyes, more from embarrassment for his friend than anything else. Beck ignored him, letting his body break and reform into his wolf form. Andre screamed and fell out of his chair in a rush to get away. He stopped when Beck stayed where he was. Erwin briefly noted how big Beck had become. He towered over them when standing so he crouched down and rested on all fours. Erwin knew that the black wolf would definitely have a little more trouble fighting him now.

"Beck?" Andre asked. The wolf huffed out a breath and patiently watched Andre. The boy reached out and sunk his hand in the dense fur on Beck's head. He closed his eyes at the touch.

"My abilities aren't normal…" he murmured, as if in understanding. Erwin nodded.

"Mr. Sikowitz, you aren't anything are you?" he asked bluntly, making the man in question laugh.

"Nope, I'm as normal as normal can be. Besides of course looking out for the oddities of the world, but that's all," he replied.

"What do you want me to do?" Andre asked. Beck stood and forced his currently huge frame back into a smaller one. He was sweating and shaking as he slipped on his clothes.

"Train," he breathed out. Erwin nodded.

"Get better at your abilities. There are evils out there we need to be prepared for," he advised. Andre looked at them calculatingly before nodding.

"I'm in," he agreed. They smiled and got ready to take Andre home. With the money they had been making, they finally had a van full of various performing equipment. They stopped outside Andre's house and he hopped out.

"See you guys Monday then. I can't wait," he told them happily. They said their farewells and left. That was a year ago. Three years since meeting Andre showed them the boy had more than talent. He quickly picked up on teleporting. It was almost instantaneous, but with a little more work it would be. They took Andre straight home after every lesson and then returned to their own apartment they acquired a year ago with the van. Erwin was happy to escape his family who were beginning to drive them insane with how nosy they were. Now, they were on their own. Beck dozed quietly on an armchair while Erwin paced the room, waiting for Andre.

He had said he wanted to try showing up by teleporting but it was taking too long. He should have been there by now. Beck wouldn't have fallen asleep if he hadn't gone swimming but he did and now he was happily knocked out. A crack sound shot through the room, making Beck leap from his chair with a growl and sharp teeth. He had been practicing half transformations in his spare time. Erwin had jumped too but he knew the sound was Andre. The boy he had been waiting for appeared out of thin air, panic plain on his face. Erwin and Beck were both immediately on edge.

"I was attacked!" Andre cried out. Recent tear tracks ran over his cheeks.

"Was it a wolf?" Beck demanded with a growl.

"No, it was like a shadow. It formed itself into a human-like figure. It…" Andre tried to say. He tried a few more times before plopping in the armchair Beck had been sitting in with his face in his hands.

"It killed her," they heard through his hands. Beck looked to Erwin whose eyes held so much sadness.

"It's the same thing," Erwin stated suddenly.

"What?" Beck questioned.

"The thing that killed your parents, the one who killed my father, the one who…Andre's…" he stopped talking when Andre burst into new sobs. Beck held him to his side in a one armed hug.

"This is why we train. This creature, whatever it is, has hurt us all. What do we do?" Beck spoke up calmly.

"We leave," Erwin replied.

"But we just got settled," Beck opposed.

"We can't stay. I'm not losing any more of my family. He'll find out eventually," he retorted.

"But-" Beck began.

"Beck, it's doing this to us on purpose! I don't know what we did but it wants us dead!" Erwin shouted. Beck went silent before nodding.

"I'll go over there, grab some stuff, and search for Andre's papers then we'll get out of here," Beck agreed. Andre stayed with Erwin and helped him pack. Beck left, changing into his wolf form and speeding over to Andre's place. When nothing alerted him to danger, Beck changed back, snagged what he could, and left. He burst in the door to see Andre and Erwin ready to go. They only stopped briefly at Erwin's family's house to say they were leaving and then they were on the road. The van held everything they needed. They stopped in different areas as they searched for another hot spot to settle. They didn't want to be too close but they didn't want to go far. Their travels slowly took them North over the course of two years which was spent in a mix of performing and helping cities with any crime problems.

By the time they stopped, their performances and other activities led them to settle in New Jersey. A quick look around and they easily found a place they could call home for a little bit. They spent a few weeks setting up and then got back to work. One morning as they set up the portable stage, a strange car pulled up on the other side of the parking lot they set up shop in. Beck scented the air and growled, catching both Andre's and Erwin's attention. The black SUV that pulled up had tinted windows. The door opened to let out three men in sleek black suits. Beck was instantly on guard when he jumped down from the stage to engage them first. The three men stopped in front of Beck silently.

"Are you Beckett Oliver?" one asked him in a monotone. He nodded.

"Is that Erwin Sikowitz and Andre Harris?" another continued to question.

"If I say yes are you going to tell us what you want?" he responded steadily. They exchanged glances and then the tallest of the three stepped forward.

"We've been watching your actions. We're with the government. The president has seen what you can do and alerted the military. Any action in favor of harming the public wouldn't be in your best interest-" he began. Beck interrupted.

"We haven't done anyone harm," he stated, arms crossed.

"Yes, but deaths still follow you," the agent said, holding up a folder. Beck eyed it warily and then looked back at the eyes concealed behind dark shades, wondering if anyone could be trusted these days.


	3. The Vampire

Beck began his assessment of the men in front of him. In the end he decided he could humor them for now. He didn't want to know what the folder the agent wanted him to see contained but he snatched it from the agent's hand anyway and flipped open the file, cringing and shutting it when he got a peek inside.

"Those deaths weren't our fault! We're being targeted!" Beck snarled, shoving the file back in the agent's hands. The other agents shifted ever so slightly. One sniff of the air told Beck they were armed. He sighed and reined in his anger. He hadn't been able to run or take a swim in a long time. It was taking a toll on his temper.

"We know this and we have a proposition," the agent remarked.

"What is it?" Beck asked. Another agent pulled out a second file but this one was red instead of blue. He handed it over and Beck slowly opened it this time. The pictures it held were no better. He grimaced at the image of a girl with her throat savagely torn out by what looked like an animal. He went to shut it but the agent stopped him.

"Keep going," he commanded. Beck gave him a hard glare but did as he was told. He shifted to the next picture that showed the same girl, fully healed, and strapped to a steel table. Her eyes looked like liquid fire, burning red, and she had fangs. The next picture was of a dead doctor lying over the same steel table but the cables tying the girl down were broken. His neck looked just like hers did in the first picture. The next picture was of the same girl, knees drawn up, and sitting in the corner of the room, utterly devoid of emotion. Blood ran down her chin. Beck closed the folder and handed it back.

"What does that have to do with anything?" he asked.

"We're pretty sure she isn't human. We found her a while back when you first got to New Jersey. She's been hunting criminals. We think she doesn't intentionally want to harm anyone," the agent explained.

"And you want us to talk to her, right? Have her join our band of-" he said, but another agent cut him off.

"It's ideal that you do so or we have no choice but to destroy her," he said seriously. Beck fell silent.

"What's in it for you?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"We need you to find the elusive Black Shadow. He's been killing mass amounts of people. Haven't you heard?" the agent replied skeptically.

"No, we don't watch the news," Beck replied dismissively.

"Well, I'm sure his targets have been very  _personal_  to you," the agent went on to say. Beck's jaw tightened and they watched him warily.

"Fine, let me talk to the others. Leave me contact information and we'll get back to you," he replied. They nodded, handed him a glossy card, and then walked away. Beck watched them go with a sigh and then turned around to share the news. Andre and Erwin watched him expectantly but remained quiet.

"The government is on to us. They're proposing we work with them to find and stop who they call Black Shadow. I'm guessing that's who's been targeting us. They also showed me a newcomer to the group. They want us to talk to her," he explained.

"Her?" Andre asked, his interest slightly piquing. Beck smiled a little at that.

"Yes, she isn't human," Beck replied. Erwin rubbed his newly grown small beard in thought.

"Let's go then. It wouldn't hurt to have another supernatural," he muttered. Both boys' eyebrows shot up at the word but didn't bother correcting him. The next day they got a hold of the facility holding the girl. They sent out agents to bring them in fairly quickly. They boarded a private jet that took them who knew where. They didn't know because they were blindfolded. The blindfolds were ripped from their faces as soon as they stood in a fresh, sterile, looking enclosed environment. Beck began his analysis like clockwork and frowned.

"We're underground," he announced.

"Correct werewolf," a booming voice replied. They turned to see a man wearing square glasses. He had brown hair with white streaked through and wore a lab coat.

"Hello, I am Dr. Tristin Shapiro. I'm in charge of the bio organic war sector. I'll be showing you to our subject," he greeted.

"Doesn't she have a name?" Beck questioned.

"She refuses to work with us. Something as simple as her name won't even leave her mouth. In fact, all she seems to say is swear words which she has an amazing vocabulary of, and a proficient skill in being condescending. The only one she hasn't hurt physically is Sinjin in the low ranks of our team. We had him go in to tidy up because she claims he's so puny she wouldn't feel much sport in harming him," he grumbled. Andre hid a laugh behind his hand and Erwin smiled. Beck only raised an eyebrow.

They followed the doctor down a long hall and turned right. Most rooms they passed had walls made up of windows that allowed them to see inside. Neither of them knew what was being conducted inside. Their tour of sorts was put on hold when a teen with curly brown hair and glasses like the doctor's came running down the hall. He ran in an odd gait, and when he stumbled, his leg gave out and he fell. A snap was heard as the leg came loose and sat standing up on its own. The three flinched and looked to the doctor in slight alarm.

"Robbie, I told you not to run until you get the next round of strengthening serum. You know you'll just fall apart," Dr. Shapiro reprimanded.

"Sorry dad, I just had to hurry. She's giving them trouble again," he replied, letting his father help him to his feet. Together, they snapped his leg back into place. Robbie glanced at them and waved.

"You must be the team," he greeted. They nodded.

"This is my son, Robbie. Unfortunately, he messed with our experiments and earned the traits of a zombie. We're still trying to turn him back but I'm afraid it's impossible. Instead, we came up with a chemical that acts a little like formaldehyde but with enhancements so that he'll remain preserved along with a few other things to keep him as strong as an average teen his age," Dr. Shapiro explained.

"I'll leave you to it then," Robbie said, giving them an awkward salute as he walked away. Up close, Robbie did look a little pale and green. His eyes had a sunken look and Beck covered his nose at the intense smell coming off him. Formaldehyde did not smell good but it was better than rotting flesh he supposed.

"Hey, he doesn't eat people does he?" Erwin asked, a little nervously. Dr. Shapiro laughed.

"Yes, but its dead flesh from autopsy bodies," he replied. The three shuddered. The doctor laughed again at their reactions.

"No, he doesn't. That's something I'm glad he doesn't need. It's bad enough with our…guest," the doctor continued. He obviously meant the very girl they were going to meet. Dr. Shapiro led them left around another corner and then came to a steel door that blocked a room that was not clear like the others.

"Beck, I want you to go in first. You're the strongest among your group. If you can get her to calm down Andre can go in and hypnotize her so that we can run tests," he explained.

"How much do you really know about us? And have you seriously not been able to get close to her?" Andre asked, a suspicious look in his gaze. The doctor frowned.

"We know a lot about you, and yes, we can't get near her. We're only human and she's very powerful. It doesn't help that she has an appetite for blood," he replied tiredly.

"Now I'm not so sure I want to go in there," Andre responded warily.

"That's why Beck is going first," the doctor repeated. He pulled out a ring of keys and found the one slightly bigger than the others. He inserted it and turned it to the left. It clicked and he pulled it open. A very small space was revealed inside.

"Stand in there. The camera's sensor will only open the second door when this one is closed," he explained. Beck nodded, took a breath, and then entered. Dr. Shapiro shut the door behind him and locked it. The camera sent out a light that scanned him from top to bottom, beeped, and then the second door opened. Beck pushed it aside and walked in. It shut behind him by itself, making him jump. His senses were on high alert and he was on edge. The room would have been really dark for an average human but he could see fine.

It brightened only slightly but he still couldn't see where the girl was. The room was in better condition than in the pictures. Sinjin must have tried his best but fled because there was still blood left in some places. That made him wonder how they even fed her. He quickly threw that thought out. He took a few steps forward, ready to call out for her, but before he could say a thing, a strong force knocked him over. He fell on his back but hurriedly scrambled to his feet, resisting the urge to growl. He could smell the sickly sweet scent mixed with the metallic tang of blood. She appeared out of nowhere, perched on the edge of the table effortlessly.

"What do you want?" she asked in a deadpanned tone. Although her voice was strong, calm, and a little on the bored side, it still held a threat. He took the time to run his eyes over her. She had long dark brown hair, a slim but curvy figure, pale skin, and the most piercing blue-green eyes he had ever seen. She was beautiful.

"Stop staring, wolf. I asked you a question," she snapped, her cold voice bringing him back to reality.

"I was asked to talk to you," he replied calmly. She tilted her head in a way a cat would, curiosity barely noticeable in her eyes.

"I bet you were. Look, I don't want to talk. I have nothing to say to those pricks and I certainly have nothing to say to you. Now get out, you reek," she stated, sliding off the table to walk gracefully over to the corner. She leaned on the wall and waited for him to leave, arms crossed.

"I'm not going anywhere. I thought they were overreacting when they said you wouldn't listen, but boy was I wrong," he commented. In a flash she had the front of his shirt in her iron grip. She snarled at him, fangs bared. It was then he realized she was holding him off the floor.

"I don't like your tone," she hissed. He leaned closer, a smirk on his face.

"Deal with it," he shot back confidently. She returned his smirk and slammed him against the wall.

"I plan not to," she replied, her fangs dangerously close.

"You will if you want to get out of here," he mumbled. She narrowed her eyes at him then let him go. He landed with a slight stumble.

"Whatever. Tell those dumb-asses I'll behave, but I won't like it," she sneered. She crossed her arms and leaned on her right leg. Her back was to him but she glanced over her shoulder to talk to him. He nodded and moved to the door, feeling her sharp gaze following him. He was just about to knock but it already opened. Andre walked in carefully, his skittish eyes landing on the girl. He raised a shaking hand in greeting but she only glared. Andre dropped his hand and looked to Beck with an expression that clearly said he was too scared to move. Beck returned the look with a reassuring one. He wasn't about to let anything happen to his best friend.

"S-s-so, um, w-what's your n-name?" Andre began. The girl stalked forward suddenly, her nose in the air.

"You're human," she muttered, a strange look in her eyes. It made warning bells go off in Beck's head and the hairs on the back of his neck to rise. He moved to stand in front of Andre, blocking him from her sight. Her eyes grew dark and then turned red.

"Don't try anything," Beck warned her. She hissed at him but didn't move any closer.

"What is he doing here?" she demanded, trying to hold back the crazy need to tear into the dark skinned newcomer.

"I'm here to talk to you. Calm down and relax," Andre spoke up. He slowly moved around Beck to look straight into the girl's eyes despite how scared he was. She froze for a few seconds and then growled, shaking her head to clear away his attempt to take control.

"That's a pathetic excuse for hypnotism. Did you really think you could try that on me?" she questioned him, her own eyes focusing on him. Andre shook his head.

"Of course not. I'm far more able to control you than you're able control me. Come closer," she practically whispered. Andre stepped forward without refusal. Beck had to snap himself out of it. She wasn't even using it on him yet her voice alone did wonders. He threw an arm out just in time to stop Andre from going any further. The girl looked at Beck who returned the glare.

"I want out of here bad enough that I'll listen to what you have to say. I won't like it, but I will. Now go get me something to eat and let me out. I'm done here," she commanded.

"What's your name?" Beck asked her. She smirked at him, an expression Beck was not minding at all. It looked good on her.

"Jade West," she replied. He pushed Andre aside to step forward.

"My name is-" he began but she beat him to it.

"Beckett Oliver, the werewolf. I can hear outside these walls easily. I might actually have senses far beyond yours," she stated proudly, looking down on him even though he was taller than her. He smiled crookedly and shrugged.

"Possibly," he allowed. Andre watched in silent amusement. He knew Beck had a way with girls but man was he getting Jade to talk. It was only because Beck took what she dished out with an even face. Jade liked people who were strong enough to stand up to her. It proved they were worth her time. The door opened again and Beck glanced at her before strolling through, Andre running to walk in front and away from Jade. Jade followed the two boys. She looked at neither while they waited for the second door to open. When it did, Andre rushed out, glad that he was free from the room, and Jade got her first glimpse of the halls outside her cell since the day she arrived.


	4. The Mermaid & The Zombie

Jade looked around, her body tense. Beck must have noticed because he laid a warm hand on her shoulder. She stiffened further before letting out an irritated breath and calmed down. Dr. Shapiro came up to stand in front of her without so much as a flinch. He held out a small pack, like those found in hospitals, filled with blood. Her eyes widened, focused on it, and then darkened from the thirst. She reached out to take it but he backed away.

"Questions and tests first," he stated. She clenched her fists and glared but nodded. He smiled.

"Good, let's get going," he responded. She reluctantly followed the doctor and the others trailed behind her. Beck was tailing her closely, ready for anything that she might attempt to do. They soon came to a room full of assorted equipment. A team stood on standby, watching Jade with a nervous gaze.

"It'll go by quick," Dr. Shapiro promised. Jade analyzed his sure posture, briefly staring at a silver ring with a black face bearing an insignia. He twisted the ring on his finger absentmindedly. She scoffed, her attention back on the annoyance at hand.

"It better, or one of your fellow lab coats will be dinner," she replied, a smile that promised pain appearing on her face. His smile faltered but he gestured for the team who reluctantly followed orders. Everyone else waited outside until they let Jade out. An hour passed before the door opened and Jade stomped out, a bandage around her arm and a pack of blood in her hand. She tore into it with her fangs, downing the contents easily. She licked her lips and sighed. She pulled the bandage off her arm to reveal a small strip of skin that was missing. In no time, it closed up and was healed.

"Impressive," Dr. Shapiro commented. Jade growled, throwing the bandage and empty blood pack at the doctor.

"Let's get the hell out of here already," she complained.

"There's actually one more person I want you to take with you," the doctor commented. Jade groaned.

"Not that ditz!" she exclaimed.

"Who?" Erwin asked.

"The mermaid," Jade replied with a roll of her eyes. At that moment, Robbie scurried around the corner. Both Jade and Beck's nose wrinkled.

"Did someone say mermaid?" he gasped out.

"No Shapiro, we said you've never been laid," Jade cut in. Robbie looked highly offended for a moment, tried to defend himself, and then sagged sadly. Jade smiled and nodded.

"Exactly," she said. Beck gave her a disapproving look.

"Where to doc?" he asked. The doctor was trying to decide if he should fight with the her about it but he decided to let it go and answered instead. It really wouldn't be in anyone's best interest if he upset her.

"This way," he gestured. Robbie tagged along, making sure to keep his distance from Jade and instead stayed by Andre who happily included him in a friendly conversation. They seemed to walk for quite some time before coming to a pair of double doors. The doctor pushed them open so that they stood in a room with a big tank covering the wall. A hyperactive red haired girl squealed, making Jade flinch at how high pitched it was.

"Mr. Shapiro, Hiiiiiii!" she shouted happily.

"Hello Cat. How are you doing today?" he asked.

"I'm great! I swam all day!" she responded happily, skipping over to them.

"So, I'm not seeing the mermaid in her," Andre spoke up.

"She gains a tail when introduced to water. Fascinating really but becomes a hassle should she come into contact with water anywhere. We've created a device that she wears on her wrist. It's designed to look like an average bracelet. If she should get wet, it injects a chemical that keeps the transformation at bay for a few minutes. If she doesn't dry off by then, well, her secret's out," he explained, holding up the girl's wrist to show them said device.

"It's like a temporary cure," Erwin commented. The doctor nodded.

"How long does it hold last?" Beck questioned.

"Oh, about ten minutes. That's the most we were able to do before her body started to reject it," he responded.

"Plenty of time should that happen then," Erwin said.

"Yes, just about. Cat will be going with you should you need any water expertise," he told them.

"I assure you, we won't be needing it," Jade commented.

"Yes, we will," Beck retorted. Jade grimaced before turning to the bouncy redhead.

"You're lucky I can't snack on you fish girl," she snarled. Cat yelped and ran to hide behind Beck. Jade rolled her eyes.

"I'm bored, can we go now?" she groaned, arms crossing.

"Yes, you may go. You'll be shown the exit and dropped back off where you boarded the jet. Good luck," Dr. Shapiro said with a small wave.

"We'll alert you to anything," Erwin assured him.

"Please do," he replied. An agent came to lead them back out. When they reached the room where the blindfolds had to be put back on, Jade snapped at the agent's hand.

"Never touch me unless you want to be dinner," she hissed. It was understandable that she had to keep humans at bay as much as she could. It was all one big temptation. If she hadn't had a strong grip on her humanity, she would have had no problem feasting on every human there and killing any non-human that got in her way. Beck sighed and took the blindfold from the stunned agent. Blindfolded himself, he still managed to tie one around Jade's eyes too. She smacked his hand away when he was done and grumbled. He only smiled in response, something Jade knew he was doing without being able to see. They were led back to the jet and then it took off, landing exactly where they had boarded. The agents bid them farewell before climbing back in and disappearing into the sky.

"Fucking scientists think they own everything," Jade sneered, throwing the blindfold over her shoulder and beginning a fast walk toward the van. Everyone followed behind her, wondering if Jade would get any better. Most of them came to the conclusion that she wouldn't. They were just piling in when clumsy footsteps pattered behind them. Jade and Beck turned to look, making the others question them and then turn to look themselves. Robbie was running to catch up with them. Jade growled, low and dangerous, in her throat. She had had enough listening to that dork talk and if she had to deal with the ever hyper Catfish, then she didn't want him tagging along too.

"Hey guys! I stowed away on the jet so I could go with you! My dad probably won't like it but by the time he realizes I'll be long gone!" he exclaimed. At that moment a phone rang. Robbie's grin fell as he reached in his pocket. He answered, hesitantly raised it to his ear, and flinched when an angry voice came through. Jade smiled, one that said she enjoyed Robbie's panicked expression. It was Dr. Shapiro all right and he was beyond wazzed off. With some quick words shared between them, Robbie disconnected and stared at the waiting group.

"Soooo…I'm allowed to go since I'm already here…" he began. Jade let out an irritated huff and turned away. The others offered him a reassuring smile.

"But I have to help where I can, stay out of danger, and listen or I have to go back," he explained like a sad and scolded child.

"Well then, get in Shapiro. We don't have all night. Well, at least I don't," Jade spoke up, her agitated tone clearly discernible. Robbie nodded hastily and followed orders as quickly as he could. The others sighed but piled in too. Beck took shotgun while Erwin drove. Cat was daring enough to sit by Jade in the first row of seats while Andre sat with Robbie in the two back seats. Beck and Erwin were the only two talking, discussing where they would head to next, but the silence between the others didn't last long.

"So, do you ever have any input in their conversations?" Robbie asked Andre.

"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't you just can it for, I don't know, a few  _hours_?" Jade snapped before Andre could answer. Robbie shrunk in his seat, clearly not a fighter. Andre only rolled his eyes and answered.

"They usually make the plans and I tag along. I don't really see a need to change anything they plan because, well, I'm just glad to have them," Andre said honestly with a shrug.

"Kill me," Jade commented. Cat gave her an appalled stare, like she had actually meant it. Then again, she may have. She wasn't exactly happy to be where she was. It was forced on her so she had no choice but to take it in stride. Cat twisted to get a look at Robbie behind her and gave him a wide smile.

"Don't worry Robbie, Jade is always grumpy," she stated. Jade set her death glare on Cat.

"You would know. I have to hear you two all day," she shot back.

"No, I heard the doctors say you hurt them," she replied, ever naïve of what really happend. Jade laughed, short and cutting.

"Killed one more like," she mumbled, crossing her arms and legs before looking out the window. Cat turned away at that, sadness and fear playing on her frowning lips.

"I know you're unhappy but don't take it out on Cat," Andre told her. Jade fixed her cold gaze on him and he couldn't help but shudder.

"Did she make you pee?" Robbie asked. Andre looked at him strangely.

"No man, has she done that to you?" he questioned.

"It's hard controlling things when you're a zombie!" he protested.

"I thought zombies can't pee," Cat said.

"They can't," Robbie replied, leaving it at that.

"Umm, ok, well, what's your story Cat?" Andre asked the red head. Jade rolled her eyes and returned to looking out the window. One might say she looked slightly wistful.

"Well, I lived off the coast of Florida with my family. Sometimes, we spent days in the ocean visiting our other families. We had decided to leave the water because we were interested in land. Mr. Shapiro found me abandoned on one of his vacations. My family had been chased away by a group of fishermen who purposefully hunted us. I got lost and just returned to my home on land, hoping I would find help. Instead of searching a whole ocean, I left with Mr. Shapiro. I've been there ever since," she explained, her eyes watering. Robbie looked on sadly and Andre reached over to pat her shoulder.

"Oh boohoo. I'm going to vomit," Jade sneered.

"Why do you have to be such a gank?" Andre demanded.

"Do you want to hear  **my**  story?" she responded, ignoring his question. Andre sat back, uncertainty on his face. Robbie looked like he was already sick.

"Um, maybe not," Andre finally replied uncomfortably.

"You're hearing it anyway," Jade told him. She took in a deep breath, managing to look bored even if she felt a little fear herself. The night she was attacked was brutal. It came out of nowhere and took her life away in a blink of an eye. She slumped in her chair, dropping her foot to the floor where she had it up and crossed over the other.

"I was walking home with two friends. We were just on our way home from the movies. We lived together because I ran away from home a few years back. Anyway, we were just about to turn the corner when a man stopped us. He was handsome and a smooth talker. I immediately felt threatened so I didn't include myself in the conversation he easily struck with my friends. He offered to buy us a drink. My friends were of age but I was, still, nineteen," she corrected herself. As her now soft voice spoke, it caught the attention of the others.

"They left with him of course. It was strange because they would never leave me by myself let alone allow any dude to talk them into something. They left and I continued home. It was that night, waiting by the door, that I realized they wouldn't be returning. The man who sweet talked them came back for me. He climbed through my window easily and attacked me. All I remember is pain all over and so much blood," she continued, shivering from the combination of disgust and the thought of blood. Everyone sat quietly with wide eyes.

"I was left lying there, torn and dying. I remember closing my eyes, thinking I would die soon, but then I woke up. It only took me a few minutes to figure out what happened. The fact that I killed almost every person sharing the building was a huge hint," she spat like she hated knowing it. Really, she hated knowing that she enjoyed it. She may have been a dark person but she would have never killed anyone.

"Someone must have put in a call because the cops showed up. Bullets didn't hurt, only fueled the rage I had fallen into. I killed a few of them before the 'special forces' as they call them showed up. I was trapped and chained with silver and then brought to the facility. I'm sure you can pick up the story from there," she finished, her voice morphing from soft vulnerability to a hard emotionless tone in a heartbeat. She looked them each in the eye before turning away.

"Now don't whine and complain that your life hasn't been fair," she mumbled, looking down so that a curtain of hair blocked her face from view. The others had nothing to say, except Beck, who had stopped his conversation in favor of hearing hers.

"I understand," he told her quietly. She glanced at him curiously but he already turned away, picking up his own conversation like he hadn't been listening. The drive was silent after Erwin told them their next hot spot. They wanted a random and far off spot so Florida was their next stop. The group nodded, Cat excited to see her old home, and they were on their way.


	5. The Mind Reader

As per tradition and just because that's how they did things, Beck explained that their show would perform along the way. After all, they still needed an income. They quickly got to work practicing both on stage and off. By now, some people had actually heard of the amazing but mysterious traveling show. Sikowitz, as the group liked to call him now, remained in his role as the ringmaster, or in his words, The Storyteller. He gained this titled when he took it upon himself to introduce his group to people by way of a story; one that bordered on true but remained fictional in the audiences' mind.

The three veterans worked hard to get the three new additions into the performance. Jade grudgingly enjoyed it, even if she never said so. Beck could tell though when the audience hung on every note. Yes, note. Her singing was enchanting and soulful. It was sad and melancholy at times and then strong and fierce at others. Beck still had his gig but the dog costume was dropped for a more proper look. He wore a white button up under a brown, tattered, suit with leather patches on the elbows along with tan slacks. His long hair was tied back and he walked the stage with an air of gentlemanly grace and a knowing smile. Jade always snickered at this. He was literally an animal under all that charm.

She had seen him run on numerous occasions that he was able and sometimes she liked to join him at night. It helped her loosen up and gave her the ability to run freely seeing as she didn't want to test the sunlight if she happened to be burnt to a crisp. She usually stayed indoors or crashed in the van during the day. Their shows were only performed at night anyways. It was also on the occasions when she joined Beck where he watched her while she hunted. With no one to supply her blood, she had to get it on her own. If they couldn't find a criminal, he watched guardedly as she began the art of taking without the victim ever knowing and leaving them alive. It was hard but she was never one to give up on a challenge. Her pride wouldn't allow her to fail. So, on those nights, she loved to rub in the fact that she was getting better.

Beck only shook his head and snorted, not being able to say anything in the form he had taken. Robbie had his own place in the show as did Cat. While Andre performed his magic, Robbie would sometimes help. He was a great magician but his dismembering tricks were out of his specialty without Robbie's help. Robbie would often take himself apart when Andre supposedly cut him to pieces in the old box trick. Robbie was also a comedic reliever, and Cat, with her powers to control water, put an interesting spin on things. They performed for two years while traveling from city to city until they reached Florida. They were offered an actual theater when a passing owner of said theater caught up with them at one of their shows. Sikowitz took the opportunity at a higher pay in a heartbeat. It was on this night the group's easy going lifestyle would change. Their hidden enemy would strike again.

* * *

A girl by the name of Victoria Vega ran excitedly through the crowd, towing her reluctant sister, Trina, with her. She had heard of the well-known show that finally rolled into their town and she was dying to go. Tonight would be their final performance and she couldn't miss it just because Trina didn't want to go. Her parents told her that she could go if Trina went, so Tori promised her sister anything just to be able to see it. Trina gave in eventually and now here they were. Tori pushed her way through some irritable people so that she could snag a spot up front. She fell into a chair happily and started bouncing.

She was eleven but Trina often commented that she acted like a five year old. Tori only gave her a pout but didn't fight back. With Trina she never won. She thanked her sister for the millionth time but Trina only waved it away lazily. Her attention quickly fell on the stage when a man strolled out, wearing the signature red tailcoat jacket, white vest, black slacks, and top hat of the one called The Storyteller. The crowd cheered, their popularity had spread like wildfire by now. The Storyteller spun his cane and then stopped it with a thunk on the wooden stage below him.

"One hundred years ago, my circus has thrived as best of its time, but love, greed, and jealousy got in the way and tore everything we worked for apart. Now, all that remains is a ghost of what once was. Welcome to our circus," The Storyteller announced dramatically. The curtains slid to the side and each member of the group was revealed in a neat line. The backdrop spilled fog and tombstones lined the back wall. The wall itself was made to look like a graveyard setting. The feeling of mystery and enchantment weaved through Tori, making her shiver in excitement. The Storyteller walked over to the first member.

"This one will blow your mind with his super senses and strength," he introduced. The tanned, long haired, performer took a step forward and bowed. The Storyteller moved on to a girl with red hair and a bright smile.

"This one is of great importance but even we don't know why. There isn't much in her pretty little head to weigh her down but her ability to move water is great," he introduced. She waved her arms in a fluid manner and then bowed. The Storyteller moved next to a dark skinned man in a tuxedo.

"Ladies beware, this magician plays tricks on the eyes as well as the heart," he introduced. The magician moved to pull out a single rose from his sleeve and held it out to the crowd. The Storyteller moved on to a pale girl in a tattered black dress with loose white sleeves; a red sash tied around her waist. Her piercing blue-green eyes seemed to draw Tori in.

"This gypsy will put anyone who watches her enchanting dance and listens to her hypnotizing voice under a spell," he introduced. She twirled and danced in place before sweeping into a bow. The Storyteller moved on to the last member. He was a lanky boy with glasses and a sickly tone to his skin. He wore a ripped tux, red staining the white button up underneath.

"This young man may look like a joke but his jarring end has brought him back from the grave with a purpose that is sure to entertain you," he introduced. The performer walked forward in a faltering gait and then bowed. The Storyteller strolled back across the stage to stand with feet apart and cane held in front of him in the center of the stage.

"And now we are here to perform for you one last time," The Storyteller announced. The crowd applauded and waited with bated breath. Tori herself was reeled in and, out of the corner of her eye, her sister sat at the edge of her seat. She smirked, planning to tell her that she told her so after the show was over and they made their way home. Strobe lights flashed as the members each fled from the stage and the room went dark. A lone light switched back on and the show began. Tori's mind was blown. Right when she thought something would happen it rapidly turned into something else. She watched with rapt attention when the gypsy girl finally took to the stage. Her hauntingly sad tone seemed to wind around her and draw her in.

The audience was deadly quiet as her voice and eyes along with her dance commanded their attention. Tori quickly forgot about the other performers; forgot that she sat in a theater crowded with people, forgot that anything else mattered. And just like that, she was done and the spell broke. Tori sucked in air like she had also forgotten to breathe, which she probably had. This was what it must have felt like when the magician hypnotized the poor defenseless girl he plucked from the audience. The show ended with a creepy farewell from The Storyteller. The performers all lined up behind him to take a bow and then the lights darkened. When it lit up again they were gone and the show was over. Tori looked to Trina whose mouth hung open. Tori laughed.

"You loved it," she teased with a smile, nudging her astounded sister. Trina shut her mouth to frown.

"Shut up," she snapped, knowing what was to come. The two sisters stayed where they were to wait out the crowd. By the time they finally stood to follow everyone out, Tori stopped mid-step. A freezing chill ran through her and her mind suddenly fell into panic mode. Something didn't feel right. She opened her mind to her surroundings but heard only her sister, complaining that Tori had stopped walking. Tori herself had a talent. A talent that could have her either shunned or just as famous as the people she had seen on stage. It was the reason she was so curious to see the show in the first place. Tori Vega could read minds as well as had a sense for intuition. She first picked this up two years ago when she heard Trina insult her. She had gotten mad and demanded Trina apologize, but her sister seemed to act dumb yet concerned. Tori soon worked out that Trina had in fact said the comment in her head and didn't know what Tori was talking about.

Her concern came when she wondered how Tori even knew what she had been thinking. Trina tried to pry the information from Tori but she wrote it off as knowing her sister too well and never spoke of her ability to anyone again. She had to admit she was guilty of using it to her advantage a few times but it wasn't always helpful. The days she didn't want to hear overwhelmed her and she soon learned to shut it off, which was a major relief. She hadn't tapped into it for a few weeks; one of the things she did to keep herself from relying too heavily on it, but it was on full force now. It had a knack for acting like a defense mechanism. She couldn't place it, but something felt uncomfortable. She followed Trina out after her sister yanked on her arm and got her moving again. The feeling didn't pass and only got stronger when they exited the building and was stopped by a tall handsome man in an all-black suit. He tipped his fedora and smiled.

"Liked the show?" he asked them. Tori backed away ever so slightly and Trina gave the man a weird look. She grabbed her sister's hand and started to turn away when the man moved to stop them again.

"I wasn't finished," he practically growled. His tone utterly frightened Tori and sent alarms off in her head.

"Why don't we finish this somewhere…private?" he whispered. With that, he lunged at them, a cape of shadow blocked out their vision and they knew no more.

* * *

Jade sat at a vanity in the back of the stage and sighed. She dropped her head in her hands and idly listened to the rest of the group talk about what to eat. Robbie sat off to the side with his case of formaldehyde and chemical hypos. He didn't need them often but tonight he was due. He took one out, the deep green reflecting in the light, before he stuck it in the crook of his elbow and injected it. Jade had only seen this one other time and was always fascinated by it for some reason. It was the only cool thing about Robbie in her opinion. She figured it was an interest she carried over from her human life. She always did like the macabre and morbid. She was just about to join the group when the familiar scent of blood hit her like a ton of bricks. Her hands clenched and her teeth sharpened. Robbie looked up after putting his kit away and stared at her curiously.

"Jade, you ok?" he asked. She had jumped to her feet when she smelled the blood and her expression caught Robbie's attention. However, she ignored his question and instead headed for the exit. She slammed open the door and followed her nose to the parking lot behind the building. There, she came across a man in black holding the girl she had seen in the crowd by her neck. The girl that Jade had taken an interest in. She could have sworn she was trying to probe her mind. Jade didn't let her but it interested her all the same. It was possible that she had an ability like them. Jade rushed forward to stop the man.

He seemed to know she was approaching because the minute she got close enough to attack he spun around and whipped out a chain that she blocked so that it flew around her wrist instead of her neck. She was quick to defend herself but so was the man. She hissed as the metal began eating at her flesh but it didn't stop her. She leaped at the man, the light catching his face, and she faltered. It was  **him**. He took advantage of her distraction. He dropped the girl, caught Jade by the throat and threw her so that she slammed into a nearby parked car. The alarm went off but beeped silent when the force of her body crushed whatever made the sound. She pulled the chain off with shaking hands and lifted herself from the wreckage. The man only smirked at her while the girl gasped for air at his feet.

"I knew I could draw you out. It only took some bait. I'm betting on your crew of misfits to realize you've gone missing and come running too," he said confidently, still in that overly mistrusting but soothing voice. She snarled and stalked toward him.

"Leave her alone," she warned. He laughed.

"I find it hard to believe that you of all…people, care for her," he replied. Jade only bared her teeth.

"I said, leave her the fuck alone," she repeated, inserting the swear word for added emphasis. She put herself between him and the girl and began walking toward him to back him away. A dark look made her stop her advancement. His image seemed to blur and Jade didn't like what she saw under the illusion.

"You won't stop me. You and your friends will suffer. You think your families' murder was a mistake? I was there every time. I killed Erwin's father. I killed Beck's family and made him what he is. I killed Andre's grandmother and didn't hesitate to off your friends. It felt awfully nice bending you to breaking point when I turned you though. Poor Robbie and Cat haven't had it so easy either. I goaded Robbie into messing with his father's experiment. That boy is lacking self-esteem and only wanted to help dear daddy so he could be recognized. As for Cat, I easily convinced those fishermen of the mermaids and led them right to them. Don't forget who made an impact on all your lives. This is only the beginning and I will be back to finally put your suffering to an end," he informed her. As he confessed, he stalked forward slowly. He held out a hand that kept Jade frozen in her tracks. Now that he was close, she fought harder to be freed. He reached out, gripped her by the neck, and leaned in close. The smell of death, smoke, and sulfur clung to him.

"Here come your pals," he whispered in her ear. A pain tore at her side before he disappeared in a blink of an eye, leaving her to fall on her hands and knees, a hand moving to grip at her side. Blood poured from her wound and burned like fire.

"Jade!" a voice called frantically. It was Beck. He jogged ahead of the others and kneeled next to her.

"Check the girl," she ground out past the wracking pain.

"The others got her," he replied, glancing up to see them surrounding the girl and helping her stand. Jade followed his gaze and nodded. She had to take care of herself before she could focus on anything else.


	6. Return

Jade caught sight of the other girl lying on the ground. That was where the smell of blood came from. Slashes ran along the girl's limbs and torso. Andre ran full throttle to the van for the first aid kit. They always carried an up to date kit in case anyone got hurt. It was never a good idea to be wounded with a hungry vampire around. She briefly locked eyes with the crying girl she had taken an interest in. Her brown eyes searched hers before Jade flinched and closed hers out of pain.

"Let me see," Beck told her. She pushed off the ground so that she sat on her knees. Beck leaned in to brush the injury. She growled at him and sent him a glare but otherwise did nothing. He peered at the wound and his eyes widened.

"I'm surprised you aren't feeling worse. There's a broken silver blade in here," he informed her. When he didn't get an answer he looked up.

"Jade?" he questioned. He rushed to catch her just as she blacked out. He lowered her to the ground carefully and then dug his fingers in the wound without hesitation. He grabbed the metal blade and slid it out in one quick pull. Jade groaned and jumped back into consciousness.

"Fuck, you could be a little more careful Beck," she snapped at him. He shrugged and dropped the blade quickly, his skin reacting just as badly. Jade pushed away from him and shakily stood. Beck stood next to her and they both looked to the group. The injured girl was all patched up and Sikowitz was on the phone; probably with nine-one-one. The other girl sat crying on the ground with Cat trying to comfort her. Robbie nodded his head every once in a while, agreeing with whatever she was saying. Jade took a step and faltered. Beck grabbed her arm to steady her but she ripped it from his hold and began pushing herself into a quick walk. She held her side along the way. It was already healing, if a bit slowly. She stopped when she stood by Andre who knelt by the wounded girl. The crying girl noticed her presence and looked up into her eyes. Jade stared back and the two remained quiet until the girl finally spoke.

"Thank you," she said in a trembling voice.

"What's your name?" Jade asked brusquely, if only to cover how glad she was the girl was okay and the thanks she received that made her feel good about herself for the first time since her life had been torn apart. Andre and Cat gave her a glare for seeming insensitive of the situation but she ignored them. Robbie wisely didn't put up a fuss. The girl seemed taken aback but answered anyway.

"To- I mean Victoria Vega," she replied. Jade nodded and then turned on her heel to walk away but Tori's soft voice called to her.

"What's yours?" she asked, making Jade stop to answer.

"Jade West," she replied before walking away. Andre traded a look with Robbie who shrugged. Neither could understand how Tori easily pulled information like that from Jade when it took Beck getting man handled to obtain the very same information. Jade passed Beck on the way to the van. He let her go without further comment, knowing she needed time to herself. He joined the others just as an ambulance and police car arrived on the scene. They asked a few questions and the group answered. The injured girl, Trina, was Victoria's sister, they learned.

With a grateful thanks to the group, Victoria hopped in the ambulance with Trina and the doors closed. They all watched as it drove off and then returned to the theater to pack their things. The Black Shadow had shown his face again. It was only a matter of time before he caused more trouble. The question was when, not if. They talked over whether they should stay or not and decided against it. He may have had an interest in the Vega sisters but he hadn't made any drastic move yet. For all they knew, she was just bait or a pawn. After a short debate, they finally decided to move on.

* * *

Robbie had commented how he lived in New York before living in the facility and missed being in a city instead of a small town. He also pointed out that the more people that came to see their show the more income they would acquire. The group agreed, and after much consideration, settled on Los Angeles. California was a great place for tourists after all. Amusement parks that originated there drew them in by the dozens. So, they headed in the direction of California. It was a much longer trip compared to any they had taken so far. The frequent stops at venues slowed them down, and in no time, seven years passed before they made it to California. It took them a few hours to find the city of LA but they eventually did. Tired from a long day, they found a hotel to rent and went to sleep. Jade stayed up of course, sitting on the window sill in thought. That Vega girl was all she could think about as time passed. She thought she would forget about her but she couldn't. That man chose to hurt her on purpose, she just knew it.

"But why?" she asked herself as if she would get the answer delivered straight into her head. She sighed and looked to the streets below her. They had a show tomorrow night. If she was being honest with herself she didn't feel like performing. The night soon gave way to sunlight. Jade watched as the colors tinged the sky, and for the first time, she was drawn in. She carefully shifted on her seat at the window sill. The rays of light branched out, touching everything in its path. It washed over her skin and she held her breath even though it wasn't necessary. It was warm but irritated her skin after some time so she retreated back into the room. She flexed her hand and stared at it. She was able to be in the sun for a short time. Maybe she could keep last longer in the sun if she stayed in top shape? Another thought came to her. If that was true, would she burst into flame if she wasn't properly fed? Questions chased themselves in her head until she was brought back to reality by a warm hand on her shoulder. She would have snapped at the offender had she not known who it was.

"You ok?" Beck questioned, concern plain in his tone. She let out her held breath and nodded.

"It didn't hurt did it?" he asked, taking her hand in his and running a tanned hand over her pale one. She shook her head. He looked into her eyes and she looked into his, wondering exactly what the wolf had in mind. A groan from Robbie made Beck drop her hand and move away.

"I can't believe you still have to sleep," Beck teased him.

"I do  **not**  sleep. I shut my body down in a type of stasis. It helps to preserve my body from unneeded wear and tear," he replied. Beck only smiled. Cat woke up soon after followed by Andre and then Sikowitz.

"Whoa where are we? Oh yeah, now I remember. How about something to eat and a look around town eh?" Sikowitz proposed tiredly. Everyone agreed and got up to get ready. Jade sat back in a chair, waiting for them to leave. Cat stopped when she saw her.

"You aren't coming?" she questioned the pale girl.

"Cat, have you not noticed what I am?" she demanded. Cat thought about it and then shook her head.

"I can't be in the sun. I'll burst into flame and die in burning anguish and it would be all your fault," she seethed, half her anger real and the other half fake, just to mess with the airy mermaid. Cat gasped and held her hands to her mouth in shock.

"Jade, leave the poor girl alone. It would be nice if you came with us," Beck told her, walking over to her.

"It's not like I need vitamin D," she complained sarcastically, sitting back down and crossing her arms.

"Yes, but I want you to come. It's good to hang with friends," he replied. She glared at his open and honest expression and then looked to Cat. She looked just as hopeful. Behind them, Sikowitz, Andre, and Robbie stood at the door watching her curiously. She sighed and threw up her hands.

"You make me sick. Fine, but get me my trench coat, hat, gloves and sunglasses," she replied, giving in. Beck smiled and rushed to gather the requested items. After blocking off most of her skin she followed the others out. They wandered around for some time, just getting their bearings, before they stopped at a burger joint. Everyone besides Robbie, Jade, and Cat ordered something there. Cat didn't like the prospect of eating a cow and wanted seafood so they took the burgers to go. They ate as they walked and looked for a sea food joint next. With the help of Beck and Jade it was only a matter of tracking the unique smell of fish.

They ordered something for Cat and then left to eat on the go again. They couldn't stay because Jade was already complaining about the sun and they didn't want to hear her complain about how much the sea food restaurant stunk on top of that. They wound their way back to the hotel, passing a school. Big letters at the top said Hollywood Arts. A familiar scent floated past Jade and she inhaled deeply. She knew that scent, but from where? She waved it away physically and mentally, not in the mood to play the guessing game with herself. They returned to the hotel to sit back and take a break before they had to set up for that night.

"See, you had fun Jade," Cat pointed out, poking the irritable vampire in the shoulder. Jade snapped at her, her teeth mere inches from her finger but she snatched her hand away in time.

"Ok, no starting fights everyone. We need to work together to set up the stage. Beck, go for a run and take Jade with you. I don't need overactive supernaturals in the show," Sikowitz teased. Beck saluted him and walked over to pull Jade off the chair by her wrist. She groaned but let him drag her out. The others left to set up in an empty parking lot. The spot they had scouted when they were out happened to be close by the school they had passed earlier. It was only a matter of time before a school official noticed them and asked if students could attend for a discount in hopes that they could learn something.

Sikowitz wholeheartedly agreed and gave the man their performance time. The school official had said that a handful of students were still working at the school in a rehearsal for an upcoming play. He returned to the school to spread the news and the students who had the pocket money to go made plans. By the time night had fallen, a crowd had formed around the stage. Some brought folded chairs and others brought blankets. Some even opted to stand in the back. Ten minutes before the show began, Beck and Jade showed up. Jade entered the van to get into costume and then switched with Beck so he could get dressed too.

As she made her way behind the stage, that same scent curled in the air. She froze, and then looked around. Of course, they had set up by the school. She inhaled again, letting her body slowly lead her away from the stage and across the parking lot. The other half was still in use so cars were lined up; probably owned by the people in the crowd. She wound through the cars until she came across a running car in the middle of an aisle. A slim, dark haired, tanned girl was leaning in the driver side window.

"But Trina…" she whined to the driver. Jade flinched at the voice and the name. It was Victoria Vega. She would remember that girl without a doubt. The scent she had followed was the familiar smell of her sister the night she almost bled to death. She hadn't gotten a proper read on Tori though. The girl had grown and her voice lowered into a soothing, fluid, yet strong tone. Jade watched as her sister quickly shook her head.

"No, I am never seeing that freak show again and you shouldn't either," she replied, fear evident in her voice. Jade noted that her tone didn't get better. Tori whined but Trina just pushed her away from the car.

"If  **you**  want to go, fine. Call me when it's over," she stated firmly. She put the car in drive and took off, leaving Tori in the dust. She coughed and waved her hand, turning to join the crowd. Jade remained leaning against a nearby car. Tori turned fully and froze when she spotted Jade. Her head tilted and then her eyes widened. Jade could read the realization in her brown gaze.

"Never thought I'd see you again," Jade spoke up. Tori just stood there like a deer caught in headlights. Jade huffed and began strolling over to the youngest Vega.

"You-you're the one who saved me. Jade West," she stuttered. Jade smirked and walked a circle around the girl before stopping in front of her. She saw her visibly tense and her smirk grew.

"I'm not going to hurt you Vega, or else I would have helped that creep out a long time ago instead of save you," she told her. Tori relaxed only slightly. Jade analyzed her one last time and concluded that the girl hadn't tried once to invade her mind. Maybe she didn't have the ability after all.

"Coming to the show?" Jade questioned, a hand on her hip. Tori nodded.

"Enjoy," she said, inhaling once more to put her scent to memory, then left to return to the stage. Tori watched her go, still frozen to the spot. The only thought running through her head was that Jade didn't seem to have aged a day since she first saw her. When Jade got back Sikowitz was crazy with nerves. Apparently they were supposed to start two minutes ago. She shrugged indifferently and got in line with the others. The curtain slid aside and the performance began. Jade performed her part on autopilot. Most of her attention was trained on Tori and a part of her kept a lookout for the man who she knew without a doubt would show up again. Nothing out of the ordinary happened until the show was over. Jade stepped down from the stage to go back to the van when a hand reached from the shadows behind the stage and dragged her in. Her first instinct was to bite the offender but she froze when the man who caused everything stood before her.

"You bastard. I'll kill you for what you did," she growled, her hands clenched into angry fists, but they couldn't move. He had them pinned at her sides with his own steel grip.

"Nonsense, it would be a shame to kill you so quickly. Besides, I have something special in mind," he replied casually. Jade fought his grip with a vicious snarl and only stopped when he drove a wide bladed knife into her stomach. Why did she always seem to get stabbed? Jade gasped as he twisted the blade. Her blood ran, staining her clothes and painting the ground red. Her free hand gripped his wrist that held the blade. He held her pinned and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I made you and I know how to weaken you," he stated firmly. With that, his own teeth took on the quality of a shark's and tore into her shoulder, drawing more blood. Coldness seeped into her body, breaking down her defenses, but then it was replaced with the terrible need to get back the blood she lost. He yanked the blade from her and pulled away. She fell back limply to lean on the stage behind her.

"Let's see how you handle your own inner demon," he told her. He disappeared to leave Jade trembling and hungry. Her senses seemed to pinpoint every human in close range. She fell to her knees with a groan. Her teeth clenched tightly as she tried to resist but eventually caved. Her last conscious thought was that she hoped Beck found her before she found anyone else.


	7. Control

Sikowitz rounded up Cat and Robbie to coach them in a new performance, and Beck was nowhere to be found at the moment, so Andre decided to look for Jade on his own. The night huntress was more of a handful than an angry lioness at times. He had to make sure she was ok and remained out of trouble as much as he didn't want to. He stepped down from behind the stage to hear a deep, guttural, growl.

"Jade?" he questioned, as a figure resembling her approached from the shadows. She finally stepped out of cover and Andre visible flinched. Jade looked sickly pale, her fangs were bared, and her irises glowed red. It didn't help that she was covered in blood. She snarled at Andre and pounced.

"Whoa, calm down," he demanded, barely outmaneuvering her snatching hands. She moved so quickly Andre couldn't anticipate her next lunge and before he knew it, she had slammed him against the side of the stage, her fangs ready to tear into skin. He was panicking but he thought fast. In no time, he teleported out of her grasp and back behind the stage.

"Jade's lost it!" he shouted, alerting the others. At that moment, Jade burst in, eyes wild and searching for prey. Everyone scrambled to stay away from her, resulting in her superhuman strength bringing down their makeshift stage in her attempt to catch them. Sikowitz pushed away a beam and was just glad the crowd had left. He was ready to take it back when a girl screamed. Jade threw aside some debris, her attention now focused on Tori Vega who was in trouble yet again. The Black Shadow had snagged her by the wrist and began dragging her into a dark, inky, portal. Jade quickly ditched dinner in favor of saving Tori. She was hers after all. Wait, she was hers? She shook her head and her more animalistic side took control once more. She slammed into the man at full force, making all three of them fall to the ground. Jade attacked, aiming for the man's neck. She was inches from getting what she wanted, but he disappeared again. Now she held a struggling human in her grasp. Without thinking she struck, her teeth digging into Tori's arm.

The girl beneath her cried out but by then Jade was too gone to care. The taste of blood consumed her. She held a hand to the girl's throat to shut her up. Then she took in the sweet and addictive blood. She was enjoying it until a gray wolf slammed into her. She lost her grip on Tori and hit the ground a few times until she was able to stop the momentum and stand up again. Beck glanced at the girl worriedly and then took off after Jade. He crashed into her again and dug his teeth in her shoulder. He held her to the ground with his teeth and forelegs, a deep growl warning her to stay put. It was almost like an alpha telling a lower pack member what to back down. Jade growled at him but did as she was told. All too soon, her bloodlust was brought under control and she relaxed against him. He looked her in the eyes one last time before nodding and stepping away. Jade stayed seated on the ground and watched as Sikowitz and the others surrounded Tori. The first aid kit was out and open. She sighed warily and then glanced at Beck.

"Let's go," she told him. He answered with a sharp bark and took off, Jade following close behind him. Tori looked up in time to see them go.

"What  _are_  you guys?" she questioned out of the blue. Her tone was a mix of confusion and panic yet retained some amount of interest. She flinched when Sikowitz poked the wound with an unsteady finger while he patched her up.

"We, um, well you see…" Robbie began and failed.

"I'm a mermaid!" Cat announced. A chorus of 'Cat!' was exclaimed and she covered her mouth with wide eyes. Tori's eyebrows creased and she held a hand to her head.

"Ok, I'm so lost. I don't care if you're not human or anything, just let me call my sister. I want to go home," she mumbled. Sikowitz looked to the others and then back to her.

"Before you go, we-" he began but in her haste to get things started, cut him off with what she knew he would say. The words flowed right from his mind.

"-want to make sure nothing affected me. Yeah, that figures," she groaned. Everyone looked at her curiously.

"What was your name again? I could have sworn I've seen you before," Andre asked her, offering her a hand up. She took it and he hauled her off the ground with ease.

"Victoria Vega, but I prefer Tori. We met before, seven years ago. Funny, because only you and you have aged really," she commented, pointing to Sikowitz and Andre. Tori looked to Cat and carefully took a peek into the redhead's thoughts. They were scattered and didn't make sense, but she pulled out the words mermaid, magic, and ocean. Tori frowned and Cat suddenly let out a shocked squeak.

"Hey, that's not nice!" she cried, holding her head and looking at Tori.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. Sometimes I get curious and it just happens," she replied, truly meaning her apology.

"What is going  **on**  here?" Robbie demanded, thoroughly confused.

"Ok, everyone slow down! Miss Vega, I want you to go home for now. Tomorrow morning, we will be here. Come back whenever you can, while the sun is still up mind you, and we'll have a group discussion. It seems there is more to you than we know," Sikowitz stated. He gave her a searching stare that she looked away from. She nodded and dug in her pocket for her phone. Once she got a hold of her sister, everyone sat around in silence. Once in a while, Cat would pat Tori on the shoulder comfortingly with a smile and Tori would thank her. Trina pulled up surprisingly on time. She took one look at the stage and laughed.

"Well look what we have here. What the heck did you do? We don't have to pay for any damages do we?" she questioned the youngest Vega. Tori groaned and stood to walk over to the car.

"Trina, let's just go home. I'm not in trouble. There was an accident and I'll be coming back to talk it over," she explained as she took the passenger seat. The group waved their good bye and Tori returned it. Trina began driving and glanced once at her sister.

"Let me guess, you're friends with them now? Hey, what happened to your arm?" she asked incredulously. The bandage had spots of blood where Jade's fangs dug the deepest.

"When the stage fell I got hurt. It's nothing," she replied, touching the tender skin.

"I can't believe you destroyed those poor circus people's stage," she said, feigning disappointment. Tori only rolled her eyes.

"Just drive and be quiet," Tori told her. Trina frowned but complied, rolling her eyes at her younger sister and then returning them to the road.

* * *

Jade remained quiet, upset with herself for losing control. Beck watched her extra carefully since they left. It seemed that for the time being, he didn't exactly trust her. They had just crossed back into the parking lot when Jade recognized the car driving away. Tori Vega was gone; for now at least. She didn't know if she was happy for that or not. She sighed and walked a little faster toward the crumbled stage and the group milling around it.

"Ah, Jade and Beck. Glad to see you back. Miss Vega will be returning tomorrow for a group discussion. It seems she has an ability of her own. I believe that may be what this mysterious man wants with her," Sikowitz greeted. Jade rolled her eyes.

"I figured that far already. I felt what she could do," she replied. Beck tilted his head questionably, still in wolf form.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Andre asked.

"I didn't think it was important and I wanted to observe on my own before making any big decisions," she replied casually. The group broke out in ruckus disagreement, bringing up her neglect to tell them what the Black Shadow had told her in the past, which she also thought didn't matter, but in no time she silenced them with a growl and a yell.

"Hey! It was my judgment call and I chose. I'm sorry if you don't like it but you should know by now that I don't care what you think," she snapped. The group gave her varying forms of glares or unhappy frowns but she ignored them.

"Later haters," she said in farewell before striding off toward the van. Beck trotted after her and beat her to the van. He transformed and jumped in, shutting the door just as Jade reached it. She crossed her arms but waited for him to change. When he came back out, she went in and slammed the sliding door with a jarring bang. Beck just walked away calmly to return to the group.

"I say we find something quick to eat to give her time to cool off and then return to the room. I'm done for the day," Andre spoke up. The others nodded and began a walk to the nearest food place. By the time they returned it was close to eleven. The group laughed at a recently said joke but fell silent when the stage came into view. They would have to set to work and pack it away. They began, only stopping when Robbie almost lost his arm trying to move something on his own. Beck saved him in time and they continued.

Jade felt the van move when they stacked the backdrop and tied it down. Then the back doors flew open so that they could cram in props, costumes, and various other small things. She had already changed out of her costume which sat crumpled in the back. She didn't say a word or even move as they worked. She just remained laying across the back seat. When they had everything together, they all began piling in. Andre and Cat already claimed the first two seats and Robbie froze when he realized he would have to sit in the back. Beck tapped him on the shoulder.

"It's alright buddy, take shotgun," he told the frightened zombie. He was visibly relieved and proceeded to climb in the front seat. Beck got in and gently nudged Jade. She got up so that he could sit and then she surprised him when she lied back down, except he wasn't surprised when she laid down the other way and put her heavily booted feet on his lap. He only smiled and placed his hands on her ankles. She tensed at the contact but said nothing. Everyone was quiet the whole way back. Each member had their own questions buzzing in their head about the girl named Victoria Vega. Cat explained to them while they were eating that she felt like her very thoughts were being listened to.

She knew this because a force of some sort made itself known and she somehow knew it was Tori. Now all the group could do was wait until they saw the girl again to start asking questions. While everyone pondered this, Jade thought about the Vega girl in an entirely different way that she didn't like at all. Since seeing her, she felt this unexplained pull. She wanted to sink her teeth in the tan Latina as much as kiss her. Why, she didn't know. She was brought back to the present when Beck patted her boot clad feet, a silent request to move. The van had stopped and the door slid open. They must be back at their room. She moved her feet so Beck could get out but she didn't follow. He looked at her questioningly but she only shook her head.

"I want to be alone," she told him quietly. He tilted his head with slight curiosity and concern but eventually shrugged and left with the others.

"Where's Jade?" Cat asked.

"She wants some time alone. I think she's really disappointed with herself," Beck answered.

"Well she would be, I mean, she's so prideful," Robbie pointed out. The others nodded in agreement. They entered the building and took the elevator up to their room. They settled in fairly quickly. Robbie fell against the wall and slid down to the floor in a heap while Andre flopped on the couch. Cat took one bed, lying over all the covers and straight on her back. Sikowitz took the other bed and Beck draped his body across one of the cushy chairs in the room. He glanced at the other chair that was situated in the only dark corner of the room; where the sun never reached. Jade usually took that chair. She often times forced herself to sleep even though she didn't need it but she still could. She claimed it made her feel better if she could pull it off. It was like meditation for her. Beck inhaled and let the breath out slowly like she often did. He repeated this a few times until he fell asleep.

* * *

Back in the van, Jade was lying down across the seat with her hands clasped over her stomach. She stared at the ugly, torn ceiling of the van until the sun came up. Its light made her squint and its gentle warmth others felt was like the heat of being close to a flame for her. She sucked in a breath but stayed where she was. She tested the ray of light that fell over her hand all day. It was strange that the others hadn't returned to the van. They might have opted not to bug her, especially when they would be talking to the object of her interest and undoing. She resolved to spend the day staring at that strip of sunlight on her bare skin and didn't take her eyes off it until it was dark again and her skin came back together, healing from the burn that was inflicted throughout the day.

* * *

The group woke up late in the morning but got ready quickly enough. They exited the building and headed for the van but almost as one they realized a very upset Jade was still in there. They exchanged glances and then began their walk back to the parking lot. They didn't take too long to get there but when they did, Tori was already waiting. She sat exactly where the stage had been. It was strange to see her randomly sitting in the middle of the parking lot on a white painted cement bumper for seemingly no reason whatsoever. She waved when they approached.

"Hey girl, how are you?" Andre asked like he knew her forever. She smiled at the warm welcome and shrugged.

"I could be better," she replied, brushing a hand over her injured arm. Andre saw her subconscious gesture and worried gaze.

"I think you'll be ok. Jade doesn't seem to be able to infect people that way. She's bitten others," Sikowitz told her comfortingly. Tori looked up at him, barely understanding what he meant but realization dawned.

"Oh, thanks, yeah that was another concern," she replied, some of her worry visibly disappearing as her tense posture relaxed a little.

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm hungry. Let's treat you to some breakfast and we can talk things over. What do you say?" Beck spoke up, holding out a hand to her. She took it and he pulled her up.

"Um, sure, that sounds nice," she replied, her smile returning.

"There's a good looking breakfast place I know of. We passed it before," Robbie supplied.

"What you think looks good might not be. If you haven't noticed Robbie you can't eat," Andre told the excited to help zombie teen. His eyebrows furrowed but he continued.

"Ok, well, I still remember food and my old preferences so by experience I think it looks good," he continued, more precise. The others nodded thoughtfully and agreed so they set off. Tori walked in the middle of the group between Andre and Beck. With them around, she felt comfortable and safe. As they walked, she didn't miss the fact that one member was missing and it was the one member she was most interested to know.


	8. Understanding

The group plus Tori had just put in orders at a small, quiet breakfast place Robbie had suggested. They waited for their food in a secluded corner away from the majority of the customers. No one wanted to seem intrusive so no one bothered grilling Tori on all they wanted to know at the moment. Tori however knew they wanted to by use of the very thing they wanted answers for. She crept as carefully as she could into each mind undetected except for Beck. As soon as she reached out to him he lifted his head curiously like a dog perking its ears on alert. He turned to look at her with a knowing smile which she hastily turned away from.

"So Tori, you seem as eager as we are to get information," Beck spoke suddenly, getting the others attention. She fumbled with a reply which didn't make it to her mouth because Cat suddenly giggled.

"I think we should all just introduce ourselves like how we used to do in school. I remember when you were new or just starting in a class some teachers wanted you to say your name, where you were born, stuff like that," she rambled happily in her high and airy voice.

"Sounds good little red. I think Sikowitz should start though," Andre said. Their leader and guardian looked surprised at being called on but he smiled and nodded anyway.

"Ok, my name is Erwin Sikowitz. I shall start with the day I was born," he announced. When the group all gave him questioning looks he laughed and shook his head.

"No I'm just kidding. I shall start with my twenty first birthday. I was just on my way to a party when I found young Beckett Oliver here," he began, motioning for Beck to continue.

"I had just been attacked so Sikowitz brought me back home with him. When we got back the beast who attacked me had unfortunately taken his father from him as it had my parents. With nowhere else to go, we joined forces to find this menace and set out," he explained. Beck looked like he was lost in the past and his thick dark eyebrows were pressed down in determination.

"But wasn't that around twenty years ago?" Tori questioned. Sikowitz and Beck nodded.

"How come he doesn't look a day past teen years?" she responded, gesturing to Beck.

"Well Beck's condition of being a werewolf makes him age slower. We think he may get a year older for every seven years that pass. It's a rough estimate but it's also a joke about dog years. We thought it would be funny to do so. With that in mind, we met twenty one years ago and that is divisible by seven three times so Beck only gained three years making him only eighteen since we met when he was fifteen," Sikowitz calculated. Tori's eyes widened and her brows rose incredulously but she knew it had to be true. Beck did look the age and no older unlike Sikowitz who definitely looked his age.

"So who came next in your little group?" Tori questioned, looking around at the many faces. Andre raised his hand with a smile.

"I did," he said. Sikowitz nodded.

"We met Andre after I found Beck," Sikowitz said.

"Yeah, I was having trouble getting gigs for my magic show. I was only seven at the time and I don't think I would have gotten anywhere without these two. They helped me put on a show and even performed with me," Andre began.

"So that's where the idea for a traveling show came from," Tori said, easily catching on.

"Yep, we had a lot of fun too until…he struck again. That man called Black Shadow. He took my grandma, my only family, away from me. I just stayed with Beck and Sikowitz after that," Andre finished. Tori gave him apologetic sad brown eyes and he waved it away.

"I'm cool," he reassured her.

"We traveled around before an agency belonging to the government tracked us down. They were having trouble with a vampire coincidentally when we arrived. They asked us to get her from their facility and have her help us track and destroy the unknown Black Shadow that had apparently caught their attention too," Sikowitz continued.

"That was when we met Jade," Beck picked up from Sikowitz.

"She didn't come easily, I can tell you that. I was the strongest and could heal fast should she decide to attack so I talked to her. Once she was under control and started to listen somewhat we were led to another ally," Beck explained.

"Me!" Cat exclaimed happily. Tori smiled at her hyper, happy go lucky attitude.

"Robbie's dad was one of the scientists in that place and he found me on a vacation trip. I got separated from my family and had nowhere to go so I went with him. I lived there for two years and that was when Jade showed up. Then these guys. I'm so happy to travel and perform with them!" she explained, a wide smile on her innocent face.

"Yeah, I just made a stupid choice and wound up like this. I knew I shouldn't have messed with my dad's experiments but I was persuaded to by this guy I hadn't seen there before. I guess I just wanted to try and help. I decided to join this cause as a last attempt. I know my dad will be proud if we find this killer and that's enough for me," Robbie inserted in the conversation. Tori nodded thoughtfully before running a hand through her hair.

"Wow, that's a lot of information to take in. So, after the facility you went back on the road?" she questioned, carrying on the topic. Beck nodded.

"We had been wandering so far north so we decided to go more south. If you remember, we first met in Florida after we stayed there for two years," Sikowitz told her. Tori nodded.

"I remember I was eleven when you guys came into town. I had been struggling with my…well, mind reading ability since I was eight. I freaked when I realized what I could do but I got over it once I learned to control it and had a fresh start when we moved here. Still, I actually felt so alone. There was no one I could talk to and I was sure there was no one else like me. I guess I'm just glad to have met you guys. Without you I would be dead. Now I have someone who can understand what it means to be different," Tori told them, a grateful but melancholy smile on her face.

"Hey, no problem," Robbie piped up, patting her shoulder. Cat nodded happily and Beck gave her a warm smile.

"Miss Vega, we would be happy to support you with anything you need. We'll stay in town longer if necessary. Plus, we believe the Black Shadow is back for you. We still don't know what he wants exactly but we will find out. Until you're safe we can't move on," Sikowitz stated. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Thank you," Tori told them, averting her eyes to the table. Her emotions were beginning to run a little high. At that moment, the waitress came over with their food. She served it to them and they dug in. Robbie began a constant stream of tangents due to his mouth being the only one without food. His light hearted comedy did wonders to lighten the mood and chase away the cloud that hovered over them moments before. At the end of their meal they left to make their way over to the school. Tori explained that she had a project she had to work on so they offered to walk her there. They stopped at the entrance, exchanging goodbyes. Cat gave Tori a tight hug along with Andre. Robbie waved at her and Sikowitz yelled a jolly 'Bon Voyage'. Beck motioned for them to get going while he stayed behind. He had a few words he needed to share with her. They left without worry and Beck turned to Tori who watched him carefully.

"We perform every night at the same time. If you need anything you can stop by. If anything comes up, here's our address," he said, handing her a slip of paper. She tucked it in her back pocket without a word.

"Tori listen, stay alert and don't go out at night unless you get a ride with someone and you're heading to see us. Stay safe," he advised her. She nodded and he smiled. He turned to leave but she grabbed his arm before he could put enough distance between them. He stopped and looked at her over his shoulder.

"Beck…did Jade not come out today because of me?" she asked him. She saw him think over the question before replying. He turned in place to face her and her hand dropped to her side.

"Jade can be difficult to understand. We've all spent a good deal of time with her but she won't open up. She may come off as harsh but I know she means well. I think the reason she didn't come today was because, well, she felt guilty. If Jade is one thing, she's prideful. I think she felt like she let us as well as herself down when she hurt you. I really don't blame her because it was in the heat of battle and she was basically starved. I'm not excusing her though and she knows that. It's the reason she's taking it so hard because she isn't letting it go either, if not, more than the rest of us. We strive to help those in need as well as provide some quick entertainment for those who want it and what she did went against everything we're fighting for. Jade just needs time come to terms with her mistake and then I'm sure she will be around more often. Don't worry, it's no one's fault," he responded sincerely, surprising Tori with his mini speech of sorts. She nodded and Beck patted her back good naturedly.

"Besides, out of all of us, Jade and I are the only ones truly equipped for fighting. She feels like a type of bodyguard most the time even though she doesn't look like it. She can be a bit…protective at times. Worse than me I say," he said with a laugh. Tori didn't know where he was going with this but he still looked at her with a helpful smile.

"See you later Tori," he said in farewell. He waved a hand.

"See you later Beck," she replied, curiosity and confusion still running circles in her head and evident in her voice. He chuckled and then shifted into a jog to catch up with the others. Tori watched him go and then entered her school. The empty halls of Hollywood Arts greeted her as she headed for the Black Box Theater.

* * *

Jade didn't move an inch until her hand was newly healed and it was completely dark outside. Only then did she get up and throw the door open. It slid with a bang, echoing through the empty street. She jumped out and carefully made her way down the street in a random direction. She tucked her hands in her pockets as she walked and kept her head down, only staying alert through smell and sound. She wandered until she found a lone woman walking ahead of her. She sped up and matched strides with her. The woman glanced at her and looked away only to do a double take. Jade smiled slyly.

"What is a kid like you doing out here?" the woman questioned her. Jade's smile disappeared to be replaced by a smirk.

"I'm nineteen. I don't think I'm qualified as being a kid," she replied calmly. The woman let out a slightly irritated breath and sped up. Jade easily kept up, all the while watching the woman intently.

"Do you need something?" she finally demanded.

"Yes, you," Jade replied.

"What?" the woman asked unbelievably. Her eyes widened and her stride faltered. Jade chuckled, reaching out to take the woman's hand in her own so that she could spin her around and press her against the nearest building. Her body followed to trap the woman under her.

"Relax," Jade whispered in her ear when she leaned close. Her senses were on alert as she leaned back to look her in the eyes. The woman stared, mouth agape, and soon her eyes glazed over in the familiar way they tended to do when under her trance. She leaned back in, skimming her nose over the fast paced pulse in the woman's neck. Even under her trance people still had a racing heart. She wondered if the body still knew the danger when the mind was forcefully numbed. Jade inhaled one last time, reminded herself to stay in control, and then sunk her teeth in the woman's neck. Her breath hitched, whether in pain or pleasure Jade didn't know. Some moaned and some whimpered. It sickened her to think she enjoyed such noises but it meant she had power over her prey and she liked that. She took in a few more mouthfuls before running her tongue over the bite and stepping away. It took her only seconds to get back into character.

"Are you ok? You fainted," she said in her best attempt to look and sound concerned. The woman looked around with a hazy stare before she clumsily pushed off the wall behind her. Jade steadied her from falling forward. The woman looked at Jade with eyes that were trying to focus. She was beginning to come out of the trance. Jade let her go and took a step back.

"I fainted?" the woman questioned. Jade only nodded. The woman shook her head and then fanned her face with her hand.

"I'm sorry I must be more tired than I thought. I have to hurry home. The children must be hungry and it's time for dinner," she said hastily. She slung her purse up higher on her shoulder and then rushed down the street as best she could under the slight fatigue. She stopped at a car and slid in. Just the thought of the woman being a mother made Jade's success all the more better. She had kids and they needed her. She would return home unscathed. Jade smiled a little and turned down a different street to continue her quiet exploration of the city. She was only vaguely surprised Beck didn't follow her out. It was possible he trusted her or maybe he forgot. Jade shook her head at the latter thought.

He wouldn't just forget. He trusted her. She slowly broke into a jog that transitioned into a run. She leaped over a fallen trash bin and kept running. She covered a few blocks and then jumped up on a balcony. She caught the edge under her strong fingers and pulled up so that she perched on the edge. Then she looked up to the next balcony and jumped up again. The next ledge was the roof which she proceeded to climb too. She stood at the top and looked out at the sea of lights. She took in the sight and let the caressing breeze sweep back her hair comfortingly. Her relaxation was cut short by a high pitched scream. She tensed and looked off in the direction of the scream.

Without hesitation she leaped off the building to the next until she ran out of roofs and jumped to the ground. She raced through a playground, dodging various jungle gyms and a swing set to come out the other side. She skidded on a turn down another street and then slowed to a stop at a square but stylish white house. The window was broken and the door hung on its hinges. The sound of a struggle was going on inside and this time a cry of pain was heard. Jade wasted no time running up the drive and barging into the house. The sight of two mutilated bodies on the floor made her cringe. It was too much like the sight the man had showed her through his mind; the one of her friends when he tortured and eventually changed her. It was only a flash but it was seared in her brain.

"No, please, what do you want?" a scared, beaten, voice Jade knew all too well. Tori Vega was flinching away from a tall man in a fine pressed black suit. She was at the bottom of a flight of stairs. Her sister Trina lied behind her further up. Her eyes were closed and a quick check of her heartbeat told Jade she was still alive.

"Vega!" she shouted, getting both her and the Black Shadow's attention.

"Well, well, if it isn't Jade West. I knew you would show up," the man in the black suit greeted calmly. He looked bored but amused. Jade growled.

"You seem to know everything except when I told you to stay away from her," Jade snarled at him, stalking forward steadily. He frowned and stepped away from Tori to meet her halfway. Although Jade was five feet seven inches, the man was six feet two inches at most. It wasn't a big gap but he still seemed to tower over her.

"If you survive, I'll let her go," he bargained. His voice was a deadly hiss. Jade's eyes caught Tori's. She looked beyond panicked and scared. She didn't like the look of worry she found there either. She returned her gaze to the man in front of her who had a twisted smile now and a hand held out to her.

"Deal," she responded, grabbing his hand in hers forcefully. He laughed, his hand tightening on hers. There was no going back.


	9. Protector

Jade moved to pull her hand out of the Black Shadow's iron grip but he wouldn't let go. Instead, he yanked her forward and grabbed her by the neck. His growl rattled through her threateningly and his now sharp teeth were mere inches from her face.

"You won't survive," he guaranteed in a whisper. Her answering growl was torn from her throat almost literally when he threw her. She crashed into the kitchen which shared a room with the living room by way of a few stairs. As soon as she hit the floor he was on her again. She didn't have time to get up before a black, furry claw smacked the table away and tore at her torso. She cringed and rolled away from the next strike. She got to her feet as soon as she could and turned to see a giant black wolf. The beast was way bigger than Beck and was built with pure muscle instead of a toned, lithe form. It stood up on its hind legs and advanced on her. She hissed and the beast barked sharply, ending in a rolling growl. It leaped at her but she dodged and it crashed out the glass back door. It skidded on the concrete outside and came charging back in. Jade jumped the counter in the kitchen just in time for the beast to swipe and miss as she crouched on the floor. It roared and tore away the counter easily.

"Vega, get your sister out of here!" she screamed at the shaking girl by the stairs.

"Look out!" Tori warned her. Jade had stood to see Tori and her back was to the beast so she jumped away blindly to find cover under the grand piano in the corner. A smash told her the beast had missed. She lifted the piano up and threw it out of the way, blocking the beast only shortly.

"Hurry up!" she commanded the youngest Vega. Tori nodded and grabbed a hold of Trina. Jade didn't think the slim girl had it in her to drag her unconscious sister but her adrenaline must have been high because she made good progress down the stairs and across the living room. There was a roar as the piano was flung aside to crash into the entertainment system and into the wall. Jade ducked a swipe but was slammed aside the second time. She hit the glass wall by the stairs, cracking the thick glass. She shoved away as the massive wolf came at her again. She jumped up and over its shoulder to push off and land back in the kitchen. She fumbled as fast as she could through drawers until she found the utensils. She took a deep breath and plunged her hand in, dragging it over each and every utensil in the drawer. She threw out any that had no effect on her and grasped the ones that did. Her skin burned in pain as smoke rose but she held on.

"Eat this bastard!" she yelled, spinning around to toss the assortment of silverware like daggers at the approaching werewolf. It tried to dodge at the last minute and received a butter knife to the shoulder, a fork in the stomach, and another fork in the left eye. It roared in pain and fury as it burned. The huge wolf clawed at the silverware and then gave up. Instead, it began to shift. The silverware dropped to the floor as the man took on a different shape. The Black Shadow was back in human form but he was much more muscular. He wore black pants but no shirt or shoes. The hands had sharp nails like claws and sharp teeth. He cracked his neck roughly and then opened his golden yellow eyes.

"I still have a few more forms Jade and you aren't looking so good," he taunted. Jade scoffed and fell into a defensive crouch.

"I'm not backing down," she replied resolutely.

"Suit yourself," he replied. He charged at her and she ran at him. He slammed into her and threw her to the ground. It cracked under the force and so did Jade's shoulder blade and ribs. She clenched her teeth but kept fighting. She sunk her teeth in his arm, tearing into the flesh, and then kicked at his stomach. He was forced away from her only slightly before his fist came down on her jaw as she tried to stand. She stumbled and fell down on her hands and knees. She was panting now, her torso and left shoulder in pain. She spat out blood and stood again.

"If I were you I would just, stay, down!" he shouted, striking on each word. His powerful fists struck her face again, then her side, and ended with a kick to her already damaged ribs. She was brought to the floor again, her body trying in vain to heal after every blow. She swayed and took a few steps back unsteadily and then launched at him again. She landed on his back as he turned to lift the couch to use as a projectile. He dropped it with a thud and tried to get her off. She bit into his shoulder and his blood flowed.

It felt like it was on fire as it burned through her. He roared, finally snatching her off him. He tossed her across the room and she broke through the rail of the stairs and into the glass wall that shattered this time. She stayed there, doubting the chances of winning but still determined to keep fighting. She was pulled out of the wreckage by smaller hands that no longer had claws. Her body dragged over the stairs and then she was dumped on the floor. She hit the hard wood flat on her back. When she looked at him he was back to normal except he was younger. It was the face of her friends' killer and the one who turned her.

"Look familiar?" he teased, reaching over to pull loose a piece of the railing with a grin that showed fangs. He held it in his hand at the ready.

"I swear I'll kill you!" she spat at him even though her voice wasn't as threatening as she wanted it to be. He laughed, cold and uncaring. He grabbed her by the neck, digging the tips of his fingers under the soft, pliable skin of her jaw. He slammed her against the wall and leaned in.

"I believe I win," he whispered. He reached back, metal railing in hand, and then leaned into the next blow. The metal slid past flesh and bone to come out the other side, effectively nailing her to the wall. She cried out but cut it short, her burning gaze piercing his.

"I always admired your determination Jade. And the way those beautiful eyes burn with a fire so intense I actually believe someone could be stronger than me," he whispered to her, a strange tone to his voice. Jade didn't know if he was complimenting her or not and she didn't care. She was preoccupied with the object jammed through her body way too close to her heart. Silver may have a strong effect on her and the sun had a minor one as far as she was concerned but she hoped damage to her heart wouldn't be as fatal as it was rumored to be. She didn't exactly want to find out first hand. The Black Shadow tilted his head like he was listening for something and then pulled away with a gentle caress of her cheek.

"Until next time," he told her, disappearing a moment later into inky darkness. Jade groaned in pain and grasped the small amount of metal sticking out of her. She gave up soon and dropped her arms to lean into the wall. She was just about to push off the wall and release herself when she heard Tori call her name. Jade let out a breath, relieved she was ok.

"Oh my god, Jade! I-I'll go g-get Beck! Hold on!" she cried, briefly hesitating and then running off. Jade watched through a blurry vision as Tori ran from the house. No more than a minute later Beck raced in with Tori behind him.

"Beck…" Jade gasped, her hand barely raised to reach out for him. His hands trembled as he held her outstretched hand in his. His other hand moved to grip her shoulder. He looked at her and she nodded. He yanked quickly, pulling her body off the metal impaling her. She cried out in pain and fell into him. He scooped her feet out from under her and carried her out the door.

"Will she be ok?" Tori asked him desperately. She held one of Jade's limp hands in hers. Beck glanced worriedly down at Jade's torn, bloody body and then back to Tori. She looked close to tears. He sighed and shook his head.

"I hope so, Tori. I really hope so," he replied. The van was parked outside in the Vega's driveway. Trina sat on the floor of the van, the doors open. She had a bandage around her head but otherwise she was fine. Sikowitz was on the phone, his conversation implying he was talking to someone at the facility.

"Holy-" Andre exclaimed, covering his mouth from cursing. Beck shoved everyone in his way aside and laid Jade down in the front row seats of the car. They all piled in and drove off for an abandoned side road far from the ruins of the Vega household. Tori and her sister sat close to each other and shed tears for the parents they lost. The van finally came to a stop and everyone piled back out, anxious to get out of the tight space and heavy emotional atmosphere. Tori turned to her sister but she was in a deep sleep so she left her on the floor of the van and climbed out. Beck gently ran a hand over Jade's arm and then turned away.

"She isn't…" Cat tried to ask but fell silent.

"I don't know. She doesn't normally have a heartbeat. The only thing I can do is get her blood and see if it revives her," he replied. There was a glint in his eyes Sikowitz hadn't seen since they agreed to hunt down the Black Shadow. It was a hard and unforgiving look, nothing like the Beck everyone knew.

"Beck," Sikowitz called to him but the werewolf had already stripped, shifted, and galloped off. He was so hasty his pants tore slightly from the change. He barely gave it time to hit the floor. Andre sighed and began collecting the clothes.

"He'd do anything for her wouldn't he?" Andre quietly asked Sikowitz.

"It would seem so. Jade doesn't seem to notice it but Beck cares for her greatly. I just hope his heart doesn't get broken. He's like a son to me," Sikowitz commented sadly. It was the first time the others had seen true despair on their leader and guardian's face. He closed his eyes with a sigh and then turned to the Vega sisters.

"Feel free to join us. We could use your help Tori. If not…" Sikowitz shrugged and gestured to the open road. He walked away to sit in the driver's seat and rested his forehead on the steering wheel.

"I'll keep him company," Robbie volunteered, moving to sit in the passenger seat. Cat sniffled and climbed in the van to sit in the back seat and hover over Jade. Her worried brown eyes never leaving her friend.

"It's all my fault," Tori whispered dejectedly. Andre shook his head.

"No, it's not. Jade heard trouble and acted. We live to help others, Tori. It's what we do. You're just a little more important," he responded, getting quiet toward the end like he didn't want her to hear but knew she had a right to.

"What do you mean?" she asked him, slightly confused.

"Well, this guy Black Shadow obviously targeted us all for a reason. We were all changed by it. Some of us had our abilities naturally and some of us got them after he showed up. You are just as important. You are a piece of the puzzle just like each of us. You are also one of the few people she would protect with her life," he responded, afraid to say such a thing so close to Jade. It wasn't like she could strangle him at the moment but if she heard he was sure she would murder him when she recovered.

"What?" Tori replied; wanting to believe what he said was true but she still denied it.

"Look, Jade doesn't talk to people about herself often. Beck's the only one she will willingly show her feelings to. She doesn't always reveal how she's feeling or talk about what's bothering her but when she does it's well worth the listen. She came to me one day when the others were on stage. She and I were backstage at the time. She told me that something changed the day she saw you back when you were eleven. She didn't know why but she felt like she was willing to die to keep you safe. She likes you but she still doesn't know why. It was driving her crazy until she just let it be and accepted it. She told me if we ever saw you again, she didn't want to let you go. She would keep you safe from the man that ruined her life. She put everything in that fight for you and you only. I really hope she doesn't feel like she failed because at least you're still safe and that's all that would matter to her," Andre explained softly. Tori stared at him, having a hard time believing his words. Jade cared for her? That was something she didn't know what to think about. It was no wonder why she felt so guilty for hurting her before.

"Andre, what about Beck?" she asked him. Andre flinched like he hoped she wouldn't have asked but she did.

"You noticed, huh?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah, Beck only really talks to Sikowitz but he doesn't need to talk to the rest of us to know how he feels. Unlike Jade, Beck is an open book and he isn't afraid to show his emotions. I kind of envy him for that. I can see he cares for Jade. Every minute of the day I can see it. It confuses me because as much as I want him to be happy I want Jade to be happy too. She may be a pain but she's still my friend. I guess, if Beck really cares for her then he would let her go so she can be happy," Andre responded firmly. Tori looked away, sad to have hurt Beck's chances with Jade but happy at the same time to even have someone like Jade's attention.

"You like her too, right?" Andre suddenly asked her. She jumped at the question and looked away with a slight blush.

"She tried so hard to keep me safe that night. She saved me and Trina, twice. The first time put her in a good light for me and I haven't forgotten her since," Tori admitted, looking away. Andre laughed.

"Yeah, she's a strong one but you saved her this time. I hope you can knock some sense into that girl. It will be good for her. You know, we all need someone like you. It would be great if you tagged along. Think about it," he replied, putting a hand on her shoulder. He gave it a gentle pat and then walked over to the driver's side window. It rolled down and Andre leaned on the van to join the conversation. Tori looked at Jade's broken body and then raised her eyes to meet with Cat's who was for once very quiet and calm.

"I really hope she's ok," Cat whimpered solemnly, no trace of her usually peppy tone. Tori nodded and climbed up next to Cat. She tentatively reached out and touched Jade's bruised jaw. It clenched under her fingers and she pulled away quickly. Jade groaned and slowly turned her head to look at Tori. Her blue-green eyes were dull but just as beautiful.

"Jade?" Tori called to her.

"Vega…you're ok…" she whispered. Tori nodded.

"Jade, you have to save your energy," Cat reprimanded lightly. Jade smirked, her lip lifting to show the deadly fang hidden underneath.

"I'll be fine you cry babies," she scoffed. She raised a hand to the hole in her torso and ran a finger over it.

"Ah fuck, that hurts, but it's healing already. I need blood," she groaned.

"Beck left to do just that," Tori told her.

"He did?" Jade responded. Curiosity and amusement were plain in her tone. Beck never liked to harm anyone so hearing that he was doing just that was strange. Tori and Cat nodded.

"That boy can be so reckless for usually being levelheaded. He can stop fawning over me already like a lost puppy. I wouldn't be good for him. Maybe I should just tell him," she pondered. Cat tilted her head in confusion but Tori blushed. She couldn't help it. Jade looked at her and chuckled tiredly.

"Don't think I don't know Andre told you everything, because I know. I may be half dead but I can still hear," Jade told the mortified younger Vega.

"Please don't hurt Andre," she asked hopefully. Jade only smiled knowingly. She could tell already that Tori was the type of person who would put herself in the path of danger to keep anyone else from getting hurt.

"Nah, Andre doesn't deserve it. You have a right to know and I wouldn't have told you otherwise. I wouldn't have wanted to admit it," Jade said with a chuckle. She closed her eyes again briefly. Tori smiled, glad no one was wronged.


	10. Realization

A rare smile appeared on Jade's face even if it was small. Cat was smiling brightly, her worried frown gone. Jade opened her eyes to see the bright smile. She waved her hand at the redhead in a motion that was lazy yet insistent.

"Cat, go away for now," she told the mermaid. Her smile wasn't for Cat. It was only for Tori. Cat happily did as she was told, understanding Jade's strange way of saying she wanted to be alone.

"Kay kay!" she shouted, her infectious happiness back. She jumped out of the van all too eagerly. Tori looked up to see Sikowitz, Robbie, and Andre had left too. They were probably going out for a walk and Cat most likely followed them. Tori looked back down at Jade and then looked away from her intense gaze.

"I'm sorry," Jade apologized suddenly.

"Why?" Tori asked.

"For making you uncomfortable. I'm probably looking at you like you're something to eat," she joked half-heartedly.

"I am," Tori responded with an eye roll. Jade smirked.

"Yes, you are. But I am really sorry. I didn't get there on time. I couldn't stop him," she admitted. She looked away, refusing to meet Tori's deep brown eyes which now tried to search hers.

"It isn't your fault. You tried. Look at the bright side, you saved me again," Tori pointed out. Jade turned her head to look at her.

"Yeah," she said, having nothing more to say.

"Jade?" Tori said, getting her attention. She reached down hesitantly and pushed a lock of hair back. The dark strand slipped through her fingers which lingered to touch soft, pale, white skin. Jade closed her eyes.

"I know," she responded, her voice strangely calm and soft. The weird connection between them was still confusing. She opened her eyes, which looked so vulnerable at that moment. It was then Tori knew Jade was scared. Scared of what, Tori didn't know. She opened her mouth to say something but the door slid open at that moment. Beck appeared wearing only a pair of jeans. He carried a plain green gallon jug with him. Tori snatched her hand away and looked at him like she did something wrong.

"Let me help you up," he said to Jade, his voice relieved. He climbed in and gingerly lifted her into a sitting position. Tori moved to sit on Jade's other side. Beck handed her the gallon and her hand tightened on the handle. Her eyes darkened to red as the smell of blood hit her nose. He nodded to her and then went to sit in the back seat, careful not to step on Trina who he decided to move to the floor space between the driver and passenger seat. Jade hastily twisted off the cap and threw it aside so she could down the liquid. When she was done, she set the jug aside and sat back in the seat. She looked so relaxed now. Tori briefly wondered how Beck got away with what he did but then she decided against knowing. They obviously knew what they were doing.

"Are you ok? I'm glad you're up," Beck said, reaching over to hold Jade's hand. She looked down at their hands and then sighed.

"Beck, can I talk to you?" Jade questioned him, her voice slowly slipped back into its stern tone. Tori glanced between them and then moved to get out of the van. She wasn't looking to get in between the two when such a serious conversation was going to happen, especially when Jade kicked out Cat for such a small moment of vulnerability she didn't want anyone but Tori to see. She was surprised when Jade quickly caught her by the wrist with her free hand and pulled her back. She fell back on the seat clumsily and ended up with her shoulder pressed against Jade's.

She hastily sat up straighter and looked to Jade with a questioning gaze. Jade's hand only tightened slightly but she didn't look at her. It took Tori a while to realize Jade needed support and Tori was there to provide it. Beck watched the interaction with a strange expression. It was like he was trying to figure out what was going on but couldn't. Jade watched him the whole time, trying to understand that expression. She subconsciously felt her body healing along with the other injuries and bruises, making her pale skin flawless once more.

"Sure, what do you need?" he replied, gripping her hand in his. Jade in turn squeezed Tori's hand. Tori held her breath as she moved a finger to rub Jade's knuckles softly. The gesture made Jade release some of her tension. She looked up to Beck and frowned sadly.

"Beck, I know how you feel. I can read you like an open book. I appreciate it but I don't feel the same way. I'm telling you this is for the simple reason that I don't want you to waste your time on me. I don't want you to think there might be a chance when I see you as family. You're like the brother I never had because my actual brother never liked me. I want to say thank you for looking out for me and I hope you don't take this the wrong way because you're still one of the best people I ever met and a very close friend," Jade stated honestly. Her voice uncharacteristically wavered. It was hard for her to say. She was never good with emotions but he had to know. Beck's eager expression quickly fell the more she talked but it lightened a little towards the end.

"I understand. Thank you for telling me. I appreciate it. I hope you find someone who can be that special somebody for you. In the mean time I look forward to watching out for you," he replied, his confident and laid back smile coming back. She smirked and he released her hand only for her to punch his shoulder good-naturedly.

"I'll go find the others. Mind waiting here?" Beck said, his gaze shifting to Tori. They both nodded and he jumped down from the van.

"I'll be right back," he told them, shutting the door, and then he was jogging down the sidewalk. Jade released Tori's hand and moved to get into the back. Tori let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. She moved into the back seat when Jade climbed over to crouch in the trunk.

"No need to be so tense, Vega. It was only a conversation," Jade mumbled. She was digging in a black suitcase and pulled out a simple black t-shirt and black jeans.

"I have to get out of these clothes. You want to give me some privacy or is there something you want to see?" Jade teased, giving her a smirk. Tori immediately blushed and Jade snickered.

"Exactly how I knew you would react. You're so predictable," she told the mortified girl. Tori turned away and put her warm face in her hands.

"Ok, I'm presentable," Jade announced. Tori shook her head, feeling like she already knew her for a while than just a few meetings.

"I can already tell you're the type of person who likes tricks. How do I know you won't be…without a shirt or something when I turn back around?" Tori demanded. Jade rolled her eyes even though Tori couldn't see.

"Oh, so you suddenly know me? Grow up Vega, I'm sure you've seen yourself shirtless and I'm no different. Do you trust me or not?" Jade replied. Tori couldn't help but feel degraded by Jade's condescending tone. She thought about it for a short time and then turned to see Jade fully dressed and leaning on the back of the seat, making her closer to Tori than she was prepared for. She froze, paralyzed by her icy blue-green eyes that strangely didn't look cold despite the color. Jade's smirk never tired.

"Nervous?" she inquired quietly. She didn't need to ask because she could hear the other girl's heart. It was racing like a hummingbird's wings. Tori couldn't answer and just shook her head, refusing to be pulled in by such a tempting stare. Jade smirked wider at the denial. She slid closer so that their noses touched but Jade stayed where she was. This was the moment she had wanted since she came to terms with her need for the younger Vega.

"I'm not nervous. In fact, I'm curious," Jade purred. Her sultry voice seemed to curl tauntingly in the air and Tori shuddered. Unlike her victims, Jade didn't put Tori in a trance. Her very presence made the other girl this way. Her expressive brown eyes weren't hazy or dazed, just lucid, full of concentration and, to Jade's amusement, desire. She was sure her own eyes held the same. Tori pulled herself away from Jade's gaze with some difficulty and looked away, breathing heavily but trying to conceal it.

"It isn't fair. You have the upper hand," Tori panted. Jade climbed over the seat and plopped down gracefully next to Tori.

"There is no upper hand. I'm not doing anything. In all honesty you have the same effect on me. I hate that you make me feel so vulnerable when I shouldn't be," she confessed seriously. Tori looked away but Jade turned her head back gently with her index finger and thumb softly holding her chin.

"But I like it because it's the only thing right now that makes me feel something other than sadness, frustration, and anger," she continued, leaning in to whisper the words in Tori's ear. The close proximity made her shiver and Jade smiled. She turned to kiss Tori on the cheek and then pulled back to kiss her nose. She looked into her eyes, brown meeting blue-green without hesitation, before leaning in again and kissing her mouth. Tori froze almost immediately when the shock set in but as soon as Jade moved her lips against hers, she defrosted and returned the kiss. Tori expected the vampire to be cold but she wasn't.

Only her hands, which moved to encircle her waist and pull her closer, were, but her kiss made her feel like she was on fire. She also expected her to taste like blood, but strangely she didn't. She had a sweet taste that intoxicated Tori and made her want more. Her hands slid over the cold, smooth skin of Jade's arms and up over her shoulders so she could sink her hands in her hair. Jade was the first to take the kiss a step further and ran her tongue over Tori's bottom lip. Tori groaned and allowed her in. Jade was glad things moved to Tori's mouth because that moan of hers did things to Jade she hadn't felt in a long time. Her teeth had sharpened and she growled, pushing Tori on her back and straddling her waist.

The whole time, she didn't break the kiss. Jade gave Tori's tongue one last caress before pulling away. Tori was flushed and panting under her. She leaned down to graze Tori's jaw with her nose and then inhaled as she traveled down her neck. Tori tilted her head to give her room, her trust in the vampire hopeful at best. Jade didn't only sample the way Tori smelled, she analyzed it. She wanted to memorize everything about the girl under her. Her hands spread over her taut warm stomach and slid under her shirt to rest on flexing muscle beneath. Tori's muscles contracted when Jade's cold hands met her heated skin. She leaned back to study Tori's face.

Now she was dazed with lust and desire, something that made Jade all the more turned on. Tori tried to understand the look Jade gave her but she gave up and instead reached out to cup Jade's porcelain smooth face in her hands. Jade reveled in the feel of the hot hands on her skin and gave in to Tori pulling her down for another searing kiss. This time, Tori dipped her tongue in Jade's mouth and didn't even retreat when she met sharp teeth. She slipped over each one effortlessly before tangling with Jade's tongue. The simple action made Jade growl deeply and press her body into Tori's. Tori pulled away with a rare cocky smile that Jade realized she wanted to see more on her.

"Hell Tori, I'm supposed to be seducing you," Jade whispered, her hands gently caressing up her body, skimming under her bra, and then running back down to the top of her jeans. Tori shrugged and placed her hands on Jade's waist, her fingers teasing under her shirt to brush the cool skin of her stomach.

"Honestly, I'm not the kind of girl to be making out heavily with someone after only knowing them so little, but I feel so…I can't explain what this is," Tori replied uncertainly, biting at her bottom lip.

"God, don't do that," Jade reprimanded, leaning down to lick her bottom lip. Tori inhaled sharply in surprise and then brought Jade in for a quick kiss. She slowly extracted herself out from under Jade and switched their position, astonished when Jade allowed her to take charge. Jade was the type to want to be in control, but around Tori, she really didn't mind. If she wanted to take control, Jade was happy to hand over the reins. Tori pressed her down into the seat by the shoulders and then followed her down to pepper her neck with kisses. Jade moaned at the contact. Her neck was sensitive before the change and it was still sensitive after the change. She was shocked into pleasure when Tori unexpectedly bit into her neck instead of placing a gentle kiss.

Jade's back arched as her hands roughly pulled Tori's body against her own by the hips. Tori licked over her skin, kissed down further, and then bit down again on her shoulder. One of Jade's hands gripped Tori by the waist harder while the other quickly pulled Tori up to her mouth so she could induce another kiss full of tongues and teeth. Tori quickly caught on and used her teeth when she could. Jade on the other hand, kept her hands firmly on the back of Tori's head and her hip, the one on her hip gripping when her need to bite back presented itself. She could clearly remember the way Tori tasted when she really did bite her. She was a drug and Jade couldn't get enough. Jade pulled out of the kiss to drag her tongue over Tori's neck.

"We should stop," Jade muttered against Tori's skin. She was on the brink of her self-control. Tori smiled slyly and pressed her body into Jade's. She snarled and pulled Tori's mouth back to hers. Their tongues explored again until Jade moved to skim Tori's bottom lip with her teeth. A drop of blood was the result and Jade's tongue flicked out to lap it up. She moaned into Tori's mouth and then nuzzled down her neck to bury her face in her shoulder.

"No really, Vega. I'm done. We have to stop," Jade warned, her voice clearly ringing with a desire so strong Tori could feel the change through Jade's whole body. It didn't affect her the way she thought it would. There was no fear. Tori shook her head and cupped Jade's face in her hands. Jade did the same to her. Tori closed her eyes and rested her forehead on Jade's. She couldn't quite get a read on Jade's thoughts in the past so she tried this time as hard as she could. What came in amazed her. Jade had closed her eyes, felt Tori trying to read her, and let her in. She wanted her to see how much she cared. She wanted her to feel how much she wanted her. She wanted her to know that she would always be there for her no matter what.

"I trust you," Tori whispered, coming out of Jade's thoughts. Jade's eyes opened and Tori was happy to see they were still those amazing blue-green and not red clouded bloodlust. Jade pushed off the seat and flipped them over so quickly Tori felt like her world spun. Jade's hand pushed up Tori's shirt slightly in its haste to grip her hip and the other tilted her head so Jade got a good view of Tori's unprotected neck. She leaned in to kiss a trail down her neck and then ran her tongue back up. She enjoyed the way Tori's body shuddered under hers before kissing her under her jaw. She paused, listening to Tori's frantic heart and felt her pulse right under her skin. Jade's conflicted thoughts were strong enough for Tori to hear so she grabbed the hand resting on her hip and intertwined their fingers. Encouraged to go on, Jade brushed her lips against the speeding pulse and then he teeth broke smooth skin. Both girls moaned in unison.

"Jade…" Tori whimpered in pleasure and pain. Jade didn't even allow a mouthful of Tori's precious blood to fill her mouth before she pulled away and licked the wound slow and sensual. It was an apology and promise in one. Jade remained leaned over Tori, her free hand by Tori's head to keep her propped up. Her eyes were closed, memorizing the taste of Tori on her tongue, both her skin and her blood. She decided then and there to protect Tori no matter what.

"I'll always be there for you, Tori," she whispered. Tori was panting so her answer sounded out of breath.

"I know," she replied, looking up at Jade. She smiled at the use of her first name and leaned up to kiss Jade one last time. When they pulled apart, Jade carefully removed herself from Tori and sat back on the seat. Tori rested her head on her shoulder and Jade curled a protective and comforting arm around her waist. Tori found Jade's hand and intertwined their fingers. They silently agreed to wait out the return of the group in quiet peace, just enjoying the presence of the other. Now was not the time to question the strange but strong force that brought them together.


	11. Relaxation

Andre was the first to reach the van. He pulled on the handle and slid the door aside to see a peaceful Tori Vega sleeping against an equally peaceful Jade West. His jaw dropped at the rare sight. Beck came up behind him and stopped when he looked in. Beck's nose flared at the scent of blood and he went from calm, collected, Beck to angry and disappointed. Could Jade not handle herself? He pushed Andre aside and gripped Jade by the arm. Her eyes snapped open as soon as the rough hand had taken hold of her. She instinctively grabbed the hand and ripped it off. She moved Tori off her shoulder so that she leaned back in her seat and slept on. Then she threw Beck's hand away so hard he almost fell back. She growled and jumped down from the van, ready to fight, when she spotted Andre with his hands up in surrender and Beck, glaring at her. She returned to a much calmer stance apologetically.

"I thought you were danger," she stated, reverting back to her familiar deadpan tone.

"Obviously not," Beck shot back. Jade raised an eyebrow at his tone.

"What's wrong with you? Was it something you ate?" she teased with her trademark smirk.

"No, it wasn't something I ate. It's more something  **you** did," he spat. Jade tilted her head slightly, looking at Beck and trying to understand when it hit.

"I didn't hurt her, Beck," she replied, agitation that he didn't trust her rising. He knew her better than anyone. She didn't want to admit it but it hurt her to think he didn't trust her.

"I would think that goes under the category of hurting someone," he responded. The rest of the group walked up at that moment and froze when they felt the tension. They looked to Andre who shrugged and then they looked from Beck to Jade.

"How can you not believe me?" Jade demanded, her anger rising.

"The evidence is there. I can smell her blood on you," he challenged. Beck was surprised to see Jade's reaction. If she hadn't been a vampire, her pale skin would have been blushing. However, since she was, her eyes did the talking for her and Beck was the only one to pick up on it. Her eyebrows slanted up and her normally fierce eyes softened and shifted away so they looked at the ground. Her tense posture relaxed and she sighed.

"I thought…you…she wanted…?" Beck tried to say. Jade only nodded. Beck cleared his throat and backed down. He ran a hand through his hair awkwardly.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. Jade waved it away.

"Whatever, just don't make that mistake again," she replied, falling directly into her old self again. Everyone stood staring at the uncertain exchange and wondered exactly what was going on. Only Andre caught on to a little of what happened, and it made him uncomfortable knowing. The strange atmosphere defused when a half conscious Trina sat up, finally out of her long restoring sleep. She pulled up on the passenger seat and sat down, slightly swaying.

"What did I miss?" she asked sleepily. Jade's eyebrow rose and an amused smile lifted her lips.

"You didn't miss anything besides a good hearty dinner and a movie that we clearly left you out of," Jade told her tauntingly. Trina frowned but one look at the others told her Jade was messing with her.

"Sure," she replied, turning up her nose at the teasing vampire. She went to stand and must have forgotten she was in the van because her head hit the top with a thunk and she groaned, holding her head and carefully getting out. Tori jumped at the sound and looked around questioningly. Jade walked over to lean on the van.

"You're good. It was just your clumsy sister hurting herself further," Jade told her. In Tori's state she didn't hear the condescending tone Jade used and instead just understood the words.

"Trina, be more careful," she mumbled to her sister. By this point, Trina was fully awake and gave Tori an incredulous look complete with mouth open. Jade snickered and Andre looked away to hide his laughter.

"I can already see the performance. The Vega sisters, watch as they fight and bicker and generally cause comedy like you've never seen," Jade announced sarcastically. Tori refused to give her the satisfaction of showing her displeasure so she remained quiet.

"You guys could be our clowns along with Shapiro," Jade teased further.

"Hey, I prefer comedian," Robbie exclaimed, cutting in. Tori frowned at her and smacked her shoulder this time. She was awake enough to catch that jab. Robbie and Cat gasped at the gesture, thinking Tori would have to deal with Jade's fury but the pale girl only smirked and shrugged. The group's confusion didn't really go away by the time they all piled in to head back to the hotel. Andre took shotgun while Sikowitz drove as always. The difference this time was room in the other seats. Cat sat by Beck who felt he should keep his distance from Jade for now. Trina squeezed between them, blatantly interested in Beck and trying to get his attention. Tori rolled her eyes at her sister's antics. She was used to it though.

Jade forced Robbie in the trunk with the props claiming if he broke something it was easier to fix than if someone else got hurt. When he complained, Jade grabbed him by the arm and threw him in back. His arm came off in the process and Jade just tossed it in back with him. She slid onto the back row seat and looked to Tori who smiled shyly and accepted the seat next to her. Jade happily stayed quiet the whole way back, her hand in Tori's which rested between them. They reached the hotel and acquired another room across from theirs for the Vega sisters to share. Tori refused but Sikowitz insisted so now they walked down the hall passing doors to stand outside the right room. The group entered theirs and Tori unlocked the one assigned to them. Trina barged in and flopped on the couch face first but Tori stayed where she was. Jade stood in front of her. She wasn't smiling but Tori could see it in her eyes.

"Get some sleep, Vega. We'll probably stay here until we sort out this mess. Once that's done I guess the only thing left to do is choose whether you want to go with us," Jade told her.

"Yeah," Tori replied with a nod. Jade brushed her chin so that she looked up and their eyes held. Jade offered her a genuine smile before turning away to join the others. Tori caught Beck staring briefly before the door shut. She sighed and turned to go in her room. She shut the door carefully and locked it before turning to her sister. When she saw her sleeping haphazardly on the couch she shrugged and left to lay out on one of the two beds. She looked up at the plain white ceiling and thought about Jade until she finally fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Jade remained in her chair still lost in thought while the others slowly pulled themselves out of various states of restless sleep. Beck stretched and got up the fastest. He glanced over at Jade like he wouldn't see her there and relaxed when he did. She gave him a questioning rise of her brow and a smirk which made him grin in return.

"What are you staring at?" she asked him, getting up. He only shrugged, his easy going smile back on his face.

"Nothing," he replied. Andre stumbled over, rubbing his face tiredly.

"Do we really have to get up now? We barely got any sleep last night and it wasn't like we had a nice night," he complained. Robbie pushed off the floor without complaint for once and plopped on the couch.

"I think the faster we get back on schedule the better we can put it all behind us," he suggested.

"Yeah, let's go do something fun!" Cat exclaimed.

"You know, I think Cat has a good point," Sikowitz agreed.

"Yay!" Cat responded happily.

"Right after we get the important matters out of the way," Sikowitz added as an afterthought.

"Aww," Cat said, her shoulders slumping.

"Ugh, count me out. I've had to spend all day outside before and I was  **not**  happy," Jade put in, falling back in the chair lazily.

"You're always unhappy. What's the difference?" Robbie pointed out.

"Watch it, Shapiro," she warned. He clamped his lips shut and nodded.

"Now Jade, starting the day in a ganky mood doesn't help anyone," Sikowitz told her. She huffed and crossed her arms. A knock at the door made her angry frown lessen in severity.

"I'll get it!" Cat exclaimed, hopping off the bed to get the door. It opened to Tori and Trina standing in the hall. Tori waved hesitantly as the group greeted her.

"Hey guys," she greeted. Trina pushed past her and marched in.

"Ok, since I have no beauty supplies I probably look like crap. Instead of thinking about this I want to go out for something to eat," she announced. Tori sighed and gave them an apologetic expression. With Trina, if it wasn't looking good it was food.

"That is a marvelous idea," Sikowitz said. The others agreed.

"Yeah, I just need a shower," Beck said longingly. Sounds of agreement met his statement.

"Ok, how about now that we have two rooms we shower two at a time to speed things up?" Andre suggested.

"That would work. Trina and I already took a shower so it's open for anyone who wants it," Tori spoke up. Andre cheered and ran over to a bag in the corner. He pulled out clothes and ran out the room to the one across the hall.

"Well, he was eager," Beck commented, hanging clothes over his arm. He strolled over to their bathroom and shut the door.

"I call next whoever gets out first. I really should have been the first one but whatever," Jade stated in a bored tone. She reclined in her chair, her sharp gaze falling on Tori. The mind reader jumped slightly when she heard Jade's thoughts drift over to her. She looked at her and found herself walking over. Trina had already found a place with Cat and the two were talking animatedly. Tori had spent a little longer last night getting to sleep than she would have liked. After falling asleep she was woken by Trina who wanted to lay with her. Then she started talking and soon Tori was explaining each and every member to her older sister. She left Jade for last, hesitant to talk about her. She knew Trina would catch on and she did. She didn't know anything more than Tori's fondness for the dangerous vampire so she teased her about it until she was tired.

Tori was relieved to get to sleep but her phone's alarm gave her a heart attack. She forgot the device was still in her pocket. She rolled out of bed and just decided to get ready. Trina woke up after she got out of the shower and made Tori wait for her to get ready before they went to check in with their new group of friends. Now that Tori was in Jade's presence again, she was having trouble keeping her fidgeting to a minimum. She was glad Trina was busy with Cat and Robbie who joined the conversation. Sikowitz had wandered over to a trunk and was busy digging through it. Jade waited patiently for Tori to cross the room and stand by her chair. She pulled her by the hand so that she sat on the armrest of the chair she sat in.

"Did you get a good sleep or did the parrot talk your ear off?" Jade questioned her. Tori looked confused but then she understood. Jade was talking about Trina. She wanted to be offended for such a comment about her sister but she found that she didn't care. Trina was really talkative sometimes.

"No, I was kept up. How would you know anyway?" she replied. Jade only glanced at her in a way that suggested it was obvious.

"Well as much as I wanted to be the one keeping you up I wasn't so it had to be Trina. Plus, I can tell she's a yapping box of nonsense," she remarked, glancing at the older Vega in disinterest. Tori's cheeks reddened slightly at Jade's easy comment but she didn't say anything against it to keep Jade from teasing her further.

"You know me so well," Tori replied, opting for sarcasm to hide behind. Jade nodded casually.

"I know," she replied confidently, throwing Tori off. She should have known better than to challenge Jade at her own game.

"So, what did you guys have in mind today?" Tori questioned. Jade glanced up at her as if to test Tori's mood before answering.

"We have to go back for any important papers and maybe anything else you may need," she replied. Tori didn't need further explanation. Jade obviously meant they had to return to her house.

"Oh, I suppose so," Tori replied, averting her gaze. Jade glanced at her with a raised eyebrow and then sighed. She took her hand in her own and tugged just enough to upset Tori's balance so she would fall in the small space left between Jade and the chair she occupied. Tori welcomed the protective close proximity.

"You aren't going back. I think only one or two of us should go; namely, me or Beck or both of us. We don't know if it's being watched by the Black Shadow or being investigated by the cops," Jade told her quietly. It was almost a mumble but Tori was too close not to hear.

"Ok, I am showered and feeling good. Who wants to go next?" Andre announced, waltzing into the room. Cat squealed and jumped from the bed to grab her change of clothes and bolt out the door.

"I miss you water!" she yelled happily with a carefree laugh. She disappeared out the door. Andre looked at Jade and held up his hands in surrender. Jade gave him a mock irritated expression.

"Whatever," she huffed with a shrug a moment later. Andre walked over to join the conversation with the others and Jade crossed her arms. Tori patted the back of her hand and Jade snatched it in hers. Tori jumped slightly at the fast movement but relaxed when Jade's smooth fingers began massaging her hand. The bathroom door opened and Beck walked out in only a pair of jeans. His shirt was over his shoulder and his hair parted everywhere in messy but attractive disarray.

"Your turn," he told Jade as he casually walked over.

"It's about time," she snapped back, releasing Tori's hand to get up. They passed each other with a shared glance and then Beck's eyes shifted to Tori. His gaze then returned to Jade. She bristled and froze where she stood. To Tori, it looked like a cat and dog squaring off. It seemed tense but if Tori didn't know better it was more of a playful challenge. Beck was the first to break eye contact and walk away. Jade smirked and continued over to a black backpack in the corner. She yanked out what she needed and took her turn in the shower.


	12. The Beach

When the group was clean and comfortable they all sat around their room to decide when to return to the Vega household. Beck and Jade both volunteered to go but Sikowitz disagreed. Instead, he appointed Beck, Andre, and one of the Vega sisters. Jade had instantly tried to find ways for Tori not to go without blatantly saying she didn't want her to go. It was obvious however to the others so it was decided that Trina would go. The older Vega knew where their mother kept their papers anyway and she promised a stressed Tori that she would bring back clothes for both of them. Tori trusted Beck to be the protector and Andre to help them escape with his teleportation skill but she was still dying from anxiety and Trina hadn't even left yet. She could be a pain in the ass and they didn't always get along but Tori still loved her sister, and right now, they were all they had left.

"Ok then Andre. We leave it all to you," Sikowitz said with a gesture to the talented magician.

"Alright, grab my hands and we can go," he told Beck and Trina. Trina looked hesitant but there was nothing to fear. Andre had practiced this particular trick both backstage and on stage. Nothing would go wrong as far as he was concerned. They each took his hand and then they were gone in a blink of an eye. Only a strange sound followed them out. Tori nervously fiddled with her hands until Jade placed one of her own over hers. Tori looked up into her calm, serious gaze.

"They'll be fine Vega. I would trust both Andre and Beck with my life," she told the worried girl. Tori nodded and moved her hand to take Jade's hand into her own. The rest of the group set about planning the day. They decided on waiting for Beck, Andre, and Trina to get back then they would find something to eat. Afterwards, they would try to reassemble the stage so that it would be ready for that night's performance. It took an hour of waiting for the missing members of the group to get back. It was a long hour filled with anxiety that had Jade ready to charge out the door until the three popped back into the room like they hadn't even left. Trina looked winded and carried two suitcases packed full along with a medium sized bag that Tori knew was what she called her 'beauty supply kit'. Tori jumped from her perch next to Jade's chair and pulled her sister into a hug that almost made her fall over. Andre smiled and Beck chuckled.

"Tori! Tori get off me! I know you love me and all but geez let me breath!" Trina scolded. Tori only laughed and then released the oldest Vega. Trina smoothed out her blouse and then moved to set their stuff in the corner with the others.

"Glad to see you guys are ok," Robbie greeted. Cat nodded happily next to him.

"Yes, we've all been waiting with bated breath and now you are back safe and sound," Sikowitz spoke up, bringing his hands up to clasp together. He smiled proudly at the boys. Beck ran a hand through his hair and Andre waved a hand with a muttered 'no problem'.

"I don't mean to kill the 'father and son moment' but didn't you guys say you wanted to get something to eat?" Jade questioned. Tori may not have noticed, or maybe she ignored it, but Jade could hear her stomach rumble unhappily. She couldn't sit around while Tori starved just so Beck and Andre could be showered with praise they did deserve but had no place in her list of things she cared about at the moment. Beck rolled his eyes at her behavior but Cat clapped happily.

"Ok then, let's head out so we have more time on repairs. Depending on the damage, it could take all day," Andre guessed. They all got up to funnel through the door and out into the hall. Tori drifted between walking by Jade or Andre. Beck was busy being hung on by a blabbing Trina. Tori rolled her eyes and shook her head at her sister's obvious fondness for the werewolf. A glance to her side revealed Jade snickering at Beck's predicament. Tori added that to the things Jade found entertaining. They left the van were it was in favor of a nice long walk.

Random conversation peaked and waned depending on the subject but when silence hit it continued on comfortably. They found the breakfast place they had been at before and settled in. The meal was a welcomed relief and took off some stress. On their way back to the van, the subject of going to the beach came to light and soon everyone was begging Sikowitz to ditch a day of work for some lighthearted fun. Jade, who reluctantly came out in the first place, groaned and threw up her hands in exasperation. The sun was merrily shining down on them and if they did go to the beach there would be no shelter from it. Therefore, her input on the subject only contained complaints and half-hearted threats.

"Ok, ok, hold on a second and let me get in a word," Sikowitz yelled over the excited group. They quieted down and he thanked them before continuing.

"If you're all set on the beach then let's compromise shall we?" he began. Everyone nodded, showing they were listening.

"We can't put off a day of work," he continued. He immediately received complaints from everyone besides a quiet frown from Tori and a happy smile from Jade which quickly fell when Sikowitz added to his statement.

"But we can set up the show at the beach. I'm sure visitors would love to stop by a wonderful show when they go for a bonfire," he suggested. Everyone cheered and thanked their leader and guardian. They all launched into what they could do should they finish setting up early. All of them except Jade, who crossed her arms and glared at the sky like it was the sun's fault and not Sikowitz. She let out an irate breath which turned into a calm one when Tori, noticing her disappointment, slid her hand in Jade's and squeezed gently. Jade glanced at their hands and then up to meet Tori's soft brown eyes.

"It'll be ok West. I'll protect you from the big bad sun," she told the unhappy vampire playfully. Jade scoffed and shook her head.

"I can take care of myself, Vega," she replied in a snipped tone. Tori would have taken her seriously if she hadn't caught the slight upturn of Jade's lips. Tori nodded, slyly returning the small smile.

"Oh, I know you can, so maybe I'll leave you out in the sun then while I sit protected under a big umbrella," she teased. Jade's smirk widened.

"And then maybe I'll tell the others that I'm going to teach you the art of performing only to teach you nothing at all so you look like a complete idiot when we start the show," Jade challenged.

"You wouldn't do that. Besides, who said I'll help in that way? I can help back stage or sell tickets or find new locations or-" she listed but Jade cut her off.

" **I**  said so that's who, and maybe I will?" she shot back. Her hand tightened on Tori's just enough to make her feel uncomfortable. Tori looked away uncertainly and rushed to fix things, already beaten at the game she had started. She really didn't want to upset the already volatile vampire. Jade watched her squirm and attempt a few words before she let her serious, irritated expression drop in favor of a smirk and a chuckle. Tori halted her stuttering thought process and looked at Jade in confusion. Realization struck soon after and she frowned. Jade had to admit it looked cute on the normally smiling girl.

"You don't even mean that do you?" she asked. Jade shrugged and stared at Tori steadily.

"Maybe I do maybe I don't. I haven't decided yet," Jade responded. Tori bumped her shoulder with her own to get her to give her a straight answer. The simple gesture made Jade smile and shake her head.

"No, I don't. Whatever you feel like doing is up to you. Ask anyone for help for all I care. If you ever come to me with help…I'll help you," she admitted. Her blue-green eyes finally lost the mischievousness in favor of understanding. Tori felt so new to this and Jade knew she felt just like she did when she joined, out of place and lost from her ordeal. She needed someone to listen to her, be there for her, comfort her when there was no one else she could call a friend. She found that first in Beck before he showed her what it was to trust.

Slowly but surely she began to trust the others, even the self-conscious zombie. He may not know his way around making himself feel better but his antics sure gave her some entertainment. She wanted to make sure Tori had that same trust. She wanted her to understand that even though she suffered a great loss, there would always be someone there to help her up. Jade relaxed her hold on Tori's hand so that her fingers could softly caress the back of her hand. It brought a smile to Tori's puzzled expression and Jade saw her visibly relax at her words and her gesture of comfort.

"Thanks," Tori replied, a grateful smile appearing.

"No problem," Jade replied, looking away to see they had reached the van. The group piled in, taking their same spots the night before. Jade took Tori's hand in hers as soon as they were buckled in and settled. The connection to her was a comfort to her as much as it was a comfort to Tori. The Vega sisters took turns giving directions. They had lived there for some time now where else the group of traveling friends hadn't. The traffic was hell and hard to get through but they eventually made it into a parking spot after an hour. They climbed out and immediately felt sand grate underfoot. The grainy substance was everywhere, even in the parking lot. Jade scowled and lifted her foot to glare at the sand in disgust.

"I bet this gets absolutely everywhere," she grumbled. Both Tori and Trina nodded knowingly.

"Yeah, it does get  **everywhere** , if you know what I mean," Trina told her in a tone that suggested the worst. Jade groaned in irritation, not wanting to know that much information. She desperately wanted to get away from the sand but knew it was useless. Beck jumped from the van, sending sand kicking at Jade. She glared at him but his smirk made her swallow her complaint. He did it on purpose and she wasn't about to let him know she easily reacted how he wanted her to.

"Don't start, Beckett," she grumbled. Beck shrugged with his palms up in an innocent fashion and walked away. Tori watched him go and then looked at Jade curiously but she shrugged too and decided to drop it.

"Water! I need to swim! Can we go now, please?" Cat suddenly exclaimed, looking out at the wavy blue sea stretched out before them with longing in her open and innocent gaze. Robbie put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"Cat, what about your condition?" he reminded her. She dropped her arms sadly at her side and ducked her head to pout.

"God Cat just suck it up," Jade commented with crossed arms. It wasn't so much crossed in agitation at the redhead as it was at the sun. She was hiding her hands from the rays and she had tilted her wide brimmed hat just right so that shadows covered her face. Truthfully, she just wanted to escape from the rays and find a nice patch of shade. Through the whole conversation Trina looked from one person to another in a vain attempt to understand what was going on. She looked intensely confused, something that amused Jade when no one bothered to fill in the oldest Vega.

Tori felt slight guilt at not being the one to at least explain to Trina. She had learned many things from her new friends right from their mouths and a little from what she could pick right from their minds when they weren't paying attention or when their thoughts were just loud. She neglected to tell Trina at first to preserve their…unusual talents, but now should have changed that. These people would be the sisters' new family of sorts. She knew she had to tell her everything; even her own talent. Tori put a hand on Trina's shoulder to get her attention.

"I'll explain later," she told her sister.

"You better. It feels so uncomfortable being left out of the loop," Trina pouted. Jade snickered.

"You must feel uncomfortable all the time then," the pale raven haired girl pointed out. Trina slammed her foot down and clenched her hands into fists that shot down with her foot.

"Ooo, you little…" she grumbled. Jade raised her eyebrow at the apparent threat and only took an intimidating step towards Trina. She dropped all her anger to step back quickly.

"You little, what, Trina?" she asked, making sure she showed off her fangs. Tori hurriedly got between them. She gave Jade a look that told her to calm down and she huffed out a breath before complying. Beck stifled a laugh behind his hand but stopped and looked away when Jade heard and glanced back at him.

"Ok, enough of this bickering young'uns. Let's get to work," Sikowitz announced with a clap of his hands. They all groaned and scattered to grab what they could. They walked down the sidewalk until they hit the large boardwalk. A generous space of concrete sat at the forefront of the boardwalk. It provided the last bit of solid ground before it gave way to sloping sand beneath and then waves. Thick wooded pillars held up the wooden boardwalk and it stretched a good distance out to sea. In the distance, Jade could make out people fishing out at the pier.

"You guys finish unloading and I'll go see if I can obtain a permit," Sikowitz told them. They nodded and he walked off, a thoughtful expression in place and a hand on his bearded chin. He looked pretty eccentric to Beck. Over the years his friend had changed from a very reserved and polite young man to a crazy at first glance but insanely fun older man. He now wore strange combinations of clothes that clashed with his vibrant behavior and slowly balding head. Sikowitz disappeared and Beck went back to taking turns with the others going back for supplies. As soon as they finished unloading everything, with a few drawbacks from Cat who stopped on occasion to stare at the water longingly, they sat around to relax only for Sikowitz to return with an official.

"Cost me twenty five dollars for that permit so we better get a good show going tonight," he grumbled. The official looked them over with mild interest and then moved to direct the crowd out of the area. A perimeter was set up and they got to work building their stage. It wasn't too damaged and in a few hours it stood tall again with a sign propped in front.  _Be Back Shortly._ The title of their show and the time was posted for anyone interested underneath. Cat happily added the extra lights she had been dying to add since a while back. It would draw in more of an audience so Sikowitz agreed.

They had to acquire a generator for the lights much to Sikowitz's dismay but Cat assured him it would help. He relented of course. The sun was beginning to set, sending a beautiful array of warm colors over the sea. It was surprising to still see so many people out. With some time to spare, the group split as each interest took them in different directions with the promise of meeting up on time later. It was important they didn't lose track of time. Sikowitz made sure that particular piece of information stuck to Jade and the vampire swiped a finger in a cross over her heart in reply. Sikowitz nodded happily and walked off with Robbie and Cat. Both were heading down to the water out by the rocks to keep an eye out for Cat who they couldn't keep from the water anymore.

She claimed it was calling to her all day. She skipped away with them happily when they agreed to accompany her. Beck, Andre, and Trina continued down the boardwalk to see what it offered in the way of food or entertainment. The boys had been making plans all day and Trina just wanted to follow Beck around. They invited Robbie but he backed down in favor of doing something away from a crowd. They tended to stare at him and it made him even more self-conscious. Jade was asked too but she instantly declined and shot down their offer to Tori before they could ask. She wanted to take this opportunity to be alone with her. They had shrugged and set off one way while Tori and Jade went the other way.


	13. Mine

Tori glanced at Jade out of the corner of her eyes, silently studying her. She had shed her hat, gloves, and jacket as soon as the sun was low enough revealing a fitted black shirt and dark blue jeans. All the dark colors just managed to make her blend into the background. The surrounding darkness didn't help matters. Tori briefly wondered if that was what Jade wanted or if she just liked dark colors. Tori couldn't help but drag her eyes over Jade and wonder what lay under the dark clothes. She wasn't blind to the sensual curves and confident walk that was Jade West.

She was beautiful. Jade looked over at Tori briefly and caught her staring. Tori blushed a little and looked away, hoping Jade couldn't see but she had a pretty good feeling she did because she laughed. She flung an arm good-naturedly around Tori's waist and pulled her close, uncaring of the curious or interested eyes around them. She leaned in close so that her mouth was close to Tori's ear. She shuddered at the cool body pressed against hers but it wasn't from the cold.

"What are you staring at, Vega? Am I that good looking? You aren't too bad yourself you know," she whispered, making sure her lips brushed the other girl's ear. She was pleased when she felt Tori's body tremble in her arms.

"Let's get out of the lime light and find a spot to ourselves," Jade suggested. Tori nodded, relieved when Jade put distance between them and let her walk freely.

"What do you have in mind?" Tori questioned, her voice wavering only slightly, revealing how anxious she was. Jade smirked and shrugged as her sharp eyes scanned their surroundings. Her gaze landed on another pier in the distance and she raised a hand to point it out. She closed one eye and pointed spot on in a teasing fashion. Tori smiled and looked to where Jade pointed.

"Let's head over there. It looks pretty abandoned and it goes almost as far out as the one we set up at," she commented. How Jade could see all that was a mystery and an impressed feat rolled up in one. She supposed it had to do with what Jade was. Funny, how that never crossed Tori's mind as much as it should. Shouldn't she be worried since she was basically food? Strangely, she wasn't at all worried and the careful caresses in which Jade touched her sure did help things. Jade's over-all protectiveness of her did wonders. How could she be afraid of someone who obviously held her well-being at top priority? Long story short, Tori trusted Jade. It may have been stupid, but she did. Jade must have said something while she was thinking because she snapped her fingers in Tori's face.

"Hey, are you even listening to me? Don't tell me you haven't heard a word I've said," she stated haughtily. Tori looked at her slightly irritated expression, barely visible in the dark.

"Ok, then I won't," she replied, a smile appearing in place of the thoughtful frown it had been in. Jade growled low in her throat and looked away.

"I said, it looks like we have the pier to ourselves," she repeated, wondering why she even bothered. Normally she wouldn't waste her time restating what she had said but she found it didn't bug her as much as it should when it came to Tori. She sighed and pushed away the irritation. She took Tori's warm hand in her own and pulled her along down the wooden pier and out toward the ocean. It was chilly the further out they went and Tori felt the goose bumps on her arms. The rolling waves sent up occasional sprays that didn't help either. Jade frowned at her obvious discomfort once they reached the end of the pier. She dropped Tori's hand and she immediately wrapped her arms around herself.

"I'll be right back. I'm getting you a jacket," Jade told her softly. Tori opened her mouth to tell her it wasn't necessary but Jade was already gone. Tori blinked her eyes in shock and waited a minute before she almost had a heart attack when a voice spoke up suddenly behind her.

"Calm down Vega, it's just me. Here," Jade said, handing her a thick black hoodie. Tori pulled it on and instantly felt better.

"Thanks," she said gratefully. Jade nodded and leaned on the railing.

"I couldn't have warmed you up on my own now could I? I would just make you freeze to death," she responded. Tori didn't miss the slight acid in her tone. An idea formed in her head and she waltzed up to Jade, moving in a deliberate manner that Jade noticed quickly. She shyly leaned into the now curious vampire and pulled her close by her belt loops so that they were flush against each other. Jade immediately liked this new side of Tori. It amazed her that she had so much influence over her. She knew Tori wasn't the type to make the first move, and often looked embarrassed or shy when Jade advanced on her, but these rare moments said otherwise. Tori could play her game just as well as she could if she wanted.

"I can think of a few ways you can warm me up fast," she whispered, her lips barely touching Jade's. She inhaled sharply and her hands slid down Tori's sides to rest on her hips.

"Oh, and what might that include?" she inquired. Tori smiled and her gaze never left hers as she finally closed the very small distance between them. Tori pulled away and ended the kiss far too quickly for Jade's taste. She growled and her hands tightened on Tori's waist.

"You tease," she accused in a husky voice. Tori already had her wound up and she knew it judging by her confident smile. Her hand skimmed over Jade's hips and under her shirt to heat up the skin underneath. Jade closed her eyes, enjoying the only warmth she cared for. Fuck the sun. All she wanted to heat up her skin was Tori's flaming touch. Her own hands rose to pull the human in for a longer kiss but as soon as her lips got close she deviated and instead kissed down Jade's jaw. She groaned in both pleasure and agitation, making Tori chuckle under her breath.

"Have you ever heard of the boy who cried wolf?" she inquired. Tori only smiled, knowing the tale but humoring Jade so she shook her head.

"He called for help when the wolf actually came but no one listened because of his many previous lies and he was eaten," she replied simply. Jade pushed her back so that the rail dug into her from behind. Jade pressed her own body against Tori's, effectively trapping her. Her hands gripped the rail on either side of Tori's hips and they tightened, bending the thick metal. Tori heard it squeal as it twisted but it only served to heighten her current emotions. Jade suddenly snarled and bared her fangs at Tori. She released the rail with her right hand and it snaked up to tilt Tori's head to the side, exposing her neck. Tori's breath quickened and she closed her eyes as Jade leaned in. She felt teeth on her neck but no pain followed. Jade had stopped. Instead, the sharp teeth were replaced with a hot, wet tongue trailing over her skin. She shuddered with a moan.

"Did I scare you?" Jade mumbled in Tori's ear.

"For a second," she admitted breathlessly. It was frightening but at the same time exhilarating. She didn't know whether she should call herself a daredevil or just plain stupid.

"Maybe you shouldn't taunt the townsfolk by saying there's a wolf and not meaning it. Because maybe, when the wolf shows up you'll wish you hadn't," Jade remarked. Her right hand dragged lazily down her throat while her eyes followed. Her left hand slithered under her shirt, over heated skin, and came to rest at the small of her back. She pressed their bodies together with the slight pressure on her back. Tori's hands had balled into Jade's shirt subconsciously and suddenly the smell of Jade was everywhere. A glance down at the hoodie she wore made her realize it was Jade's. She had seen her wear it all day before. The added scent of Jade leaning into her made her dizzy. It made her carefree, that strangely warm and inviting scent. Despite Jade's warning, Tori replied with a smirk of defiance.

"I'll try to remember that but I'm not promising anything," she replied. Jade's smirk turned devilish as she leaned in to nip at Tori's neck. Her body tensed before relaxing when sharp teeth didn't meet soft skin. Jade had forced her fangs back in order to nibble down Tori's neck and eventually bite into her shoulder. The thin girl under her arched her back at the dull pain from blunt teeth and a groan fell past her lips. Jade sucked at the sensitive flesh before biting down again only to smooth over the quickly forming mark she left behind.

She tried not to bite too hard, but without knowing, Tori was breaking down Jade's carefully structured barriers like they were made of cardboard, both physically and mentally. As she tasted the skin of Tori's neck once more she couldn't stop the thought that blared through her mind. Tori heard the need in Jade's thoughts. It was animal in nature and it demanded to be sated. The best Jade could do to appease her growing hunger and arousal for Tori was to mark her. Tori caught this all loud and clear even over her own rapidly beating heart and scattered thoughts.

"You're mine, Tori. I want all of you and I refuse to share with anyone else," Jade said, quiet and gruff but firm. Her hips pressed into hers and Tori couldn't help reciprocating. Jade's frustrated growl reached her ears before her mouth was claimed in a rough kiss. Jade's carefully blunt teeth tugged at her bottom lip as gently as she could before her tongue slid out to soothe the pain away and tangle with her tongue. Tori's hand tightened on Jade's shirt, pulling her closer while Jade's hands dragged up her sides to play with the edge of her bra. Her fingers danced around her torso, occasionally dipping under her bra and making Tori shiver.

She was quickly becoming submissive under Jade's controlling hands and lips so she uncurled her own hands to run them down Jade's torso. Jade tensed as hard muscle became solid. She released Tori from the passionate kiss they shared to hiss out a breath in pleasure. Tori's hands skimmed over cold skin under her shirt before meeting at her back then coming back around to skate over the path she just took. Her hands left burning trails over Jade's body. Her movements were just as coordinated as Jade's and it was then Jade knew Tori caught on to the new teasing game. She huffed out a breathy chuckle as one hand came up to hold Tori's chin.

"It seems I always underestimate you. You can really keep up can't you?" she asked, slightly impressed. Tori returned the smirk she was given with confidence.

"I guess I learned from the best," Tori replied, a sparkle in her eyes. Jade saw it as a new challenge. She quickly realized she loved challenging her and getting a challenge in return.

"Kiss ass," she muttered.

"You want me to do that too?" Tori asked playfully, her hand dragging down to grip Jade's behind. She arched her back and pressed into Tori with a groan but she managed her comeback.

"Smart ass," she responded through clenched teeth.

"I'm pretty sure mine isn't as smart as yours," Tori replied, bringing her free hand around with a smack to join her other hand. Jade growled and her fangs were back. Tori was easily bringing out the best and worst in her. Tori however only seemed more turned on and quickly came to the conclusion that she was stupid, stupidly head over heels for Jade. Her hands slipped into Jade's back pockets snuggly and Jade leaned in to nuzzle her neck. God how she loved the way Tori smelled. It was at intoxicating levels when she was aroused.

"Fuck Vega, do you know how much I want you? If I wasn't so worried about what I'd do to you I would take you right here," she stated, one hand tangling in her hair and the other softly trailing down her cheek.

"Jade West unsure? Well, that's new," she teased. Jade's soft touch turned firm as she gripped Tori's chin, making her look into her blue-green eyes.

"I can't lose control in any way. I told you I would protect you and if that means from myself then I will," she told her. Behind all the desire Tori could see something more. She was serious and that look in her eyes alone made Tori understand. Jade really did care for her.

"I know," Tori replied, just as serious. Jade softly rested her hands on Tori's hips while Tori's arms went around her neck. She returned Jade's gaze and then leaned in to press her lips to Jade's one more time. This kiss wasn't rushed or heated like the others but it still set them both on fire again. The slow, deliberate pace expressed so much between them. Tori pulled away first for air and rested her head on Jade's shoulder, her nose brushing Jade's neck. In a complete one eighty their blind passion bloomed into something else. They no longer stood caught in the turbulent winds of want and need, grinding against each other in an effort to get closer. Now, they stood in a tight embrace, one that still had them touching completely but it was calm and content. It was effortless and the two never felt something so right.

"As much as I really want to spend the rest of my night with you, I think we should head back. I don't want everyone thinking you converted me to the dark side," Tori joked, releasing her hold on Jade enough so she could see her but still keep her in her grasp. Jade laughed deviously and leaned in to rest her forehead on Tori's, their noses brushing.

"Aww, why not Vega? It would be fun, I guarantee it," Jade replied, her smirk back in place. It was Tori's turn to laugh.

"I'm sure it will. Come on, you're tempting me as it is," Tori responded, taking Jade's hand in her own and tugging her forward. Jade groaned in exasperation but followed anyway. She gave Tori a genuine smile. It reached her eyes and Tori swore they sparkled in the surrounding lights. She kissed Jade's cheek, returned the smile, and then continued to pull her along. She noted happily that Jade carried herself differently. She didn't walk stiffly or with an angry intention. It was smooth and easy, a sign that she herself was at ease and content. Tori had a bounce in her step and an infectious bright smile on her face.

They walked back in silence and when they reached their destination they found that Sikowitz, Robbie, and Cat were still missing. Tori released Jade's hand to converse with Andre while Jade leaned against the stage to watch Beck talk with Trina. He looked tired but kept up being polite even though she was sure Trina talked his ear off. He glanced up at her and a knowing smile lit up his face. Jade only rolled her eyes and looked back at Tori, realizing too late that she just proved Beck right. She didn't have to hear Beck say she was getting soft. She didn't have to because she knew it by the spark of recognition in his dark eyes. Jade also knew that she liked this new side of her and didn't care whether Beck knew that too or not. She sat down on a corner of the stage, idly tracing the outline of the nautical star on her right arm.

She remembered getting the tattoo back when her mother said she wasn't allowed to get any tattoos. She had also gotten her eyebrow and nose pierced as an added bonus when she was told she couldn't get that either. She had run away a week after that, and looking back now, it seemed trivial compared to how she had to live now. She often caught herself wondering if she had just stayed home then she wouldn't have lived with her friends and she wouldn't have been attacked. But the more she thought of it, the more she felt it was meant to happen. She closed her eyes for a moment to calm the reoccurring thoughts and only looked up when a soft, warm, hand was placed over the tattoo that brought on all her old thoughts and insecurities she felt in the past. Tori looked at her questionably with a tilt of her head but didn't ask even though Jade could see the curiosity in her gaze.

"Sikowitz, Cat, and Robbie are here. You need to get ready with the others," she told the brooding vampire. Jade nodded and stood up on the stage, Tori's hand slipping off her arm, but Jade grabbed onto it and snagged the other. Before Tori could say anything, Jade effortlessly pulled her up so that she stood next to her. Tori was caught off guard and stumbled once her feet were on the stage. She fell into Jade with surprise still etched on her face and Jade laughed.

"We'll have to find you a job in this you know," Jade told her quietly. Tori looked into her eyes to see the troubles that haunted them before where gone for now and replaced with playfulness. Tori only nodded and let Jade drag her by the hand backstage. Beck watched the interaction from afar with small smile, but then Sikowitz called to him and he jogged over without hesitation.


	14. Close

The others had already been sent backstage along with Trina who pouted and complained but much like her sister was dragged into work. Unlike Tori, she listed off a long list of excuses not to participate. Her reluctance was ignored much to her irritation. Tori was more enthusiastic. She helped backstage and even suggested she sing as contribution whenever they needed. It was what she excelled in back at her school after all. They listened to her talk, happy to have such a bright person on board that wasn't too far gone like Cat. Sikowitz got their attention and stood with his hands behind his back to wait for them to quiet down.

"After this we need to relocate. It's easier to stay hidden if we change location often. The Black Shadow will of course find us again eventually but I want to be prepared when that happens. I'm almost completely sure he will find us again very soon," Sikowitz explained quietly, his tone registering complete seriousness and worry. It was a tone Beck rarely, if ever, heard from him. He nodded in understanding.

"I agree. It feels almost like he planned for all this to happen. He wants us to group up like it would be easier to take us all out at once," Beck mumbled thoughtfully. Sikowitz suddenly looked shocked and his hands flew to his balding head.

"Great Gandhi, that's exactly what he's trying to do! Make plans for immediate departure as soon as we can," he stated, slightly pacing.

"How about we start heading North? I was thinking for some time…and well, maybe we could try starting at the source?" Beck suggested. At that moment Andre called to them from the stage. Sikowitz waved him off and turned to Beck.

"You mean to Canada?" Sikowitz questioned. Beck frowned and his dark eyes hardened. His parents had a hand in whatever was going on and he had a feeling his hometown would be the root of the Black Shadow's scheme. There had to be some clue there and for weeks he had wanted to go. Now seemed like the best time.

"Beck…" Sikowitz began, slightly warning but mostly concerned.

"I know. Let's just make sure, ok? I know exactly where to check," Beck replied, holding up his hands to stop Sikowitz from speaking so he could get a word in. Sikowitz sighed and held the bridge of his nose. When he finally returned Beck's determined gaze he nodded.

"To Canada then," he agreed. Beck smiled and then rushed to find his place in the performance. Sikowitz followed him. Tori kept herself busy during the performance by gathering supplies, props, and costumes for the group. Trina sometimes helped her but often times just played dress up. Tori rolled her eyes and passed Cat a bucket and a jug of water. She walked over to her sister to tell her off but Jade beat her to it. She grabbed Trina from behind by the shoulders so that her sister almost jumped clean out of her skin. Jade laughed and walked around to face Trina. She flicked the oldest Vega on her forehead and Trina only back peddled instead of fighting back like Tori thought she would.

"Mind helping for once?" Jade questioned with slight irritation in her tone. Trina nodded hastily and rushed to get back in her own clothes. Jade's body suddenly relaxed from its tense state and she turned to see Tori. She smirked and made her way over to her. Tori eyed her with a smile, loving the way her costume fit her since day one.

"You know you're shamelessly checking me out right?" Jade told her.

"Yes," she admitted. Jade chuckled and brushed her cheek with her fingers as she passed.

"Stay on your toes Vega," she whispered. Tori watched her walk out on stage. She was fully content with watching her performance but Jade had basically told her to stay on task and she would do anything to keep her happy so she looked for something to do. She assisted Andre with setting up a trick and helped Sikowitz find his misplaced cane. The rest of the time was spent keeping things in order and easy to find. She was happy and relieved to see her sister rushing around helping, however reluctantly. The show ended and the crowd dispersed, leaving the group to take a break backstage. Beck set out the sign saying they were done for the day and then hopped off when he saw Jade leaning against the stage deep in thought.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked her calmly. He leaned next to her, his elbow only briefly nudging her to get her attention. She glanced at him and then out to sea. When she didn't answer, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Jade watched his familiar uneasy gesture but couldn't bring herself to tell him how conflicted she was. She was saved from answering when he began talking instead.

"We're going to Canada," he told her.

"Why?" she responded, slightly curious but somewhat knowing why. She crossed her arms and wished she could still drink coffee. It never failed to calm her and it was so damn good. She had loved coffee but now all she really craved was blood. She never thought anything would be better than coffee but then there was Tori. God, how much Tori resembled her new favorite brand of coffee was interesting to say the least. She had the deepest brown eyes that swirled with emotion. They were warm and inviting. Her hair was a soft and wavy brown. Her skin was hot to the touch, tan, and smooth. The taste of her blood and skin calmed her need but excited her at the same time. Just like that shot of caffeine she routinely had every day when she was human. She may not have been able to have coffee anymore but Tori was coming close to being her own personal shot of caffeine. Jade sighed and forced her thoughts away from Tori Vega so she could focus on the conversation at hand. Beck looked at her with a small, questionable quirk of his eyebrows but he continued.

"Sikowitz agrees with me that it all must have started there. You know, this whole mess we seem to have found ourselves in? We always knew there was a reason to this and I think if we go back we could possibly find a clue of some sort," he explained. Jade knew him enough to see just how much this was bugging him. His posture told her he was annoyed, uneasy, nervous, and possibly angry.

"It's a good start. Did you have a location in mind?" she asked him, finally looking away to people watch. She often amused herself with the idea that watching people pass was like reading a menu and her earlier thoughts didn't help keep her hunger in check. It only put her more on edge. She just had to choose what she wanted off the menu. It was a morbid thought but never failed to entertain her. She smiled slightly, something Beck didn't miss. His eyebrow rose but he continued on once more.

"I'm planning on checking my house. I know it may be long since cleaned out but if my parents had anything to do with this then they may have hidden something," he responded. Jade pulled her eyes away from a good looking young man and trained them on Beck instead. She already had the mindset to take off for the night but she forced herself to stay in the conversation. She also knew that Beck knew where her distraction was coming from.

"You had said in the past your parents moved for a reason. You could be right. We should head out as soon as possible," she replied through clenched teeth. Beck nodded and brushed her chin in concern. She had no idea why he did that until he pulled away with a bloody finger. The smell of her own blood made her sigh longingly and it was then she realized her habit of biting her lip backfired as her fang cut into her skin.

"Maybe we should go for a quick run?" he suggested. She only nodded, taking a step away from the stage only to stop.

"Hold on, wait for me here," she told him. He began to question her when she quickly climbed up and disappeared backstage. She easily found Tori and pulled her aside, literally cutting her conversation with Andre off. The two were testing Tori's abilities, and when Jade pulled her away, she lost whatever Andre was projecting to her. She was ready to show how upset she was until she saw who had pulled her aside. Her mouth opened to greet her but immediately shut when she felt how tense Jade was. She could hear the hunger grating in the vampire's thoughts and immediately understood.

"I'm going to take a run with Beck. If we don't get back in time stay close to the others and we'll find you. Don't worry, the group will understand and keep you safe. Well, they better, or they'll have to answer to me," she said, a mix of seriousness offset by playfulness. She was having a hard time keeping back the sudden bloodlust that struck but she didn't want her to worry. Tori could hear and see it all anyways. Jade's eyes began to darken and her breathing began to quicken. Her thoughts were only running on one thing.

"Ok, be careful," Tori responded, hardly thinking the vampire and werewolf needed to be told that. She was confident they could handle any threat. Jade nodded and reached out to tilt Tori's head up gently. She leaned in and softly brought their lips together. It didn't last long but it was enough. Jade pulled away, offered Tori a crooked smile, and then quickly put distance between them. Tori walked back over to the group while Jade made her way back to Beck. Her tongue passed over her lips, tasting Tori and making her shudder. The mind reader was capable of calming her, helping her focus, and even making her feel wired all at the same time. She shook her head to clear away all other thoughts and only focused on what she needed to do. She jumped off the stage and landed next to Beck who was patiently waiting for her.

As soon as she appeared he loped off into a quick jog and she followed. They wound through a neighborhood of houses and Beck took the opportunity to strip while they crossed through an empty alley. He shifted in a blink of an eye and soon Jade ran next to a huge wolf creature. They crossed a wide street as fast as they could, rounded a colorful home and tore across the beach to a secluded area where the waves met the shore further up. It was close to a formation of rocks where Jade stood watch while Beck galloped into the water. He always did like to swim so it was a silent agreement to take care of Beck first before Jade. That way, he would be in a level headed state should she mess up. No one disturbed them by the time Beck dragged himself back out. His sharp nails clung to the equally sharp rocks as he pulled himself up and over to Jade.

He stood up to full height, making Jade feel small but not overpowered. They had wrestled before and other times gotten into serious disagreements that left Jade slow to heal and Beck just as injured, but nothing serious. She knew he was strong in this form but she was sure he wasn't mindless. He didn't want to hurt her and even if he fought on full power she knew he wasn't as strong as the Black Shadow was in the same form. He may have gotten almost as big but his blows never broke bone the way the Black Shadow's had. He huffed out a content breath and shook out his fur. Jade held up her hands and growled at him when he was done. If he could smile she knew he would be. He enjoyed pushing her buttons. She shook her head in irritation and began to track back over the rocks and into the soft sand. She barely sunk into it while Beck clumsily followed her, his weight and size unfit to traverse such terrain.

"I have a mind to tear you apart for that but I don't have the patience. I'm starving and you're just being childish," she grumbled. He barked a reply and brushed past her with enough force to push her aside. She stumbled and narrowed her gaze at him. She pushed back, making him trip over his steps. He was currently walking on all fours for better balance. He stood and knocked her over with a paw to her back. She caught herself before falling in the sand and snarled at him. He took off back towards the houses and she chased after him. They slipped into a playful but rough game of tag as they searched out someone to corner. They caught two people before Jade felt better. She wanted to be sure she was in total control. They backtracked to the alley where Beck's clothes still sat and he changed back to pull then on. The first thing he did once he was done was smile tiredly, but still playfully, at Jade.

"You mutt," she mumbled, pushing him away. He was still strong in this form but not as much as before so he almost fell under the force. He guffawed and pushed her back, only making her deviate slightly from the straight line she walked. She let out a laugh and looked at him, freezing in her tracks at the look he had in his honest gaze.

"What are you playing at?" she questioned him, suddenly unsure. They had been doing this for years, and while Jade always saw him as a close friend and even a brother, he always looked at her with something more. She knew this of course but she had hoped he would move on now that she had found someone she thought of that way. He slowed to stop next to her. His smile slid from his face and his confident posture turned uncertain.

"Jade, I…" he began. She groaned in exasperation and started a quick walk to the end of the alley. A firm grip on her wrist stopped her. She ripped her hand out of his and about faced so quickly he held up his hands to show her he meant no harm. It was only then did she realize she had bared her teeth at him and a low warning growl slipped from her.

"Beck, I know what you're trying to do and I'm sorry but even if things were the way they were a few days back I still wouldn't be able to feel the way you do about me," she told him truthfully. It hurt her to see him hurt but she had to make him understand. He nodded and ran a hand through his hair.

"I know. I just wanted to see what it would have been like if…" his words died again and his hurt expression turned wounded. Had he been in wolf form he would have had his ears down, tail between his legs, downcast eyes, and a whine ghosting from his muzzle. Jade sighed and clenched her fists before placing a cold hand on his arm.

"One time?" she asked him hesitantly. She had to at least give him that. He looked up from the ground with hope and stepped toward her. His wide hand smoothed over her cheek and stayed there. The heat was comforting but nothing more and although it was hotter than the heat that came off of Tori, it didn't cause the same kind of heat. It was only due to the fact that werewolves had a naturally higher temperature than humans.

"The only time. I promise," he responded truthfully. Jade nodded, and before she could do or say anything else, he had her pinned to his body. His left hand moved to the small of her back and his right moved off her cheek to the back of her head so that he could bring her lips to his. She responded the best she could for his sake, but couldn't fall into it completely because of the strange sensation of the act in the first place. It felt wrong but she had to allow it for this moment. Her hands came up to slide around his neck and they stayed that way until Beck pulled back. He was out of breath but his happy and content smile practically blinded her.

"Thank you," he breathed. The sincerity in his voice brought her back to why she even agreed to this in the first place. She may not be in love with Beck but she did love him. It was the least she could do.

"Don't mention it. Seriously, never speak of this again," she replied, trying to sound threatening but the note of sincerity in her own voice tipped him off that she wasn't too upset. He laughed and hugged her close.

"I won't," he promised. They held each other for a moment longer and then he let her go. They walked back in the direction of the pier hand in hand, something else Jade let him do for now, while remaining quiet the whole way. Nothing more needed to be said and the topic, nor the moment, would ever be brought up between them again. It would become another one of their silent agreements. They got back in time to see the last of the equipment being carried off. Beck had dropped Jade's hand a while back, something she was grateful for, and rushed to help. Jade on the other hand sought out Tori. As meaningless as the kiss with Beck was to her, she made it her mission to keep no secrets between her and the mind reader she was quickly falling for. She found Tori arguing with Trina by the back of the van. Andre was trying to play the peacemaker but it wasn't going well.

"What's the problem this time?" she asked lazily as she came to a stop by the magician. He groaned and gestured to the bickering Vega sisters.

"They began a fight over how ungrateful Trina is being and it twisted into how unhappy Trina is with everything and how Tori doesn't seem to be taking it as bad as her so she obviously doesn't care. Or so Trina thinks," Andre explained. Jade looked at Trina's angry expression and then to Tori. She knew her enough to see that she was just as angry, but hurt and sadness lied right underneath. Jade walked over and laid a hand on Tori's shoulder. She stopped whatever she was saying in favor of looking over her shoulder at the quietly concerned vampire. The sad, slightly watering eyes, looked into her stern gaze and all Jade wanted to do was hurt Trina. She rubbed Tori's back comfortingly and then turned her sharp gaze on the oldest Vega.


	15. Honesty

Jade's grip on Tori's shoulder tightened; her silent signal to let her handle the situation. Tori was quickly becoming upset so she willingly let Jade step in and take it from there. She nodded and moved so that Jade stood protectively in front of her. Tori gripped her hand, the only thing she could accomplish without breaking down in tears. She was affected by the turn of events just as much as Trina. The only difference was she had an anchor that helped her get through it and that very same person was helping her again.

"Leave her alone Trina. You may not see how much this is affecting everyone but it doesn't mean you can take it out on Tori. Everyone has their own way of mourning and it isn't always as obvious as every emotion you seem to go through. If I were you, I would try to get your head out of your ass and try to understand how everyone else perceives you before questioning how you see them. That or I'll  **make** you understand," she told the oldest Vega. Her voice wasn't cutting but it demanded her attention. The whole time she fought to keep her voice down but she couldn't help the growl that escaped toward the end. Her hand slightly tightened on Tori's hand but otherwise, she did a good job of keeping herself in line.

She would have verbally torn Trina apart had something like this happened without Tori around. She inwardly cursed the girl next to her for making her so soft, something Tori extracted from her thoughts easily. She smiled, glad Jade was making an effort to keep her temper in check for her. Jade rolled her eyes at Tori's expression, knowing she heard her thoughts. Trina was at a loss for words but when she recovered from her shock she only let out an angry and annoyed breath before walking away with arms crossed. She passed Beck who moved out of her way but hesitated like he wanted to follow her. He pointed over his shoulder with his thumb at the angry older Vega.

"Is it just me or she looks like a kid who didn't get the toy she wanted?" Beck asked them good-naturedly. At seeing him, Jade was reminded of the task she had set out to complete in the first place. She looked away from Beck and moved to drag Tori away. Beck shrugged when Andre looked at him questioningly. Jade led Tori into the van and they waited quietly for the others to follow suit. She resolved to tell Tori everything as soon as they reached the hotel. Tori watched Jade with a steady gaze, trying to glean something from picking through her thoughts but Jade kept her out. What was bugging her then?

Tori sighed and waited until everyone piled in and they headed to their rooms. A small conversation was held here and there but Jade wasn't listening and neither was Tori. They followed the group and Jade only responded when the group went to their room and Trina began to go into the separate room. Jade snagged the older Vega and yanked her back into the hall. Trina looked outraged at the man handling until she saw who had grabbed her. She frowned but stayed where Jade put her, not daring to disagree. Tori glanced at Jade questionably but remained quiet, more interested in seeing things play out.

"You're going to the room with the others. You feel tired and don't care where you decide to sleep," Jade spoke quietly. The tone of her voice flowed like liquid and seemed to curl through the air. Tori felt compelled to follow what she said even though she had directed the hidden command at Trina. She shook her head, realizing that Jade had put Trina in a trance. Her sister nodded, looking dazed, but left to do exactly what Jade wanted. The door shut behind her and Jade offered her a smug smile. She gestured to the other room and Tori went in first. Jade followed her and shut the door.

"Don't worry, I only want to talk," Jade began, her trademark smirk on her face.

"I wasn't worried," Tori muttered with a roll of her eyes and walked over to fall across the couch. She let out a breath and closed her eyes. Jade slowly walked over and perched on the arm of the couch by Tori's feet.

"Ok, what's up?" Tori asked calmly, her eyes still closed. One arm lay draped over her stomach and the other hung off the couch, barely brushing the floor. The response from Jade was a mocking laugh that made Tori sit up and look at her. Jade shook her head and then looked at Tori with an amused but uncertain gaze.

"We aren't even going out yet I feel like I am. I feel like you're already mine. It's ridiculous. I've lived my life removed from most people and I really don't like letting anyone too close. Not since…not since that monster killed the only people I called family. You're the first person in a long time I feel I can trust and I want to prove it. I want to be honest with you so you can trust me too," Jade told her, walking over to kneel by Tori's hand. Tori watched her curiously and lifted her relaxed hand to take Jade's in her own. Her cool skin made Tori shiver but it didn't distract her from what Jade was trying to say. By the way she said it she was serious and the look in her eyes was open, trusting. Her guard was down and it was something Tori wanted to see more of.

"It isn't ridiculous. What are you trying to say?" she asked softly. Jade stood fluidly, Tori's hand sliding from hers.

"When I went running with Beck he wanted to know what could have been. I mean, had we not run into you I'm sure he would be the closest one I could trust. I could see something happening between us eventually but…geez, what happened to me? You made me soft, Vega," she accused with a smile. Tori sat up, laughing at her inability to explain and stay on topic.

"He kissed you," she finished for Jade. She looked down at the mind reader and nodded.

"I already know he cares for you a lot. I can see it. I'm surprised you guys haven't already been together before I showed up," Tori admitted with shrug. Jade smiled and sat next to her.

"Honestly, I'm surprised too. He's the type of person I would have gone out with. I never would have thought I went both ways," Jade said with a laugh when she saw Tori blush at her confession.

"Beck is like a brother to me and I can't see him any other way. I love him, but I'm not  **in**  love with him," Jade continued.

"So, you wanted me to know there was nothing between you guys?" Tori said. Jade nodded.

"Funny, the thing about dating a mind reader is you have no choice but to have no secrets. I would find out eventually if I really wanted to but knowing you willingly told me and I didn't have to find out on my own is very chivalrous of you," Tori teased, playful but still grateful. She nudged Jade in the side and the now slightly embarrassed vampire pushed back, knocking her over.

"Don't make fun of me. I hadn't thought of that, smart ass. I was trying to be honest with you," she snapped, getting up.

"Wait, where are you going?" Tori asked her, her laughter dying out.

"Back to the other room so you can get to sleep. I'll drag your sister over here while I'm at it," she replied, walking quickly to the door. Tori jumped from the couch and caught her arm before she even touched the handle.

"Don't go. I won't mess with you anymore," she pleaded. Jade looked at her and groaned exasperatedly. Puppy dog eyes were cheating as far as she was concerned.

"No, I think you should get some sleep. Plus, leaving can be your punishment for making fun of me," she grumbled, reaching out to grab the handle. Tori rushed to put herself between Jade and the door. Jade moved to place her hands on either side of her and leaned in.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, her voice low. Tori smirked but didn't move.

"Stay with me tonight. The others won't mind," she suggested. Jade looked into her eyes for a few more moments and then gave in with a sigh. Her hands slid from the door and she turned to lie on the couch.

"Ok fine, I'll stay. Now go to sleep," she said in a monotone. She draped an arm over her eyes and relaxed. It was quiet until Tori moved to climb over her. She rested her body on Jade's and propped her head on her hands which clasped together on Jade's stomach. Jade removed her arm and looked down at the softly smiling youngest Vega.

"Go to bed," she commanded, trying to discourage whatever was going through Tori's mind.

"Lay with me," she replied, unyielding. Jade shook her head and tried to move her but Tori clung on. Jade growled in irritation and picked her up. With a little more force she got her to let go and threw her over her shoulder. Tori squealed in surprise.

"Jade, put me down!" she cried out in alarm.

"Nope, I'll force you to sleep if it's the last thing I do. We have more traveling ahead and I want you to get some rest," she refused. She walked to the bed and prepared to drop Tori on it but she grabbed Jade at the last minute so that she took her with her. She stopped the fall with both hands wrapping around Tori's back. She still stumbled from the momentum already following through. The end result was Tori sitting back on the bed with Jade's hands pressed into the bed on either side to stop herself from falling on Tori but she still hovered over the difficult mind reader, her knees against the edge of the bed. Tori's bottom half was spilling off the side and between Jade's legs. Tori was panting from the effort of trying to cling to her. She looked up at Jade who returned the gaze with a frown.

"Go to sleep, Vega. I can't stay here," Jade told her sternly.

"Because you don't trust yourself, right?" Tori responded easily. Jade swore under her breath and blocked Tori from her thoughts. She had to be more careful. She kept forgetting Tori's little ability.

"Stay out of my head," she warned, trying to keep the agitation from her tone.

"You're the one being open with me. I didn't think you would forget I could read minds," Tori shot back, her own anger boiling. Jade suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders with a rumbling growl.

"I didn't forget! I had hoped you would have some respect for my reasons for keeping you safe," she retorted. Tori didn't even flinch under Jade's angry glare and tight hold.

"It's a little too late to seem dangerous," Tori replied carefully. Jade seemed to realize this and let her go. She stood with a sigh and a hand dragged through her thick dark hair. She held the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes.

"You're so difficult. I can see us fighting over a million stupid little things. I never knew you could be such a hot head," she mumbled. Her hand dropped and she opened her eyes to train them on Tori.

"You mean to say you never met anyone willing to fight back," Tori corrected, a ghost of her trademark smile coming back. Jade stared at her a while longer and then nodded. Just like that, their anger was gone. It left as soon as it came. Tori slid off the bed and walked over to her bag to pull out something to sleep in. She glanced at Jade over her shoulder and then began pulling off her shirt. Jade smirked and shook her head but turned around so that her back faced Tori.

"Someone's confident, aren't they?" she questioned. She heard Tori's shy laugh.

"Maybe," she replied. Jade stayed looking away until arms encircled her waist. She sighed at the sudden warmth and put her hands over the ones hanging around her waist.

"You really want me to stay?" she asked quietly. Tori was slightly shorter than her but she was still tall enough to rest her chin on Jade's shoulder.

"Yes," she replied, her breath brushing against Jade's ear. Her hands tightened on Tori's but she nodded.

"Ok then, I'll go get my clothes…" she began but Tori shook her head.

"Borrow mine. How do I know you won't just stay over there?" Tori asked. Jade laughed in disbelief and turned in her arms.

"Why don't you just read my mind and find out?" she replied, her tone slightly accusatory even if she meant it to be playful. Tori frowned but she wasn't put off. If Jade wanted a challenge she would get it. Jade smirked, seeing the determination spark to life in Tori's gaze. It was something else Jade liked about her. She could anger her like no one else and receive the same from her. She was a fighter. Tori's furrowed brows relaxed and she shrugged.

"I don't feel like it," she responded indifferently. Jade's eyebrows rose and she couldn't help the amused smile.

"You don't know when to quit do you?" she inquired. Tori only shook her head and then let her go. She dug through her bag again and pulled out sweat pants along with a loose shirt.

"These should fit you," Tori said, tossing them to Jade. She deftly caught them, not missing the way Tori's eyes had sized her upnbefore she started her hunt through the bag. Tori blushed slightly, knowing she was caught but ignored Jade's knowing smirk and got in bed. Jade walked into the bathroom to change, sparing Tori any further embarrassment. When she came out, she dropped her boots and clothes by Tori's bag and walked back over to the bed. Tori looked up from staring at her hands to see Jade come toward her.

The sweats fit her better than they had on Tori and the shirt fit her just right where it was slightly baggy on Tori. She looked away and flopped down on her side with her back to Jade. Jade chuckled quietly and pulled back the blankets so she could slip in. She stopped when she saw Tori was laying over the other half of the blankets. She reached over and lifted Tori up by the waist to yank the blankets out from under her. Tori jumped at the contact and lifted her legs before Jade could do it for her. Jade held in further amused laughter and got comfortable. She reached out to slip her arms around Tori's middle so she could pull her flush against her. Her nose nuzzled into her neck, her scent surrounding her.

"Will you be my one and only, Vega?" Jade whispered against her skin. Tori shuddered at the contact but placed her hands over Jade's. The question caught her by surprise but she already knew her answer.

"Of course. I'd have it no other way," she responded quietly. She felt Jade smile against her skin as she kissed her neck. Tori bit her lip and pressed against Jade.

"Goodnight Tori, hope you sleep well. I'll be here when you wake up," Jade mumbled.

"I know. Night Jade," Tori replied contentedly. She yawned and then her body relaxed against Jade's. No more than two minutes passed and Jade could hear her steady breathing. She held Tori in her arms protectively and waited for morning to come, not bothering to try and follow her into sleep. She wanted to keep an eye on her knowing she wouldn't have been able to reach the meditation state she needed to achieve even if she tried.


	16. The Beginning

When Tori woke up, the first thought to surface in her head was to wonder why her feet were so cold. She wiggled her toes and they brushed against another pair of feet. Her eyes shot open only for her to realize she was practically lying on top of Jade. Her head rested on her shoulder while she gripped her waist in her arms and tangled her feet with her own. Her body seemed to have warmed up spending the night next to hers because it wasn't cold anymore. Her feet were still freezing though. Jade looked at her when she heard her breathing speed up. She ran a comforting hand through Tori's hair.

"Finally awake?" Jade questioned softly. Her voice was melodic and made Tori savor the tone. It was beautiful when it lacked the sharp anger or dull deadpan it usually did.

"Yeah, your feet woke me up," she mumbled. Jade smiled and wiggled her own toes.

"Hey, be grateful you aren't still cuddling an ice cube. I haven't spent this long next to a human before. I never knew my body temperature could change if I did," she replied.

"Cuddling? Was I that clingy?" Tori wondered, releasing her hold on Jade so that she could stretch.

"Yes, you're just as touchy-feely when you're unconscious. Did you get a good sleep?" Jade replied, a hint of a warm smile on her face. Tori let out a long yawn with her arms stretched over her head before answering.

"Yeah, I did," she responded. Jade watched her, amused.

"So it was worth the brief fight to make me stay," Jade pointed out. Tori looked at her to make sure she wasn't upset and smiled when she found Jade looking at her with a small smile and a piercing gaze.

"Yes, well worth it," she agreed. Jade sat up and reached out to rest her still warm hand on Tori's cheek.

"Mind if I wish you a good morning?" she asked in a delicate whisper, her lips already inches from Tori's. Her heart seemed to kick start into high gear and she had closed her eyes in anticipation. As soon as she nodded her consent Jade closed the small gap. Tori grasped Jade's shirt in her fist and pulled her closer. Jade happily obliged and ended up straddling Tori. She pulled away to look down at her and smirked.

"Geez Vega, your body is practically screaming 'do me'. Are you usually this turned on in the morning?" she teased. Tori blushed but her reply stayed strong.

"Only with you I guess," she shot back. Jade laughed and dived in for a deeper kiss. Her tongue slid over her bottom lip eagerly and Tori allowed her to continue inside. Her hands skimmed down Jade's body and quickly made their way under her shirt. Jade's own hands gripped the sheets as Tori's wandering hands slowly wandered higher. Just as they reached their destination, the door swung open and Trina stumbled in. She shrieked at the sight and covered her eyes. Jade growled in frustration and looked over at Trina.

"Can't you knock first?" she demanded sharply. Tori looked at her sister in shock but said nothing.

"God you guys! I can't believe- what do you think you're- I'm leaving!" she stuttered, completely flustered while tripping over her words and her feet. She ran for the exit with her hands still over her eyes. Jade was surprised she didn't fall or crash into anything on the way out. She looked back at Tori hopefully but she shook her head. Jade groaned and kissed under her jaw but Tori pushed against her. Her hands were still under her shirt so that her fingers splayed over the muscles of her stomach. Her body was already cooling now that it wasn't pressed against Tori's. The cool skin seemed like she was pushing on unyielding marble. After all, it was just as smooth.

"Come on Jade, we need to meet up with the others and get going," she muttered, her words almost lost when Jade began a trail of kisses down her neck. A swipe of her tongue made her moan and Jade grinned.

"You don't want to stop. Admit it," she whispered, her mouth at Tori's ear.

"No, I don't, but we have to," she replied with a great deal of restraint and focus. Her hands were itching to resume their activity but she pulled them out from under Jade's shirt. Jade sighed, letting Tori get up. She got out of bed and made her way over to her clothes. Tori followed so she could get a new set of clothes from her bag. When she had them she stood to go to the bathroom but Jade stopped her.

"What?" Tori asked, looking at Jade questioningly. Jade's clear blue-green eyes seemed to look right through her for a second before they focused on her own deep brown eyes.

"Nothing, just wanted to look at you one more time before I have to subject myself to my wacky family again and loose this peace," she replied in an odd mix of playfulness and seriousness. Her pale hand came up to push away a strand of Tori's hair. She tucked it behind her ear and let her fingers graze over the skin of her neck. They stopped to linger at a tender patch of skin Tori knew was the area Jade had marked her. Jade licked her lips followed by her teeth biting into her bottom lip before she looked away.

"Does it hurt?" she asked quietly.

"No, the only problem it caused was having to go through some pretty ridiculous comments from the others all night yesterday; both out loud and in their minds," Tori replied, a slight blush rising. Jade's smug smile made Tori slap her arm.

"What did I do?" she asked innocently. Tori hit her again and Jade laughed.

"Go get ready. I'll be over when I'm done," she told her. Jade nodded and pecked her cheek before leaving. She passed Trina in the hall who stood with crossed arms and a slight blush.

"Good, if you're out here you aren't doing god knows what to my little sister," she complained, brushing past Jade to enter her room and slam the door.

"No one told you to go in," Jade muttered to herself. She pushed open the door to the room she shared with the group to see mostly everyone was ready.

"There you are, Jade. We thought we lost you," Cat said happily, beaming at Jade and giving her a hug. Jade reluctantly allowed the redhead to hug her and then waved her away.

"Yeah, yeah, Cat, where's Sikowitz?" she questioned, scanning the room.

"He went to check out," Andre answered, stepping out of the bathroom.

"We're only stopping for something to eat and then we're heading out. How is Tori doing? Did she get a good sleep?" Beck questioned, a smile Jade knew to be teasing on his lips. She narrowed her eyes at him while Andre smothered a laugh behind his hand. The conversation caught Robbie's attention from tying his shoe and he looked between them questioningly.

"Yes Beck, she slept really well. She had to seeing as she was  **so**  tired the night before," Jade replied suggestively. As she said this, she sauntered over to her bag to get new clothes. Beck was briefly taken aback by her answer but he quickly replaced it with a mask of ease.

"Sure Jade, I know you wouldn't have done that. She means too much to you to rush things," he replied, catching Jade by surprise this time.

"Screw you, Beck. I hate how you know me so well," Jade complained with a smirk to let him know she wasn't really upset. He shrugged and pulled her into his side to give her a noogie which she slipped away from and punched his shoulder.

"I'll get dressed and then we can head out," she told him. He nodded and turned back to the others. She briefly heard Cat question what they meant before she shut the door to the bathroom. She snickered and began getting dressed. Once everyone was ready, they began taking their bags out to the van. Sikowitz joined them outside with his own stuff. He tossed it in back and turned to the group with clasped hands.

"As you know, our new destination is Canada. I have already contacted the facility and they feel it is the best move to make at this point," he announced.

"So, why are we going to Canada?" Trina questioned.

"The Black Shadow had something to do with my parents when we lived in Canada. I'm sure the reason we moved was because of him. We're going back to try and find any clues at the beginning," Beck answered. Trina looked a little dubious but didn't say anything more.

"Say we get there and there isn't anything to go on, then what?" Andre asked.

"We wait until he finds us again. Only this time we will be prepared. It will make it harder for him to pick us off," Beck responded.

"What if that's what he wants?" Jade told him.

"Then that's what we give him. We can't run forever. It's time to make a stand," Beck responded grimly. Jade scowled and crossed her arms.

"With that said, let us put this aside for now and eat before we leave," Sikowitz spoke up, determined to break up the sudden tension. The group agreed and they headed over to the place they frequented before. They ate in high spirits while Tori multitasked eating and explaining everything she could to Trina. She asked questions nonstop but with the help of the others she managed. They returned to the van two hours later. Beck gave Robbie shotgun after Trina refused to sit next to him. Beck sat crammed between Trina who was happy to be near him and Cat who looked slightly put out Robbie wasn't sitting by her.

Andre sat in the next row with Tori who sat between him and Jade. The vampire sucked in an unsteady breath and let it out slowly. She had gone through long travels before and never liked starting them but felt better as they dragged. She liked to believe it was just the difficulty of being confined so long but truthfully that was never it. The real source of her anxiety stemmed from the fact that sooner or later they would find the answers they had been searching for and have to finally face the Black Shadow for good. Tori found her hand and squeezed it, hoping to ease Jade's obvious apprehension.

She didn't breach Jade's privacy, only felt how tense she had gotten. Jade squeezed her hand in her own but said nothing. Now that they had a better idea of where to go they reduced performances in favor of staying on the road and not remaining in one area too long. This in turn cut down time so that it took months instead of years to reach their destination. Although they continued to perform and lock away as many criminals as they could, nothing distracted them from the looming truth; that they knew for sure this would be where everything ended. The van rolled up to stop at a pretty nice looking hotel building. They had finally made it; they reached Beck's old hometown. Just a few blocks from the hotel was the house Beck had grown up in before he moved. They reached the hotel by the time the sun began to set.

Without saying anything, the group set out to get settled. Tomorrow would mark the start of their investigation. Jade glanced at Beck out of habit to see his usually calm face twisted in anxiety. He was leaning on the hood of the car and looking out at the street ahead. Jade knew he was brooding. She had been watching him carefully but remained quiet since they began the trip. The only change in him came in the form of a short temper and tired expression mixed with whatever else he was feeling. She shook her head and gestured for Tori to go in with the others. She looked at Jade calculatingly and then at Beck before nodding and running to catch up with the rest of the group. She fell into step between Andre and Trina. Jade watched her go before turning to Beck and laying a hand on his arm. He looked at her sadly and sighed.

"I can't believe I'm back. You can't possible imagine how I feel, but I know you still understand in that strange way I did back when you told your story and I understood," he muttered. She nodded and moved to lean against the van next to him.

"I do. Trust me Beckett we're all broken in some way. I may not know what this guy wants or why this all started but I'm right behind you to end it. We  **will** find a way to stop him. Plus, I really want those uptight pedants at the facility to kiss my ass and tell me what a bad-ass I am for apprehending the supposedly dangerous Black Shadow," she stated, going from serious determination to playful joking in an effort to ease the tension. She hoped it would pull him from his funk, and when he chuckled, she knew it worked. He smiled and ran a hand through his hair.

"Thanks," he replied gratefully.

"Don't thank me just yet. I need you to babysit while I find something to eat. It isn't easy sitting in such a tight space with food crowding me and it's been one long trip. I barely got to run free and you kept barricading yourself in that stupid van when we didn't rent a room," Jade responded nonchalantly. She crossed her arms and smirked at him, the wind picked up and her hair fluttered in the breeze. Beck nodded in agreement and pushed off the van. He looked up into the sky with squinted dark eyes that momentarily flashed before he trained his steady gaze on her own confident but quickly darkening eyes. He could never get used to the way they went from such a sharp light color to a dangerous deep red.

"It's a little early, but what the heck. I'll race you," he replied easily.

"What a cheat. I don't even know where the finish line is. How can I race you?" she asked with a lazy smile. He only returned the smile and began to strip. Once he was in his wolf form he took off. Jade pulled off her gloves, jacket, and hat; dropping them by Beck's discarded clothes. She glanced at the hotel, practically yelling in her mind at Tori to stay put and be good before taking off after Beck. Months with Tori had revealed an interesting bond between them. Tori found it beyond easy to pick up on Jade's thoughts without even trying, something Jade liked and hated at the same time depending on the situation. It came in handy though when Jade wanted to tell Tori something when they weren't near each other. Feeling Tori connect with her mind was a reassurance for Jade. It was like she was always there even if she wasn't physically near her. If it was up to Jade she would be with Tori twenty four seven so that she knew she was safe.

"How I wish I could drag you along Vega. Maybe then I'll feel less on edge and know what this mutt is up to," she muttered to herself. She caught up to Beck effortlessly and together they disappeared into the city. Beck led her through winding streets until the scenery began to change from open city to a small area of houses. They were now in a neighborhood that reeked of wealth and luxurious living. Jade whistled and smacked Beck's shoulder, her equally unyielding hand hitting his bunched muscles. He was tense again and his ears lied back on his head. His eyes were constantly scanning. They carefully picked their way down the street under the cover of night that had finally fallen.

"We're getting close aren't we?" Jade asked him suddenly. Beck's reply was a whimper. He began walking forward again and she continued to follow until he stopped in front of a white and blue house. It was just as big as the others but had a humble design that the others lacked. It didn't scream 'I'm rich and I know it' but portrayed a more homey and simple look. This was offset by the lights which weren't on and a quick analysis that told her it was in fact abandoned. Beck climbed the steps but stopped and flinched halfway up.

"Beck, let's come back later. You don't have to face it now," Jade warned him, sensing his sudden unease. He growled in agitation and then retraced his steps backward so that he stood by her again. She began a quick jog in the opposite direction and this time he followed her. They ran together like they always had, falling into comfortable familiarity. Jade found what she was craving and Beck waited until she was done. They wandered a little longer before returning back to the van where their clothes sat, now folded on the hood, waiting for them.


	17. Worry

Tori had heard Jade's voice echo in her head loud and clear. It didn't make her feel any less worried. She spent the few hours that Beck and Jade were gone pacing or striking up conversations that she seemed to lose interest way too fast. She finally sat herself in a comfy leather chair and slowly drifted off to sleep. It felt like she was out only ten minutes when something clicked in her drifting thoughts. She jumped awake when she felt Jade returning. Tori got up, alerting the others of their return.

"I'll go with you. Jade would kill me if I let you walk out there alone and you already saved me once from her if I heard right," Andre spoke up. Tori smiled at him and the two left the room. They were closer to the first floor this time around so they took the stairs quickly and walked out into the lobby to see Beck and Jade walk in. As soon as Jade saw Tori, her usual scowl disappeared to be replaced by a smile only found on Beck's face. Beck himself lacked his easy going smile. Instead, he looked angry and conflicted. Tori only had to poke at his thoughts slightly to understand he was fighting to stay where he was. He wanted to run off and finally finish what was started. She gleaned all this from him in seconds without him any the wiser. She had a lot of time to practice her unique gift on each of her friends. They all had a different sensitivity to her that changed depending on their mood. She could literally read them all like a book now without much of a hassle.

"Hey Vega, did you behave?" Jade questioned as she walked over to pull Tori into a one armed hug.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" Tori replied, rising an eyebrow at her. Andre greeted Beck with a clasp of hands and bumping fists.

"Hey Tori, how are you?" Beck asked, far looser than he was before but still stiff.

"Tired, but not as wrecked as you seem to be," she replied, looking him up and down.

"Wow, love the compliments. You're listening in on Jade's thoughts too much," Beck replied, slinging his arm around Jade's shoulders when she let Tori go. She frowned and shook him off.

"She is not. I don't let her violate my mind all that much," she argued.

"Well then you must be rubbing off on her," he corrected. Jade smiled deviously and opened her mouth to comment but Tori smacked her arm before she could say anything. She didn't need to read her thoughts to know what she was going to say. She knew Jade too well and her quickly warming face signaled it was definitely a comment that would embarrass her. Jade gave her a half-assed glare.

"Fine Vega, kill the fun. Let's go, you need your beauty sleep anyway," she said, going back to teasing her in a more allowable manner. She slipped her hand in hers and the boys followed them back to the room. Andre shook his head at Beck who only smiled. He always enjoyed when the two began to banter and argue. They reached the room and walked in to a surprisingly calm atmosphere. They entered the small front room and opened the double doors into the back room. Sikowitz was passed out on a bed while Cat helped Robbie with his hypos in the corner on the floor. Trina was reading some fashion magazine she had found lying on the small coffee table. Cat looked up when they entered.

"Hi Beck, hey Jade. I was wondering when you guys would get back. Oh, Beck, I wanted to know if we could put off the secret investigation to go swimming tomorrow. I really miss the water and I saw that they have a swimming pool," Cat pleaded, her soft brown eyes easily making Beck uncomfortable.

"But Cat, what about your tail?" he questioned. Robbie spoke before she could answer.

"You know what, we have one of the most expensive rooms in this place. Why don't we just find a way to have the pool to ourselves?" Robbie suggested, glancing once at Cat and smiling when she gave him an appreciative one in return. Andre looked at Beck questioningly.

"You mean throw money around? Robbie, we only have so much and we really haven't been performing as much as we should. Unless, Vega wants to put that jester bit to work. I'm sure the crowd would bleed money as soon as they see that," Jade remarked, earning a glare from Tori.

"I'm not some fool you can get entertainment from and neither is my sister," Tori responded defensively.

"You are to me," Jade said in a deadpan. If anyone else had heard her they would have thought her to be uncaring but Tori knew she wasn't serious.

"Besides, do you really think you can get Trina to put in any more help than she already does?" Tori continued. Trina looked up from her reading.

"Hey! I work hard too!" she exclaimed. Jade snickered at Trina. She loved when Tori poked fun at her sister because she wasn't allowed to. It didn't stop her but it didn't help her when she wanted a kiss from the stubborn younger Vega who would use Jade's insults against her, claiming she didn't deserve an award for being a gank. It was all just to torture her, she was sure. On the other hand, sometimes the Vega sisters didn't deserve her comments if she was honest with herself. They were a good addition to the team, something she would never admit about Trina out loud, and they did help with a lot of things.

"We really should get to bed. We have searching to do by day and a performance by night, remember?" Andre stated.

"Wait, when was that said?" Cat asked.

"Sikowitz told me when we walked to the room. Where were you?" Andre answered. Cat pouted and crossed her arms childishly.

"So, we don't get to swim?" she wondered, her spirits falling.

"If we have time maybe we could. We deserve it after all," Beck told her halfheartedly but still trying to cheer her up. She immediately brightened. She helped Robbie to his feet so he could relocate to a chair in the corner. She then launched herself onto the remaining empty bed before Andre could get to it. He complained and plopped into the cushy chair Tori had been sitting in. Beck wandered over to a similar one and slid into it. He popped up the foot rest, kicked off his shoes, and pulled off his flannel, revealing a gray undershirt. He sat back and offered Jade and Tori a smile before closing his eyes. He looked pretty comfortable until Trina looked up, realizing everyone had a place to sleep, and eyed Beck. She threw the magazine down and ran over to climb on his chair. She managed to fit herself snuggly by his side. His slightly irritated frown made Jade laugh. He refused to be bothered, or tell the oldest Vega to move, so he didn't voice a complaint. Instead, he tucked Trina under his arm and got comfortable again, something Trina was more than excited about. She wiggled her eyebrows at Tori and then hugged Beck close. Tori rolled her eyes.

"Night guys," Beck mumbled, already relaxed enough to fall asleep despite Trina. A chorus of 'nights' answered him before everyone got comfortable and fell silent. Jade tugged Tori from the room and shut the double doors behind her. Tori looked at the couch and groaned. It wasn't too big and as much as she wanted to share a space with Jade she didn't want it to be cramped.

"Stop your whining Vega and stand back," Jade snapped.

"I wasn't whining," Tori said under her breath.

"Not yet," Jade responded knowingly. Tori stepped aside so Jade could push the small coffee table out of the way and the remove the couch cushions. She felt for the release mechanism on the side and pulled so that it folded out as a bed. Jade threw out the blankets and pillows she found in the small closet. Tori looked relieved and moved to get into sleeping clothes. She was halfway to the bathroom when Jade's cool hands stopped her. She pulled her closer and Tori was caught by surprise when her body met a topless Jade. All she wore was her sweatpants and a black bra. Her breath sped up and her body tensed.

"Relax, I'm not trying anything. Unless you're game," she whispered, smiling mischievously and showing off her fangs. Tori looked away, refusing to fall prey to her eyes. It was always a rollercoaster of emotions with Jade and she was never predictable. She seemed to like messing with Tori whenever she got a chance or became honest and understanding when Tori was sure she would make a joke.

"I just wanted to ask what you feel you need to hide? Stop being such a prude and strip already. It's not like I haven't seen a bra and underwear because that's all I'm going to see," she stated.

"You mean bra and panties?" Tori corrected, earning a shudder from Jade. She laughed, knowing Jade hated the word panties.

"Don't say that!" she commanded, letting Tori go and stepping away to retrieve her shirt. She pulled the long sleeve over her head and sat crossed legged on the bed with a frown.

"You're so mature," Tori remarked sarcastically, dropping her clothes on the end of the bed. Jade only grumbled and slipped under the covers. Tori began getting dressed where she stood, only slightly wary of Jade's gaze. She tossed her clothes by her bag and got into bed next to Jade who still hadn't moved. She was like a statue and Tori had learned she could stay that way for an awfully long time. In fact, she brought a new meaning to cold shoulder. Tori learned that the hard way, but as soon as she forgave, she was as hot and free flowing as lava. Tori leaned against her side and sighed. Jade's gaze softened at the contact but otherwise she stayed frozen.

"This is it, right? We either find answers here or we're lost," Tori spoke up quietly.

"I guess so. Beck took me to his house when we went out. He wanted to check it then and there but I wouldn't let him. He wasn't emotionally ready for it. I could tell," she responded evenly.

"So you really think there might be a clue in there?" Tori wondered. Jade only nodded. Tori looked up at her thoughtful expression and reached up to rub away the quickly forming frown. Her eyebrows were digging down like they always did. As soon as Jade felt her warm hand, her face relaxed.

"I was thinking about him; the Black Shadow. Sometimes I worry we won't be able to stop him. I mean, I fought him and was almost torn apart. Beck is the only one other than me who has abilities useful for offense. What will we do when he and I aren't enough?" she pondered. Tori reached up to grab Jade by the chin. She pulled her face in her direction so that she could look her in the eyes.

"We'll find a way. I know we will," she whispered, her confidence not at all believable but Jade knew she meant to comfort her. She nodded and took the hand on her face into her own hands.

"I have no choice but to believe we can get through this because I want to live beyond this threat and see what life I can have despite what my life has twisted into," she replied honestly. Tori could see the sudden determination in her previously worried eyes. She smiled and nodded.

"When you're involved I'm sure things will always go your way," Tori told her assuredly. Jade looked at her with faux anger.

"You little…" Jade began, a growl slipping from between her teeth. Tori laughed and tried to jump out of the bed but Jade already had her pinned. She learned a while ago that Tori was extremely ticklish. She held down her already squirming body and began her assault. Tori laughed until she cried both from the tickling and trying to keep her voice down. When Jade felt she had enough torture she released her. Tori lied there panting and wiped away the tears.

"You play dirty," she gasped out. Jade chuckled and leaned in close.

"Don't I always?" she replied, her breath brushing across Tori's neck. She shuddered, again thinking about whiplash and rollercoasters.

"Get to sleep, Vega. As much as I'm having fun you need your sleep. You're just human after all," Jade commented in a way she knew would get a rise from Tori. She smirked when Tori opened her mouth to retaliate. No matter how understanding and caring Tori was, she was still short tempered; something that amused Jade to no end.

"I'm not that meek you know," she snapped back.

"Yes you are," Jade replied, wrapping the tan girl in her arms and pulling her close.

"You're my Sweet Sally Peaches," she continued in an impression she reserved just for Tori. She never let a chance go by to Tori with her impression. Tori grumbled, leaning away from Jade, because that's all she could manage in her unyielding grip.

"Come on Vega. You know I'm kidding…or am I?" she said with a smile.

"You're such a pain in the ass sometimes, you know that?" Tori responded finally after her long silence.

"Oh my, Tori Vega just cursed. How undignified," Jade began again with the teasing impersonation. Tori suddenly grabbed Jade by her shoulders and pushed as hard as she could. Jade, caught by surprise, was shoved on her back. Tori straddled her waist and leaned down to kiss her hard. Jade moaned and reached out to Tori but her hands were immediately held down by her wrists.

"It's your turn," Tori whispered. Jade smirked at her behavior and let Tori continue. She released Jade's wrists and her hands went to mess with the hem of Jade's shirt. Jade sat up suddenly and brought Tori's lips back to her own briefly before pulling away.

"What are you planning?" she wondered, cupping Tori's face in her hands. Tori only smiled and shook her head.

"Why should I tell you?" she replied, confident and hidden desire in her gaze.

"Because, maybe I'll let you have your fun without complaint, or, I might just make it hard for you. Take your pick," she answered. Tori looked like she was thinking about it. Jade knew she already had made her choice and she was dragging out the moment just to mess with her.

"I'm pretty sure you'll let me do what I want regardless," she replied, smug confidence in her tone. Jade cocked her head to the side with a smirk of amusement, because really, as much as Jade liked being in control, it was interesting to see Tori in control instead. Tori continued to catch her off guard by pulling Jade's shirt off over her head in one fluid motion and then pushing her back down. Jade would see how much of a mistake she had made when she decided to push her buttons. Tori knew she might get an earful for it later but it was going to be worth it.

Her hot hands trailed blazing paths over Jade's now topless body. Right when she felt Tori wander in the right direction she would deviate from the path. Every time Jade tried to touch her she was scolded and her wrists were pinned to the bed. She was frustrated but curious so she gave in to her commands. Tori had never been the one to tease as much as her but here she was, doing just that and not allowing her to join in the fun. Of course, Jade could have easily overpowered her but that wouldn't have been much of a challenge so she wasn't complaining, yet. Long explanation short, she wanted to see what Tori was up to.


	18. Confidence

Jade remained passive as Tori's mouth found her neck and began a series of kisses that traveled so low Jade let out a groan at the prospect of going lower. But just like before she didn't give Jade what she wanted. Her hands clenched the sheets and eventually ripped right through them. Tori only smirked, her hands now going to her own shirt. She pulled it off and then leaned in so that her mouth was at Jade's ear. Tori's scent intoxicated her.

"Doesn't feel so good being teased does it?" she mumbled quietly. Jade barely shook her head, entranced by the way Tori's body pressed against hers. It was skin on skin, hot and cold. Her hands ached to feel that soft skin. She raised her head just enough to bury her nose in Tori's neck. She only managed a kiss against her fiery skin before Tori pulled away. She groaned again and stared unashamed at the exposed expanse of neck that sloped down to the most attractive body she had ever seen.

"Now who's staring?" Tori questioned smugly. Jade constantly had to bring Tori back to earth when she got lost in the beauty that was Jade. She teased her about that too. It seemed Jade got too much entertainment out of teasing Tori in any way and now she was paying for it. Jade held down a rising growl at the situation she seemed to put herself in. Tori finally had something over her and she was losing for once in their little game. She never thought the day would come when she was bested, but it did, and she was glad it wasn't just anyone, it was Tori. Even so, Jade had to get her domineering attitude back in place and take back victory. After all, it wasn't over yet and she wasn't known to give up fast.

"Tori-" she began to retort but her mouth was immediately occupied. So much for that. Tori's tongue found the most intriguing ways of skimming Jade's sharp teeth without getting harmed. When she pulled away, Jade followed but Tori once again pushed her away. At this point, Jade was beyond frustrated. Tori could only stretch her patience so far and now Jade was not having it. She started pushing herself up so that she could pin Tori when she was surprised again. Tori slid down her body and slipped off her pants. She froze as her hands trailed back up over pale skin, lingering close to the inside of her thigh, before continuing to travel up to rest on her waist.

"Maybe you'll think twice before teasing me," Tori stated in a sultry tone Jade had yet to hear from her. She hadn't been able to touch her yet but she could still see being this close to her made Tori just as frustrated. It was then she understood.

"I swear, I can't believe you're doing this to get back at me for taunting you all those times," she growled. Tori only laughed.

"Oh, so now it's taunting and not teasing? That's a  **big**  difference," she replied in an offhand way.

"It is," Jade responded, slightly pouting. Tori shook her head and began to lie down next to her. Jade had caught on that the fun was over. Plus, it was the ultimate end to her game to leave Jade hanging, but Jade's hands shot out to grab her by the shoulders. In an instant she pushed Tori on her back and held her there.

"You can't do that to me and get away with it, Vega," she said through clenched teeth. If Tori didn't know better she would have thought Jade was mad. But she did know better and she knew Jade wasn't so much mad as she just wanted to even the playing field.

"I warned you about this before. I wonder why you never seem to listen," Jade told her, her lips capturing Tori's a moment later. Her body was flush against hers, her cool skin absorbing Tori's warmth. Jade slipped her tongue in Tori's mouth, quickly dominating her tongue. When she pulled away, her teeth skimmed Tori's bottom lip. She placed open mouthed kisses down her throat, tasting her skin. Tori arched under her, her eyes squeezed shut and her teeth biting her lip. Jade's hands skimmed over her body softly and then came up to cup Tori's face. She looked into her comforting brown eyes while Tori looked up at her crystal clear blue-green eyes. No matter how lost Jade seemed to get in Tori's eyes, Tori seemed to get more than lost in Jade's. Jade glanced down at her neck and then up to Tori's face. Her right hand dragged down to brush over the patch of skin where her neck smoothed out to her shoulder. There was no longer a mark.

"Tori…" Jade moaned, leaning in to nuzzle her neck. Tori tilted her head, fearless as ever. Jade forced back her fangs and bit into the soft skin. A pleasurable sound from Tori made her add pressure before she let go and sucked on the skin. She pulled away slightly to inspect her work when Tori's own teeth met her shoulder. Her hands gripped Jade's waist, grinding them together. The combined euphoria tore a snarl from Jade who wasted no time drawing blood this time. Her now sharp teeth cut into Tori's flesh and her blood flowed. Tori's body tensed, her hands tightened, and so did her hold on Jade's shoulder before she let go to release a moan. The odd pain and pleasure was still new to her. She held on to Jade's shoulders and her nails met flesh when Jade's teeth cut into her further.

"God Jade, you could have warned me," she gasped. Jade's only reply came in the form of a very possessive growl. Her tongue caressed over the tender skin and up to Tori's ear.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. You're mine, and I won't let anyone hurt you. Not even that bastard. No matter what we face you  **will**  make it out alive. I promise," she whispered huskily in her ear.

"I know. We both will," she replied, out of breath but still able to convey her response. Jade kissed under her jaw a few times before she returned to her mouth. Tori could taste her own blood on Jade but strangely it didn't taste metallic. It actually tasted…

"Delicious. That's what you taste like to me," Jade finished her thought.

"How?" she wondered, completely confused.

"I felt you. You were tapping into my thoughts this whole time. It brought us closer in a different way. You were so tangled in my mind you could even taste blood the way I do," she replied. Tori pulled her mind from Jade's and was greeted with a taste she hadn't had in her mouth in a long time. Seeing as she had no cavities in her life she never had anything major done at the dentist so the only time she had the sharp metallic tang of blood in her mouth was back when she began losing her teeth. She swallowed disgustedly and it showed on her face. Jade laughed, her warmed hand trailing over Tori's stomach absentmindedly.

"Stay in my thoughts for tonight?" she asked in a soft voice. Tori's presence among Jade's racing thoughts soothed her. Tori was happy to have the awful taste disappear. Jade got up to find her clothes and Tori's shirt. She would miss the close contact but she didn't like the idea of anyone walking in on them half naked. Once they were presentable again, Jade pulled Tori over so that her back was to her. She curled her body around Tori protectively, her arms wrapped around her waist.

"I love you Tori," Jade whispered, knowing for sure this was who she wanted by her side. Tori smiled and held on to Jade's hands. She rubbed her fingers over her knuckles slowly.

"I love you too Jade," she replied. They stayed close the rest of the night, Jade refusing to let her stray even an inch away. She tried to keep the thoughts of what they would find tomorrow in the back of her head but it wasn't working. She sighed and began relaxing so that she could fall into meditation. As soon as she reached the desired state, her thoughts smoothed out and picked up on images she realized were Tori's dream. She saw Tori back at her old school of Hollywood Arts except Jade was there with her. She was her girlfriend. She enjoyed the questionable and weird situations she seemed to fall in with Tori. The girl had a vivid imagination. She spent the rest of the night in this way, excited to see if Tori felt her there. If not, she would be happy to recount her dream image for image for her when she woke up.

* * *

By morning, Jade knew exactly when Tori began to wake up. Her dreams blurred, finally clearing away, and soon she was stretching out with a yawn. Jade gave her room and laughed at her confused expression. The connection dropped between the stages of sleep and waking up, leaving Tori to wonder where the comforting presence went.

"Hey, thanks for the dream. I haven't had any in years," Jade spoke up. Tori frowned and then her eyes lit up.

"That was you? I felt someone there with me as I dreamed. It's weird to explain but it's like watching a movie with someone sitting next to you," Tori said, recounting the feeling.

"You have interesting dreams," Jade commented.

"You saw them too?" she asked. Jade only nodded.

"This mind reading thing just gets more complex doesn't it?" she asked with a laugh. Jade looked amused. She leaned in and kissed Tori softly before playfully tapping her knuckles against her chin.

"Time to get ready," Jade told her. She nodded and got out of bed. She found clothes and then walked into the bathroom. Jade got up and glanced at the doors to the other room. She pushed them open and marched in, intent on waking up anyone still asleep. Beck greeted her when she came in and behind him Trina slept on. His smile was soft but still held unease. Robbie was up too, but he was still lying out on the chair he slept in. It looked uncomfortable for anyone else who still felt pain but Robbie didn't. Jade walked quickly through the room, shaking Cat awake while Beck slapped a hand on Andre's shoulder. He jumped and glared at Beck who only smiled and gestured for him to get up. Cat whined and pushed away Jade's hand. She rolled her eyes and smacked her with a pillow.

"Jade, don't be so mean," Cat complained. Beck reached over and poked Sikowitz on the arm. He sat up and looked at Beck.

"Is it morning already?" he mumbled. Beck only nodded. He groaned and flopped back into bed. Jade shook her head and left, closing the doors behind her. Tori had just walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey, is everyone up?" she questioned the silent vampire. Jade nodded and walked over to the bathroom. On the way, she pulled off her shirt. Tori looked up in time to see her do so. She blushed, but something caught her eye. She followed Jade into the bathroom before she could shut the door. Jade glanced up at the mirror with a raised eyebrow at Tori who stood behind her. Tori ran a hand over her back and then looked up to see Jade watching her.

"What's the matter, Vega? Want a shower with yours truly?" she asked with her trademark smirk. Tori smiled and shook her head.

"No, just admiring my handy work. I didn't think you showed up in mirrors but I'm glad you do or you wouldn't have seen them," she replied. Jade rolled her eyes and nodded, knowing what she was talking about.

"It looks like you're just as much of an animal as me," she accused, looking at the mark on her shoulder similar to the one barely visible under Tori's shirt.

"Don't forget these," Tori reminded her, tapping her back. Jade twisted to see the furrowed lines down her back that contrasted with her pale skin.

"Wouldn't all this have been healed already?" Tori questioned.

"Yeah, but I wanted to keep them, if only for a while. It's hot and I wanted to see before they disappeared," Jade replied, turning to smirk at Tori. She blushed.

"Now you have," she said quietly.

"Now I have," Jade confirmed. As soon as the words left her mouth the marks faded away. Tori pouted and rubbed her own slow to heal mark.

"I wish I could heal that fast," Tori commented. Jade stepped closer and took the hand rubbing her tender skin.

"Everyone should know you belong to me," she disagreed. She kissed Tori's forehead and then dropped her hand.

"Stick around if you want a show, otherwise leave," she warned Tori, flipping from calm and sincere back to gruff and blunt. She pulled down her sweats as she talked and Tori hurried out of the bathroom. She shut the door and leaned against it. Cat froze on her way over to the bathroom at seeing Tori.

"What did she do this time?" Cat asked, seeing the blush on Tori's face.

"Nothing yet but I think I'm going to die of a heart attack very soon," Tori replied. Cat laughed and playfully smacked her arm.

"Hey, did Jade already snag the bathroom?" Andre said as he entered the room. Tori and Cat only nodded.

"Man, it's always a competition with her," he stated.

"You have no idea," Tori muttered. She walked away to continue getting ready. Jade took a fast shower and made all the guys in the room scatter when she came out in only a towel. She calmly gathered some clothes while Andre bolted for the bathroom and shut the door. The rest of them returned to the other room and closed the double doors. Cat sat with her back to Jade respectfully and Tori sat next to her.

"Are we heading out as soon as everyone's ready?" Jade questioned.

"Yep," Cat replied happily. Tori stayed quiet, not trusting her voice. Jade walked over as soon as she was presentable. It was then when Tori realized something.

"Wait, where's Trina?" she asked. Jade looked away pointedly with crossed arms.

"You did wake her up, right?" Tori continued suspiciously. Cat looked from Tori to Jade questioningly.

"Whoops," Jade responded tonelessly. Tori sighed and stood, ready to wake her sister, when she heard Trina herself.

"Why didn't anyone wake me up? Beck!" she screamed. Jade flinched at the sound and was sure Beck did too.

"Sorry, I was letting you sleep. I would have woken you up, I swear," Beck replied. Trina grumbled and soon the doors were thrown open. Andre walked out of the bathroom at that moment in pants with his shirt over his shoulder. Trina gathered some clothes and pushed past him, stomping through the door and slamming it.

"She isn't a morning person," Tori mumbled, apologizing for her behavior.

"I don't think she's an anytime person," Jade commented.

"Well, no one wanted your opinion," Tori replied fearlessly, knowing she was the only one who could get away with saying such a thing. As expected, Jade only crossed her arms and shrugged. They heard the shower turn on and then a surprised shout.

"I suppose I should have warned her that the water turned cold," Andre spoke up. Jade cracked a smile and Tori chuckled. Beck smiled and shook his head. Cat looked at each one of them with a puzzled expression only for her to spot Robbie attempting to get up out of the chair. She rushed over to help him. They listened to Trina complain while she took her shower and then she was out. She didn't speak to anyone as she got ready. One by one they each took a turn and then they were heading out. They couldn't put it off any longer. They left the hotel in silence and Beck led them to a breakfast place. They ate in silence and then followed him out, eventually tracing the same path he had taken Jade through last night. Soon enough they were standing in front of Beck's old home. He clenched his hands into tight fists. Jade reached over and nudged his arm with a gloved hand. He looked at her with a guarded expression. Even though her eyes were hidden under a hat and dark glasses, he could still see determination in her gaze.

"It's going to be ok," she told him. He nodded and then moved forward to climb the stairs up to the door.


	19. Clues

Beck tested the handle to see it was locked. He dug in his pocket to retrieve the key he always kept with him. He hadn't told anyone about it. It was his only link back home. He slid it in the keyhole and turned. A lonely click followed. He pulled out the key, returning it safely to his pocket, and then turned the handle. The door creaked as he pushed it open. They were greeted by a wide dark room. Furniture was covered with sheets and dust. It felt cold inside, something Tori sensed was more than just temperature.

"Are you ready?" Sikowitz suddenly spoke up. Everyone looked to Beck as he nodded. He walked in with squared shoulders and the group followed him into the foreboding house. The wood floor creaked underfoot as they stepped inside. As soon as they were all in Andre shut the door behind them. Its lone click was ominous and made the group even more on edge. Suddenly, they felt like the gang from Scooby Doo, just with an air of real danger. To further that similarity, Beck spoke up with a plan.

"Ok, we should split up into groups and search the house," he instructed, his voice stiff and stern. Everyone looked at him with reluctance. Jade was the only one to agree.

"Are you sure?" Robbie squeaked. He was hunched over in an attempt to defend his vulnerable body subconsciously. Cat gripped his hand in hers to try and comfort him. She was the only one willing to touch the undead teen because her hands were just as clammy as his. Trina sped up and stayed close to Andre while Sikowitz wandered ahead with Beck. Jade's steps were cautious and careful, her hand gripping Tori's tightly.

"Beck, do you feel that?" Jade asked him tentatively. Her sharp eyes constantly flicked around the room. Beck nodded, his posture reflecting a wolf with its hackles raised. Tori cautiously looked around, her own intuition on edge.

"Like I said, we have to split up. We can cover more ground that way. As long as we stay in our groups we'll be fine," he repeated. They reluctantly split into two groups. Beck led one and Jade led the other seeing as they were the strongest. Beck glanced at Jade once more before heading off to scan the left side of the big house with Sikowitz, Cat, and Robbie. Jade gave him a reassuring smirk and turned away to the right side of the house with Tori, Andre, and Trina. They climbed a set of stairs and entered the second story first.

"Keep close together. Tori, keep your mind open for danger. Andre, be ready to teleport out. And Trina, just be quiet," Jade instructed. Trina frowned and gripped Andre's arm but complied. They searched a relatively empty room. It held a bare bed and once nicely polished dresser but nothing more. Jade pulled out each drawer and handed them to Tori to look through while Andre and Trina pushed the mattress off the bed frame and searched it as well as the area under and around the bed.

"Nothing," Andre stated with a relieved sigh. Tori set aside the last drawer and shook her head.

"Nothing here either. Let's check the other rooms," she suggested. They left and came to another door that practically fell off the hinges when Jade pushed it open. The room beyond was a mess. It looked like something had torn it apart. Jade walked in with her nose in the air.

"Blood. It's old, but blood was definitely spilled here," she whispered. Trina looked at her with wide eyes and Andre reached out to run his hand over a ragged mark in the wood of a dresser. The vanity mirror above it hung at an angle and was shattered. Jade walked over to the grand bed and pulled in more of the stale air. Dark red stained the side of the bed. It was splattered across it. She felt Tori shift uncomfortably next to her.

"What's that?" Jade wondered, her eyes catching a strange gleam of silver in the dark by the side table. She crouched down and scooped up a ring, promptly dropping it with a hiss. Tori rushed forward to examine her already healing hand and then looked down at the ring innocently sitting where it fell. She picked it up and ran a hand over the red stained silver. She wiped away some grime to see the black face with an insignia of a strange symbol.

"I've seen that before," Jade whispered, glaring at the ring like it had offended her. Tori looked up at her.

"I think I have too," Andre agreed, his expression showed he was working hard to remember. A slam and a crack echoed through the already crumbling house. The abruptness of it made Tori, Andre, and Trina jump but only put Jade on edge. Tori hastily pocketed the ring and backed against Jade. Her brown eyes only registered fear. The darkness of the house suddenly felt oppressive. It might have been the middle of the day but it felt like night.

"What do you feel?" Jade asked the mind reader.

"Wrong, unnatural; the same feeling I got every time  **he** showed up," she muttered. Jade growled and looked to the door.

"Let's find the others and get the hell out of here. If he really is here we need to avoid him at all costs. We need a strategy before we face him," Jade stated.

"I agree. Let's get going," Andre spoke up. They rushed from the room and down the curved stairs. Beck stumbled down the opposite staircase carrying Robbie under his arm like luggage along with various papers in his mouth while Cat raced ahead. A bang shot through the air as Sikowitz followed them, a gun in hand. The sight was odd enough but it just got worse.

"Run!" Cat cried out, fleeing past them and throwing open the door. A big, thick, shadow gushed from the room they had fled from. Andre froze in shock before backing away.

"It is him! That's what attacked me when…" he trailed off, the pain of the memory suddenly too much. Jade shoved him toward the door just as the others made it to them.

"Go, hurry!" she yelled. Andre grabbed the Vega sisters and was gone before they knew it. Jade ran over to help Beck with Robbie. The poor teen was ripped to pieces. His arm was gone and his left leg barely stayed on. Gashes ran down his face. He smiled weakly and offered a thumbs-up. Andre appeared again and grabbed Sikowitz and Robbie next, his removed limbs and all. As soon as Beck's hands were empty, he yanked the papers out of his mouth.

"What are those?" Jade asked but he only shook his head and pushed her toward the door.

"No time, run," he commanded, his breath coming out short. She hesitated at the smell of fresh blood and glanced at his torso. He had tried to fight.

"Not now, Jade," he warned, pushing her again. She was about to reprimand him when something blurred at them. She slammed into him, knocking them both out of the way just in time. The shadow shot past them and punched a hole in a wall. The dust blew out in all directions, only to settle around the boot clad feet of the Black Shadow. He took a step forward but the two darted for the door. Every instinct in them demanded they get out into the light. They practically fell out the door and stumbled down the steps. One snapped and cut into Jade's leg but she pulled free and joined Beck on the sidewalk.

"Thank you for the visit. Maybe next time you could stay longer?" the cold voice called to them. The silhouette of a man stood just inside the door, gold eyes glowing.

"How did you know?" Beck demanded, glaring hatefully.

"Who could resist coming home?" he replied with an uncaring shrug. Jade put a hand on Beck's shoulder softly.

"Let it go, he wants you to attack. Let's just meet up with the others," Jade advised him. Beck glanced back at her and then snarled at the Black Shadow. He turned away and almost ran smack into Andre who had appeared again.

"I already took Cat back. It was easy getting her out after she left the house. Everyone is safe now," he told them. He held out his hands and they took them. Instantly, they were back outside the hotel. The dizzying feeling surrounding Jade dispersed and she was instantly caught in a fierce hug. She returned Tori's tight embrace.

"What happened?" she asked the vampire. Jade only flexed her foot and set it down. She began to explain when Sikowitz spoke up.

"I think we all want to know that," he said, his arms crossed. Everyone nodded and headed inside quickly. Once they were safely in their room and relaxed as much as they could, the discussion began. Beck paced while Sikowitz sat in a chair. Andre sat on a bed next to Trina who was wringing her hands. Robbie and Cat sat on the other bed. Jade leaned against the wall with Tori leaning against her. Jade's arms encircled her waist.

"He knew we would show up," Robbie remarked, trying to reconnect his arm. It cracked into place and then he worked on reassembling his leg. He picked up a hypo from the case with a frown. Cat sat next to him and rubbed his back as he worked, making him smile gratefully despite the situation.

"How did he know?" Cat asked. Her voice was downcast and uncertain.

"He must have had the place staked out or something. How else would he know?" Andre added.

"We had to have triggered something. Andre, you mentioned it was hard for you to teleport directly out of the house. He had to have had a strong dark force surrounding the place. It alerted him the minute we stepped in," Beck said, his hand on his chin.

"Or taking what we shouldn't have tripped a trap," Jade supplied. Beck looked down at the old crinkled papers in his hand.

"These are files and papers from a journal. I think they were my parents'," Beck mumbled.

"They look to be, since they're all labeled 'Oliver' at the end of each entry," Sikowitz pointed out. Beck nodded.

"The weird thing is, they talk about experimentations and mentions the facility. Were they working there without me knowing?" he wondered. Jade looked at Tori uneasily and she dug in her pocket. She pulled out the ring and showed it to the group. Robbie gasped, setting aside the empty hypo he had used. He shut the top of the case he carried them in and turned the box around. On the back, the same emblem on the ring was etched into the case.

"I've also seen that ring on my dad. Your parents had to have been involved with the facility. Only members, high members, wear those rings," Robbie told Beck. Beck reached out to take it from Tori but she pulled away and shook her head.

"It's made of silver, probably to ward off whatever they've been working with down there. The Black Shadow has to tie in with them and we need to find out what that is," Tori stated, suddenly determined. She put the ring back in her pocket as the others tried to contemplate what the connection to everything was.

"We should return to the facility. Asking them straight out is the only way," Andre told them.

"Do you think they'll be mad?" Cat questioned. Jade was about to scoff at her for being ridiculous when Sikowitz nodded hastily.

"Yes, they may be suspicious if we ask but we have no choice," he agreed.

"Then why don't we go? I'm ready to verbally assault those dumb-asses for messing with things they shouldn't," Jade growled. Her hands clenched into fists.

"Jade, no violence. We're only going to talk," Beck told her, his calm voice easing the anger from her. She wanted to refuse but a hand on her arm made her grumble and stay quiet.

"What do we do when we get the information we need?" Trina asked quietly.

"Then we make plans to take down the Black Shadow for good. Who knows, maybe we'll be able to find some weaknesses on him," Beck answered.

"Wait, so if they knew about all this then how come they didn't say anything? I mean, this all started a long time ago. Why try to do anything about it now when all they've been doing is trying to hide it?" Jade commented. It gave the others something to think about for a moment before they decided it would just be best to head out. They packed up and left, this time gathering the slowly disappearing money to pay for a trip by plane instead. Yes, Sikowitz would have to leave the van, but a feeling in his gut told him they may not need it if what they discovered was true. Beck busily stuffed the papers in the glove compartment along with the ring which all sat in a sealed bag.

"Are you ok?" Jade questioned him. She stood behind him, leaning on one leg with a hand on her hip. Tori stood not too far away chatting with Andre and Robbie. Cat hung all over Robbie with a bright smile and spouted nonsense. His eyes came back to land on Jade.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't even need to ask if you're fine," he teased. Jade rolled her eyes and then stood straight so that she could reach over and grip his hand.

"Who says I'm not feeling a little on the tense side? Look, just hang in there mutt. I can feel the end of all this. Tori told me she sensed something too. Once we get to the facility there's no going back. We have to face him once and for all," she told him. He nodded and ran his free hand through his hair.

"I know," he muttered. Jade tilted her head as if examining him from a different angle to understand him better.

"Are you scared?" she asked, making him look up from the ground questioningly. She let out an unhappy sound and looked away.

"I know I am. I've found a place in the world and I'm finally happy. I'll do anything to fight for that. I can't afford to lose," she admitted in a voice so low Beck would have had trouble picking up on it had his hearing not been enhanced. He gave her a soft and understanding smile. Jade's eyes narrowed at him and she stepped back.

"Don't think I'm getting soft. I'm only being honest. Here's more honesty, let's get the fuck over there and kick some ass. Someone is going to pay for this mess," she seethed. Tori had walked over at that moment and laughed.

"Language, Jade. But you know, you have to admit this mess needed to happen. How else would we have all met?" she asked the furious vampire. Beck smiled at the obvious anger and irritation coursing through Jade and the subtle way Tori seemed to cool her down. However, Jade wouldn't be swayed that easily.

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't have known any of you to care," she shot back, trying to keep up her tirade. Tori only continued to smile, ready to change her mind.

"Don't be so stubborn," she replied.

"Jade can't do that," Beck joined in. Jade sneered at him.

"Shut it, you aren't in this conversation anymore," she all but growled at him. He held up his hands in mock surrender. Jade stalked away and Tori followed.

"Don't start," she warned, only sparing a glance at Tori over her shoulder.

"Start, start what?" Tori replied innocently. She followed Jade as she tried to get rid of the happily playful mind reader. She didn't give up and eventually cornered Jade by the back of the van where she had no choice but to face Tori.


	20. Decisions

Tori took Jade's hand but the vampire pulled away to discourage her. Jade leaned against the van and looked away but Tori was persistent. She took Jade's hands in her own again and then leaned in to kiss her. Jade's tense and serious gaze immediately softened as she melted against the side of the van. Beck shook his head at the fact that Tori had Jade wrapped around her finger. She would never admit it of course. He jumped in the car with the others. Tori pulled away and smiled at Jade who realized she had given in and rolled her eyes. Tori's smile just brightened. She looked into Tori's eyes, letting the emotions she felt when Tori was around run rampant in her head. This crazy but amazing human meant everything to her. She finally allowed a warm smile to light her features as she returned the grip Tori had on her hands. She leaned in and kissed her jaw, only lingering to remain close to her.

"We can't stay like this forever," she whispered, a sad lilt to her voice.

"I know, but I wish we could," Tori replied, equally saddened. Jade dropped her hands so that she could wrap Tori in her arms. She pulled her close and Tori reciprocated.

"We'll make it through this," Jade reminded her. She had been repeating this to herself and Tori a lot lately. She didn't know whether she was trying to convince herself or Tori but she had to believe those words. They took some time to remain in the peaceful moment until Beck called to them. Both girls sighed and walked over to him. He was leaning out of the van with something like an apology in his expression. He didn't know what they would find down the road and it made him just as nervous. Jade could see it plain as day even though he tried to stay calm.

"We're ready to head out. Are you coming?" he asked them.

"Like we have a choice," Jade grumbled. She released Tori and turned to the questioning werewolf. Tori climbed in to wait for her.

"If you could change anything you would make Tori stay behind, but you wouldn't have chosen to stay," he replied certainly. Jade chose not to reply. As much as she wanted to keep Tori safe and out of danger while being by her side, this was as important to her as it was to everyone else. She couldn't sit by while her family fought on. She belonged in this fight. She clenched her hands and then climbed in. The door slid shut and they were on their way. Beck directed them to the nearest airport and the long process of boarding. By the time they finally sat in the plane it was dark.

Jade glanced out the window as the plane took off. Cat clung to Robbie across from them. She was never meant to be in the air and she didn't like it. Unlike the jet they took to the facility and back, Cat was not blindfolded, so she had her whole range of senses alerting her to the sudden change of transportation. Trina sat with Beck behind Tori and Jade. Andre and Sikowitz sat behind Robbie and Cat. Jade watched as they climbed higher until only scattered lights from the ground below became the scenery along with a smooth sky. Tori leaned over her to look out the window.

"Beautiful," she said in awe. Jade looked at her with a lazy smile that only lifted half her mouth.

"You sure are," she mumbled. The comment and crooked smile made Tori blush. She sat back in her seat and clasped her hands together on her lap. She looked at her shyly and Jade chuckled. She pulled her in for a short kiss.

"I think you have me beat," Tori replied. She laid her head on Jade's shoulder and wound an arm around her waist. Jade relaxed into her seat and Tori fell asleep moments later. Jade held her now relaxed body and turned her thoughts over to what their next step would be. Should they turn on the very people they thought they could trust? After all, they could have been in league with the Black Shadow this whole time and only claimed to hunt him as a cover up. Or maybe they were being framed? The Black Shadow could have planted those clues. Jade gritted her teeth and then sighed. It was times like this she wished she could sleep. She tried to remain as relaxed as possible and began her meditation so that she could slip into a more peaceful state.

* * *

Someone kept nudging Jade's shoulder. She pushed the hand away and groaned. She had just reached complete calm when this annoying person decided it was a good idea to pull her back into reality. She felt the hand come back to bug her and she grabbed the wrist.

"What do you want?" she asked through barely moving lips. Her eyes opened to see a nervous Tori looking back at her.

"We're here. You've been out through the whole thing. I wish I could have slept through it but Robbie and Cat started bickering and sleep was impossible," she told her with a tired smile. Jade brushed her cheek apologetically and then began to get up.

"Sorry for your loss of sleep. I'll beat the crap out of them if you want," Jade replied seriously. No emotions showed on her face as she said this and Tori immediately believed her.

"Jade! You can't do that to them. They didn't mean it," she responded, scurrying to right the wrong. Jade's stern expression cracked and she smirked. Tori caught on fast. She frowned while Jade laughed.

"I love messing with you, Vega," she said, following Tori out. They were right behind the others.

"Sadly," she replied, earning another chuckle from the vampire. Jade pulled her close as they exited. The long process of gathering luggage took some time but soon enough they were on the move again. After a few minutes of Beck and Sikowitz mapping out the place in their heads, they were back on track. They split up in groups to take a cab. They were dropped off at the same address, the hotel they had stayed at in the past. They checked in and crashed, planning to eat first thing when they woke up. Jade held Tori next to her like they always did every night. They were back in New Jersey after all these years. The facility was their new goal and they would be making the visit tomorrow.

Jade watched Tori sleep for a few more minutes, just enjoying the quiet and peace until they had to return to the facility. It didn't last as a loud snore ripped through the silence. Jade frowned and closed her eyes to ward off the impending irritation. They weren't able to get a big room but they obtained two small rooms instead. The girls took one and the boys took the another. The snoring came from Trina who took a bed to herself while Jade and Tori shared the other. Cat, being foreign to fights against Trina lost quickly and ended up sleeping in an armchair. The snore sounded again and Jade flinched, burrowing closer to Tori and tucking her head under hers, using her as a distraction so she wouldn't attack Trina out of spite. Her arms wrapped around Tori's waist and her hands splayed across her warm skin.

The warmth calmed her down and Tori automatically hugged her close subconsciously. Jade inhaled and let it out in a slow exhale. Soon, she would have to wake them up. No matter how loud she was in sleep Jade was in no hurry to wake up the older Vega. She had complained all last night that if she had to share a room with her sister and Jade, who she still didn't seem to like, then they better not try anything with her there. As happy as she was that Tori was happy, she didn't want to witness any graphic form of affection. Jade had teased her for quite some time and threatened to subject her to the very thing she didn't want to see until Tori got her to stop. She listened grudgingly but she still listened. Besides Beck, no one could tell Jade what to do.

"Hey, Vega. It's time to get up," she whispered, her hands smoothing up Tori's slim sides to stop at her shoulders and gently shake her. Tori groaned and pushed at her hands so that she could roll away from the nuisance. Jade smiled slightly and tried again.

"If you don't get up, I really will leave you here," Jade warned. Tori rolled back over and glared at her with sleepy eyes.

"You wouldn't dare," she grumbled, sleep clouding her attempt at a stern voice.

"Yes I would. I'd do anything to keep you safe," Jade replied. Tori rolled her eyes and sat up, stretching before she climbed out of bed. She didn't even spare Jade another look as she grabbed clothes and headed for the bathroom. They had argued on the way into the room about Tori staying behind with her sister because they were vulnerable. Tori had refused relentlessly, claiming she didn't want to wait and hope her friends would return. When Jade continued to fight, Tori had played dirty. She replied that the same feeling Jade experienced when she knew her friends weren't coming back all those years ago was what Tori was trying to avoid. She also threw in that it would hurt more if Jade herself didn't return.

Jade gave in. She couldn't argue after that. Jade ran a hand through her hair and got up to shake Cat awake. The happy ball of energy that she was, she woke up with sunshine in her smile which made the vampire scowl in return. She turned away to look at Trina. She glanced at the bathroom door, hearing the shower going, and then back to the sleeping annoyance. Tori would be angry if she left her sister to sleep in again. Honestly, Jade had no idea how they were sisters. There was nothing, besides their rambling, that they shared in common. Jade reached out and slapped Trina upside the head with enough force to make her feel it but not enough to hurt her. She jumped, her limbs scrambling, before she fell off the bed and hit the floor heavily.

"What was that for?!" she demanded from the floor.

"At least you fell on carpet. Imagine if the floor was wood," Jade responded calmly although her smirk was back in place. Trina grumbled and picked herself up, dramatically throwing her arms on the bed so she could pull up until she was standing. She glared at Jade who returned it with crossed arms.

"What? You complain when you're not woken up and now that I did you're still going to complain?" Jade stated with a raised brow. Trina only stuck her nose in the air and walked away to retrieve a change of clothes.

"It's ok Trina. Jade starts off the day grumpy all the time. It isn't you," Cat spoke up, her own change of clothes bundled on her lap. Trina rolled her eyes and continued to angrily shift through her bag.

"Gee, thanks. I never would have guessed," she muttered.

"You're welcome," Cat replied with a bright smile on her face, ignorant of Trina's tone. Jade's smirk grew when Trina ignored them and became awfully interested in picking something out. It could have been her usual indecisiveness but Jade knew better. The bathroom door flew open at that point and Tori walked out, rubbing a towel over her hair. She flipped her hair back and then froze when she felt the tension in the room.

"Ok, who started what?" she questioned. Jade turned away and sat on the bed, Trina ignored her, and Cat raised her hand. Tori's eyebrows rose at the redhead's odd behavior but nodded to her.

"What's up, Cat?" she asked. The mermaid bounced in her seat as she responded.

"Jade and Trina aren't getting along," she explained. Jade's head whipped round to glare at her. Trina lifted her head and smiled smugly at Jade.

"But Trina wasn't trying as hard as Jade to be nice," Cat continued. Trina frowned and went back to what she was doing. It was Jade's turn to smile now. Tori, however, was not happy with either of them. She shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. She chose to stay quiet and continued to get ready. Cat, happy to help and as oblivious as ever, skipped to the bathroom to take her turn.

"Great, now the Little Mermaid is going to belt out some tunes," Jade muttered. She got up and made her way over to Tori. Before she could say or do anything the mind reader took off across the room, apparently too busy to pay Jade any attention. Jade scowled, knowing exactly what she was doing. She shrugged and fell back on the bed to wait her turn in the bathroom. Just as she said, Cat began singing some random Disney tune. She felt like she was back in that cage they called a room at the facility. She closed her eyes and listened to Tori finally reprimanding her sister. They argued in stage whispers even though they knew Jade could hear them no matter what.

In Jade's opinion, most of the time Tori seemed to be the older of the two and Trina the youngest. Jade rolled on her side and curled into a ball, unease coursing through her. She knew going back would uncover the truth and settle everything for good. She couldn't help but feel the end was very near. Death didn't scare her if it only applied to her, but it didn't. There was a good chance others would be involved and the pain of that brought back old memories. She shuddered and closed her eyes, going completely still until a warm hand burned on her side. She opened her eyes to see Tori watching her with a concerned gaze.

"Are you ok? You look paler than normal," she commented. Jade pushed her hand aside and sat up.

"Done playing cold shoulder?" she inquired quietly, ignoring her question. Tori rolled her eyes but nodded.

"I was starting to get worried when you didn't move for a long time. Both Cat and Trina are ready to go," she told her. Jade's eyes widened and she leaped from the bed nimbly.

"Where are they?" she asked, looking around.

"They met up with the others to wait for you. They left about a minute ago," she said, trying to calm her down. She had no idea Jade was as tightly wound as she was. Her thoughts brought out instincts she would rather have kept hidden until it was time to use them but now she was wired and ready to fight. She briefly noted it was the same feeling she had gotten when she had too much coffee, alive and ready to face anything. She rushed to get ready and then dragged Tori out when she was finished in record time. Tori followed without a single word. Jade reached the room the boys slept in and burst in. Everyone greeted her as she strode in.

"Nice to see you up. I never pinned you for the sleep in kind of person," Beck teased with his trademark smile. She only glared at him.

"You know I don't sleep, I meditate," she snapped. He only shrugged and gestured to a notebook on the table filled with notes.

"We were just showing the others what Sikowitz and I came up with," he continued. Jade scanned the page and then looked up at him.

"We aren't planning on attacking them are we? I'm sure they have equipment that can easily stop us, and even though I couldn't care less, Shapiro probably doesn't want to fight his own father," she replied. Robbie glanced at her and then nodded at Beck.

"No, that's only reserved if we have to. Look at the first page," he told her, flipping the page around so that the front showed. She leaned in to read it, feeling Tori leaning on her to read over her shoulder. Her hands gripped Jade's shoulder tightly.

"So you want to just waltz in and ask them what the deal was all those years ago and what they are really up to using us to fight the Black Shadow?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes, we play it safe until we have reason to believe they're following him," he confirmed. Jade scoffed and leaned on the table with both hands.

"Whatever you say Beck," she replied reservedly. He turned away to brief everyone on what each of them had to do and then they set out. Food was a must both to refuel and relax. Once they were headed for the rendezvous Sikowitz set up with a pair of agents, they were all on alert. They would only know whether danger awaited them or not when they returned to the halls of the facility. Jade was not looking forward to going back. They found the big, sleek, black SUV waiting for them exactly where they said they would be. They climbed in the car and immediately felt uncomfortable. Well, at least Jade did. She didn't bother to see how anyone else felt about the situation. The tinted windows weren't making things any better. It was too enclosed, too much like a cage; or worse, a trap.


	21. Truth

Jade gripped Tori's hand in hers, feeling the warmth she provided through her gloves but not the soft skin she had hoped to find. As soon as they were seated, she pulled off her hat, gloves, and shades. Her hand found Tori's again with better results. The ride was quiet and full of tension. A glass separated the agents in the front from the group in the back. They were brought to the same location as before and promptly blindfolded. This time Jade allowed them to black out one of her senses without a fight. It made her feel vulnerable but she could still hear and smell. They took the jet like before and were herded out once they reached their destination. Jade and Beck both realized when the ground turned into smooth metal under their feet.

It barely made a sound as they walked but it was still there. The sense of moving downward clued Jade in that they were now traveling deep below the surface. They were almost there. When they stopped moving down, the agents led them forward again. She could already smell the sterile environment along with something else. It hovered all around her and then disappeared, making her think she hadn't really smelled it at all. Her thoughts tried in vain to remember where that smell came from when she felt Tori in her head. She let her gather information and then felt her shift uncomfortably next to her. It was then when the blindfolds flew off them and they could see. Jade pulled the shades she had kept with her from the collar of her shirt and used them to shield her eyes from the bright lights until they adjusted. Dr. Shapiro stood in front of them.

"Ah, I see you're back. You had said you would return. What have you got to share with us?" Dr. Shapiro addressed Sikowitz. He had a forced pleasant smile and his tone was friendly enough but Jade could smell the fear and nervousness on him. She frowned, her intense gaze on him and him alone. She saw Tori glance at her from her peripherals but she still kept her eyes on Dr. Shapiro.

"We found something at Beck's old home. We thought you could enlighten us on what it means," Sikowitz stated. His hands were behind his back in a nonchalant manner but Beck knew he meant business. He took a step forward and held up the sealed bag holding what they found.

"Mind if we take this conversation to a more private place?" he asked the doctor. He nodded reservedly and stiffly gestured for them to follow him.

They walked down a few halls and came to a door. They entered a room that looked to be where presentations or meetings were held. Dr. Shapiro shut the door and walked over to see what Beck laid out on the table. The journal papers and ring caught his eyes and they brightened with recognition.

"These are Lila and Mitchell Oliver's notes! And this is Mitchell's ring!" he exclaimed, reaching out to brush the ring and then run a hand over the notes.

"We thought you would know what they were. They're both marked with the crest of this facility. Did my parents work here?" Beck spoke, his words careful. Dr. Shapiro reined in his emotions and stood up straight.

"Yes, your parents did work here. We were close friends," he replied calmly. Beck growled deeply and slammed a hand on the table. Everyone but Jade jumped, not used to seeing Beck angry.

"And you never thought to tell me? How do you expect us to trust you when you withhold information?" he demanded. His lips curled back, exposing teeth that were sharp. His eyes flashed and Dr. Shapiro rushed to explain.

"I wasn't holding information from you. I just didn't want you to make the connection your parent's had with what's happening now. I didn't want you to think they were bad people," he replied, his voice wavering.

"What do you mean?" Beck asked, his temper on hold for now. Robbie watched his father with sad eyes and Cat held his hand. Trina stood behind a confused Andre and Tori stood behind Jade who was slowly bristling at the way Beck was feeling. She never liked it when anyone she cared about was being harmed in any way. Dr. Shapiro sat in the chair at the head of the table. He gestured for the rest of them to take a seat so they did. He sighed, removed his glasses to run a hand over his face, and then replaced them. He looked around like someone could be listening and then finally began.

"I met your parents back when I first started here. They were starting too. We were part of a project that would revolutionize war. You see, we had found the first supernatural creature in existence, a demon. An actual demon that had come from the Otherworld. It claimed it had unfinished business with a man that had made a deal with it who worked here. We hadn't found out who the person was until later, but out interest to understand such an odd occurrence gripped us. We managed to persuade it into capture. It seems all our supposedly fake talk of demons is actually true. They can't stand holy symbols such as the crucifix and holy water burns their flesh. We ran test after test and finally decided to study its DNA," he explained tiredly.

"Wait, you kept a demon down here that easily?" Andre piped up, not believing such a thing.

"Yes, but it wasn't easy. A lot of us died during the research," he answered gravely. Andre glanced at Jade who removed her shades to openly glare back. Dr. Shapiro seemed to know what he was thinking.

"Jade wasn't nearly as bad. It was that precise situation that made me more determined to recruit her. If I could contain something that powerful, a subspecies wouldn't be too hard," he said.

"Subspecies?" Jade questioned, wondering if she should be offended or not.

"I'm getting ahead of myself. After we began processing the DNA of this demon we began seeing what we could do with it. Its abilities were endless. By splitting the DNA in certain circumstances we created what everyone calls werewolves and vampires. Thus, they are a subspecies of this demon," he said slowly, so that they could understand. Jade's hands constricted on her shades, slightly cracking it in her grip. Beck's teeth clenched and his own hands balled into fists. The story was starting to head in a direction neither of them wanted to go.

"This demon; what ever happened to it?" Beck questioned. Dr. Shapiro looked at him with steady, serious, eyes.

"I think you know what happened. We eventually could no longer control it. The facility was shut down for some time to fix the damages. We lost our experiment and many fellow members. The man who had made a deal with the demon was possessed so that it could have a human face. I'm sure he could only walk around during the night though, yes?" Dr. Shapiro inquired. Both Jade and Beck nodded, the feeling in their gut intensifying. The others listened in confusion, still not understanding.

"Yes, light from the heavens has a burning affect. Nothing like your reaction I'm sure," he continued, looking at Jade. She shook her head.

"If I stay on top of feeding I can spend some time in the sun," she replied stiffly. Dr. Shapiro nodded and folded his hands in front of him.

"Yes, it isn't as bad because you started as a human. Beck, your parents were one of the top scientists working on the project. Despite the danger, they put their all into their work. Sadly, they were the first to be targeted once the demon got free. Their faces were very familiar to him. I'm sorry," he apologized, his voice fading as he looked down at his hands. Beck shook with a mix of pain, anger, and sadness. He threw his chair back as he stood, the shaking worsening. Jade's hands deftly crushed her shades into pieces as she stood from her own chair to rush to his side. She gripped his shoulders and forced him to look at her. His quickly watering eyes finally found hers before he gripped her in his arms. His tight hold would have definitely broken anyone else in half, something he was even more grateful for Jade being the one to comfort him. He felt like tearing out of this human mindset and becoming the wolf. He felt emotions less heavily in that form, but at the same time, he couldn't bear to be even a small piece of what that demon was.

"Calm down Beck. No changing here. Remember what you said," she whispered to him. He nodded and slowly released her. He wiped at his face and then looked across the table at the distraught doctor.

"That man, Black Shadow, is the demon you held captive isn't he? You wanted us to hunt him down because only a byproduct of him and anyone else with abilities surpassing humans could bring him in. He targeted every supernatural that was a threat to him because he knew you would try to get him back. That's why you rounded us up. So you could continue your little  **experiment** ," Beck spat. He pushed Jade away gently and slammed his fisted hands on the table. It cracked under the force.

"How could you even think to mess with something beyond your control?" he demanded. Dr. Shapiro refused to look up, his posture slumped over and downtrodden.

"I know. God do I know. I gathered you together to destroy him not bring him back. I understood we had to drop this experimentation the moment he got away. It isn't worth stronger soldiers if they decide they don't want to obey. There would have been mass chaos," he admitted. The room fell silent except for Cat's sniffles. She began crying when the realization that these scientists' screw-up affected more than just them. They were the cause of the deaths of everyone's family. Andre was shocked into silence while Tori and Trina let tears flow quietly. Sikowitz looked lost in the past and Robbie looked at his dad in disappointment and disgust.

"You never told me this before dad. How could you do such a thing?" he questioned, his voice like a lost child's. Dr. Shapiro refused to look at him and finally spoke again.

"Your mother…she was one of the ones lost when it broke out. You were only a year old. Had you not been tricked into becoming what you are now you would have taken over for me," he responded, miserable.

"Wait, you knew I was tricked?" Robbie exclaimed.

"Yes. He came to me one night taunting me that he had ruined your chances at keeping this in the family. I guess it wasn't enough that he took your mother," he replied. Robbie looked at his father in disbelief. It was the only emotion he could manage, and even if he wanted to cry, he couldn't.

"There's more," Dr. Shapiro began again. Jade snarled, her fangs bared at the miserable excuse for a man. She stalked over and grabbed him by the front of his coat.

"Don't make me wish I killed you when I had the chance," she threatened. Tori carefully pried loose her grip and she reluctantly let him go.

"I understand feelings are running high but there's something more. He returned after every strike against each of you, flaunting the fact that he ruined more lives because of me," he stated.

"You deserve it," Jade responded, her arms crossed to stop herself from strangling him. She wanted to kill him as humanly as possible even though she would much rather rip his throat out with nothing but her teeth. Dr. Shapiro nodded and continued.

"He told me when he finally caught up to the Olivers and ended them, leaving their son in the streets with the mark of the beast. He told me he returned to end that mistake only to kill an old man and gain another enemy. He told me when he murdered a magic weaver's grandmother, killed a family of mermaids leaving a daughter behind, and savagely killed a group of kids only to torture the last one for fun. He even told me when he found a mind reader he attempted to kill but was stopped just in time only for the parents to be brutally murdered. I've heard it all and had to bear it. All I can do is apologize. I'm so sorry this has turned out the way it has. I've been trying this whole time to right this wrong that has spiraled out of control but this is all I can do," he pleaded. He dragged his hands through his hair, messing it up. Gray and white streaked through the black even more than before. Robbie fidgeted in his chair before standing to comfort his father. He had enough pain already. The others seemed to agree because each of them stood, if they hadn't already, and prepared to leave.

"Dr. Shapiro, we need to know if you have any idea where the Black Shadow is now," Sikowitz demanded. The doctor looked up with watering eyes, ready to answer, when the lights suddenly blinked and then turned off.

"Shit, I should have known," Jade cursed. The smell was back and this time she knew what it was. Tori gasped and took a few steps toward her subconsciously.

"Rellik," Dr. Shapiro practically whimpered.

"That's his name?" Andre asked.

"Yes, that is the name given to him in the Otherworld," he replied.

"I don't give a fuck what his name is! He's caused enough trouble," Jade responded in a low rumbling growl. She pulled Tori closer to her and Tori grabbed Trina. She moved toward the door but froze when a man screamed. She thought it was Sikowitz at first, but when she turned around, she saw that it was Dr. Shapiro. The sight of his body speared on a barbed tail was gruesome. She was glad she and Beck were the only ones able to see clearly in the dark and witness it. Rellik pulled his tail free and it slithered away to dissipate in the dark like a shadow. He stood, a calm smile on his stolen face. His impeccable attire didn't even have a drop of blood on it.

"My, what a chatterbox he is. I can't say I blame him though. Talking about my charity work is juicy gossip," he stated derisively, his smooth but dangerous voice making everyone jump. Jade snarled viciously, ready to attack. A strangled yelp and shifting bone told her Beck had changed. She didn't look away from Rellik to check though. Dr. Shapio's body had fallen on the table and Robbie backed away from the voice only to bump into the now dead and cooling corpse. His hand touched the gaping hole in his body and he immediately panicked. Rellik threw him aside like a doll, his body coming undone as shadow claws tore at him as he fell. Andre teleported to help Robbie, but as soon as he appeared, Rellik slammed him against the wall and he was out.

"Stay back!" Sikowitz warned. He yanked out his gun and shot a few rounds straight into Rellik's chest. They sizzled but Rellik forced them back out quickly. He laughed and slapped the gun from his hands. He backhanded Sikowitz who flew against the wall to slide to the floor, unconscious.

"Humans are such an annoyance," he complained. Cat glared at him in a way no one had seen before. A rumbling gave way to a roar as the walls crumbled under a mass of raging water. It cocooned around Rellik, trapping him in a sphere of water.

"Let's go!" Jade yelled. Beck barked a sharp agreement.

"But what about-" Tori began, but Jade yanked her away before she could finish. Jade, Beck, Tori, and Trina ran out the door, down the hall, and back to the exit only to be blocked by a wall of writhing shadows preventing them from reaching the elevator. They skid to a halt, unable to go anywhere else. They were cornered. The smell of blood permeated the air, making Jade even more uneasy. She knew dead bodies littered the facility. She could smell them. Rellik had come back for revenge. He was only waiting for the perfect moment. The moment they were all gathered. An easy target to take out all at once. Beck was standing guard in front of the other three while Tori clung to Jade. Her mind spun from the pain, horror, and fear that leaked from every person in the process of dying or about to be killed. She tightened her hold on Jade and fought to silence them but they tore through her mind loud and clear. It was a futile effort.


	22. Purpose

The emotional overload and thoughts of torment were too much for Tori. A voice pierced through all the chaos and into her mind, telling her death would come quick. She hadn't realized when she began talking out loud, desperate to get the images out of her head. Rellik was messing with her. She knew it but couldn't fight back. His voice was the last straw.

"No, go away! I can't stand it anymore!" she cried out. She lost her grip on Jade and fell to her knees. She kept her hands firmly pressed to her ears even though it didn't help.

"Vega, get a hold of yourself! Fight back!" Jade screamed. Beck suddenly barked, his fur on end. He stood up and snarled. Jade felt the thickening darkness too.

"What do we do now?" Trina shrieked. Jade ran to the blocked elevator and reached back to slam a fist against it but shadows shot out and wrapped around her wrists. They lifted her off the floor and tossed her back. She flipped over and landed on her hands and feet, her posture feline in nature. She growled and tried again, only for a whip of shadow to strike out. It managed to cut across her cheek before she dodged the next strike. She backed away and turned to the others.

"It's no use. We're trapped," she told them. Trina fell to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. Tori cried out and fainted, her powers finally taking their toll on her body. She fell to the floor limply, her energy spent. Jade knelt next to her and gathered her in her arms.

"Just me and you, Beck," she stated, looking from Tori's still pained expression to Beck's big form in front of her. His rumbling growl made her look ahead. Rellik stood in front of them. He smiled deviously and took a few steps forward. Beck darted over to meet him, his claws raised to attack. Rellik shifted quickly, matching his stature in the form of a bigger wolf. The black fur blended with the darkness already surrounding them. Only his gold eyes could be seen. Water flooded into the room, finally reaching them from wherever Cat had called it. Rellik and Beck collided, teeth and claws tearing into each other.

Jade looked over to Trina who had passed out in what she suspected was fright. She looked back at Tori, hoping it wasn't the last time she would be doing so, and kissed her softly. She set her down, the water only an inch high underfoot. She stood and rushed to help Beck. Rellik had slammed him against an unyielding metal wall and had proceeded to beat him senseless. Beck tried to fight back but it was useless. Jade made a running leap onto Rellik's back. He roared and threw her off. He released Beck who slid to the floor with a whine, and didn't get up. Rellik stalked toward her, his form shifting into something smaller. He was now the man who had stepped right out of her past.

"You are the perfect example of a dark creature embracing the light. I would have hoped you would accept what you are and join me but you refuse it. Why care for these useless, pathetic humans when I can make you so much more?" he demanded. Jade stayed crouched, only growling and snapping at him when he got too close. Rellik laughed mockingly.

"You're nothing but an angry house cat compared to me. I suppose I should have some fun before I lay waste to all of you," he contemplated. Shadows raced over the floor and latched onto Jade. She tried to pull away and even tried to swipe at them but she swung right through them. She kept struggling until she was brought to her knees.

"I'll be seeing you very soon," Rellik said with a small wave.

"Rellik, you fucking-" she cursed but the darkness wrapped around her face and she saw nothing more. Her last look at him was one of complete amusement written all over his features.

* * *

Jade woke up in a wide and empty room that looked as though it hadn't been used in a long time. She sat up and looked around. Cells lined the big round room, each with a small window. There were seven in all. She shot to her feet and tried to run to one but shadows tethered her to the floor. She screamed in frustration and anger, tugging harder at the bindings. The room was dark around the edges but a circular light shone on the middle of the room where she stood.

"That won't get you anywhere my dear," Rellik spoke from his position leaning against the wall. She hadn't seen him there and knew he had appeared in a blink of an eye.

"What do you really want from us? We can't beat you. We aren't a threat. What could you possibly  **want**?" she demanded, still struggling to get free. He walked over to her, crossing into the light. She froze momentarily at the sight of him. His skin was midnight black and his eyes were pupil-less white. His canines were long enough to poke out of his mouth slightly. His build was all muscle and his arms ended in thick claws. Black horns adorned his head while spikes lined his spine. He had a tail and his feet curved into beast-like claws.

" **They**  aren't a threat, but  **you**  are," he replied, gesturing to the cells around the room and then pointing at her. Jade only stared at him, lost. He walked forward again and reached out to tilt her head up so that she looked into his soulless eyes.

"I put a little more into you than I care to admit. I had hoped you would finally give into it but it seems you need a push," he responded. The door to the cell directly in front of her swung open to show Tori chained inside. Trina sat next to her, also chained. They sat propped against the wall, still unconscious. Jade panicked, yanking at the restraints until the shadows turned sharp and cut into her wrists and ankles. She growled, snapping at Rellik's hand in retaliation. He moved before she could get him.

"You have more of my darkness in you than your friend Beck. I bit him once while I was in my Hell Hound form, planning on killing him the next time I came back but he got away. I bit you and drained you of all the blood you had while I was in my Night Stalker form. When you didn't change as I had hoped, I fed you some of my blood and you woke up a vampire as you people call them. That added to what I had already given you, making you more susceptible to violence and anger yet you still cling to humanity. I had thought I picked a human stooped enough in hate, but I thought wrong," he stated, his voice sharpening in tone from frustration. He paced in front of her before stopping and looking thoughtfully at Tori.

"Or perhaps something is just in your way. Maybe, if I push you just so, you'll break," he said, utterly calm again. A shadow slithered over the floor and raced into Tori's cell. It formed into a snake and struck, creating a slash across Tori's stomach. It wasn't deep but the shock of pain made Tori cry out. Her unfocused gaze opened slightly. She looked like she was drugged.

"What did you do to her?" Jade snarled through clenched teeth. Her hands clenched tightly. Rellik smiled and shrugged.

"Put her in a trance. In fact, it's very similar to what you do," he replied. The snake reared back again and struck her arm this time. She flinched, her body tensing under the blow. She obviously felt the pain but couldn't do anything more than react.

"Stop!" Jade yelled, her heart twisting. She hadn't felt it throb in so long it hurt when it did.

"Then give in! I want you in top shape to absorb your power! You've turned out to be a worthless effort in the end so that power rightly belongs to me. Once I have it I can rule this puny planet for degrading me!" Rellik screamed.

"No!" she refused, letting her body fall to the ground. She bowed her head and wished she could cry, some way to release her frustration. She was surprised when a drop of blood fell on her pants. She lifted a hand to wipe away the bloody tears. Rellik's claw grabbed her by the neck and forced her to stand.

"I will kill her if you disobey me again!" he threatened. Jade closed her eyes, her defiant flames dying. She nodded slightly. Rellik smiled triumphantly and pushed her back. She stumbled but the shadows surrounding her kept her upright. He lifted his arm and clenched his fist.

"You would have died that night I visited her home and you saved her from me. The blood you inadvertently drank kept you going. More should give me what I'm looking for," he told her softly. He bit into his arm, gathering his blood. He pulled away and grabbed her under her jaw, giving her no room to pull away. His lips found hers and he forced his blood into her mouth. His smooth tongue pushed the last of it into her mouth before letting her go. She gagged on the fiery liquid and stumbled. Her vision was starting to get fuzzy and her head was dizzy. She groaned and held her head in her hands.

"It's starting," Rellik stated, watching her. He disappeared and reappeared in the room lining the top of the cells. A long glass panel allowed him to see down into the pit below. The shadows holding her changed from cold to warm. They morphed from constricting to caressing as they flowed up her arms and legs in jagged designs. They attached to her like tattoos, sinking into her skin. Voices seemed to whisper in her clouded mind. Rellik grinned and pushed a button on the panel in front of him. A cell squeaked open and Robbie stumbled out, except, it wasn't quite Robbie. He was missing his glasses and his eyes were as hazy as Tori's. He was under a trance.

"Robbie…" Jade said, her breathing coming out forced as the strange power in her hummed. He began a lopsided charge at her, his hands out to grab at her. She moved out of the way easily and jumped into a kick that sent him flying. He lost an arm but forced himself up to try again. The voices in Jade's head forced her to fight, even as she tried to stop. She shook from the internal battle but didn't stop when he came at her again and she had no choice but to kick his leg out from under him, grab him in a chokehold, and twist until his neck snapped. Her body seemed to relax instantly after and returned control to her. She collapsed, holding Robbie's body in her arms.

"You bastard! You sick monster!" she screamed. She felt pain shoot through her arms and end at the tips of her fingers. She gasped and looked down at the claws gripping Robbie.

"I'm changing," she panted. She looked up at Rellik, now back in his fine pressed suit, the face of the stolen scientist's body staring back at her. She picked up Robbie and laid him down in the cell he came from. When she walked out, another cell opened. Andre appeared, his eyes also clouded. Jade growled involuntarily, her strengthened instincts already taking over. At first it felt like she was being forced but now it was like a mental advice. She couldn't ignore it. This new Andre was her enemy. She rushed at him but he teleported away. She turned around and was met with a fist to her face. She was stopped only slightly but Andre screamed. His hand was broken. She heard the cracks as it made contact with her face. She grabbed the front of his shirt and held back as much as she could before kneeing him in the stomach. His ribs cracked under the force but didn't break. She followed up with a punch that sent him reeling backwards. He swayed once and then fell back on the floor.

"I'm sorry Andre," she whispered, her heart further constricting. She held a hand to her chest as her vision swam again. Her skin looked sickly pale, making the tattoo on her arm bolder. The shadows had filled in the blank spaces the red hadn't occupied, making the star black and red. She grabbed Andre and hauled him from the floor once she caught her breath. She returned him to his cell and turned to leave when a crack split the ground. Water shot out and slammed into her, throwing her clear across the room. She hit the ground and tucked into a roll that brought her to her hands and knees. Cat ran toward her, her hands out and gesturing to swirls of water that floated through the air around her.

"Not you, Cat," Jade mumbled to herself. The voices pained her and she jumped into action. She tried fighting through the water to get to the strangely vacant redhead but the water was too strong and always threw her back. She dodged the incoming waves that threatened to knock her over. She landed gracefully, and without hesitation, slammed her fist into the floor near the crack. It split further and finally crumbled. Jade fell through the hole and into a body of water. Half the floor fell in after her. She tried swimming out of the way of the debris but one big piece struck her leg. She let out bubbles in a silent scream and grabbed at her leg. It was healing at a faster rate than before. She began swimming toward the surface when something slammed into her. She sunk further and hit something smooth. It cracked slightly behind her. She looked back to see thick glass and the room beyond. They had been on top of the tank Cat usually swam in. The redhead was currently pinning her against the glass. She wore her shirt but her bottom was a tail, brightly flashing with a greenish tint and pink hues.

The fin at the end wasn't round and soft but spikey and deadly. She shoved Cat away and swam for the surface but Cat was faster. She shot through the water and knocked Jade into disorientation. Water was not her strong point and her frustration showed. Cat swam back around and bent into a sharp turn that brought the deadly fin slicing into Jade's side. She released more bubbles and grabbed at the fin before it could get away. Cat tried to shake her off as she swam but Jade held on. Her claws reached higher to sink into the scaly tail. Cat cried out and tried harder to get away. The sharp points on the fin cut into Jade's arm and once on her leg. She finally climbed high enough to wrap her arms and legs around the struggling mermaid's body. When Cat couldn't move, they began to sink. Jade grabbed her by the neck and held until her struggling ceased. She landed on the floor and walked across the bottom, dragging Cat by the tail behind her.

She held onto the tail with both hands, ignoring the way the scales cut into her skin. She swung Cat's body into the glass, hearing a satisfying crack as it gave way. The pressure of the water did the rest. It shattered and all the water emptied into the room and rushed out. When most of the water was gone, Jade bent to retrieve Cat's body. She picked her up and slung her over her shoulder. By this point she could feel coldness seep into her body. She fought with her own mind to care for what she was doing but the voices quickly forced her to remain careless. She walked over to the hole and leaped up so that she could push off the wall to jump across the gap. She landed and walked over to Cat's cell where she set her down before returning to the middle of the still intact side of the room. A scream tore from her as she fell over, grabbing at her heart. It felt like it was put in a vice and then torn apart inside of her. Her teeth clamped together, sharp and pointed. Her canines were slightly longer than normal while the teeth next to them grew a little longer as well, creating a double fang. She caught her breath and then stood up. She turned to see a wolf slink out of another cell.

"Beck," she snarled, her challenge received by the deeply growling wolf. His eyes were just as dazed in this form. He snapped his jaws and showed off his teeth. Jade bared her own. They circled each other before Beck charged. She dodged and slammed into him from the side, her arms wrapping around as much of his body as she could. She constricted on him and he yelped but he got her off by throwing himself into the unforgiving door of a cell. It slammed shut as Jade's body smashed into it. He backed away and she slid to the floor.

"Get up and finish him!" Rellik commanded, his piercing voice echoing in her head. She got to her feet, her eyes going to the window of the cell momentarily. Tori lay in there, still dazed and confused, but the snake was gone. Her head seemed to clear slightly as she looked at her.

"Tori…" she panted, memories of the tanned girl going through her thoughts. She put a hand on the door softly but she was ripped from her thoughts and the door when Beck attacked again. His teeth sunk into her shoulder, pain raced through her. He forced her to the ground, his jaws cracking through her shoulder blade. Her blood ran as she held his jaws in her hands. Slowly but surely she forced his mouth open. She moved to break his jaw but he yanked away in time. He shook his head and backed away again. She crouched and then pounced at him. Her arms found purchase around his neck and held him down. He tossed and turned, trying to shake her. Eventually, his claws raked down her back and finally pried her of. She hit the floor and he swiped at her, his claws dragging over her stomach, but she was numb to the pain. She kicked him under the jaw hard and he yelped, tumbling back. She got to her feet and the tattered flannel she wore hung off her in strips.

She tore the rest of it off so that she stood in her black undershirt. The dark tattoos marking her skin were now visible. They writhed as if alive and the voices were back. Beck stood to full height and then galloped at her. He swatted her aside and caught up to her in time to grab her by the leg and toss her again. She hit the edge of the broken floor and tumbled off, just barely catching herself from falling over. Her claws gripped the edge and her body shook, trying to heave herself back up. She lost blood as long as she was still in the process of healing and healing was slow because she was losing blood. It was a never ending circle draining her of energy. She looked up to see Beck looming over her. She thought fast, planting her feet against the edge of the crumbling floor and pushing off; launching up and over him into a flip that she came out of with both fists clenched. She brought them down hard on his back and he was floored with a whimper. The floor cracked under him but didn't give. She stood crouched on top of him. He let out a tired breath but stayed where he was.


	23. Defeat

Jade slid off Beck and proceeded to drag him back into his cell. She moved to slam the door on the cell when Beck burst through unexpectedly, breaking the door from its hinges and pinning her to the ground under it. His full weight followed, crushing her under the steel door. She desperately swatted at his face, cutting him across his eyes and muzzle but missing the eyes themselves. He reared back and she took the opportunity to bring the steel door down on him. He was knocked out instantly. Beck remained unmoving on the ground, his body rearranged itself back into his human form.

Jade didn't stick around. Instead, she stumbled over to her ripped shirt and picked it up. She returned to Beck's cell and dropped it over his exposed lower half. It was the best she could do as an apology. She left and picked up the door only to dig it into the ground in front of the room just in case. Her movements were jerky and uncoordinated as she walked far enough out of the overhang so that when she turned she could level her sharp gaze on Rellik standing in the observation room above. He smiled down at her sickeningly. She couldn't help but feel used and manipulated. Her hatred for the demon above her intensified.

"What else do you have for me?" she mumbled, mostly wondering to herself. The whole battle was surreal to her. She just beat the crap out of all her friends because she had no control of herself. The only control she gained came after each fight before it was ripped away from her all over again. It was all according to Rellik's twisted plans no doubt. The demon himself smiled and disappeared. That wasn't a good sign. A cell creaked open and she shut her eyes, afraid to see who she knew it to be. Her blood was a dead giveaway. Jade opened her eyes to see Tori standing at her cell door. She leaned against the door jam with clear eyes. She was awake. She looked around tiredly and spotted Jade.

"Jade!" she exclaimed, the sleepiness gone. Jade was tense, hoping the voices wouldn't return. When they didn't, she forced herself to her feet and limped over to Tori. She stopped a few feet away and tried to smile cockily but it fell flat.

"Didn't expect me to look this shitty did you Vega?" she asked, her snarky attitude failing. She swayed but caught herself. Tori's eyes filled with tears at the sight of her. She shook her head at Jade, a sad smile on her face.

"Don't push yourself," she warned. Jade laughed coldly and wrapped her arms around her torso. Her heart stung again and she shuddered. Strange tremors rippled through her. Tori took the remaining steps closer and held her up. When Jade looked up, Tori gasped. Her eyes were met with red irises the color of blood instead of her usual blue-green that Tori loved.

"I lost. I can't do this. I can feel that I have all his power but I can't use any of it. My body is failing under the extreme stress. He won," she panted, her teeth gritting. Tori began to deny it but a bang echoed through the ruined room and Tori tensed, a whimper leaving her lips. Her eyes widened in shock as blood spread across her shoulder and down her chest. She fell and Jade rushed forward to catch her. She leaned against Jade, a shaking hand going to the wound. The bullet barely missed her heart. Jade gathered her in her arms and held her.

"Tori!" she cried, looking down at the tanned girl who was slowly growing pale. Her eyes fluttered, fighting the shock her body was thrown into. Eventually, she went limp, her heart slowly beating. Jade looked over to see Sikowitz brandishing his old revolver. His eyes were clouded like the others. Rellik had surprise attacked her while she was vulnerable. Sikowitz raised the gun again but Jade shielded Tori from three more bullets. She screamed as the silver ammunition burned through her body. She fell, trying to lower Tori carefully to the ground before she gave out. She leaned over her on her hands and knees, looking into the beautiful face of the only person she ever loved. She raised a shaking hand to stroke her cheek. Her face was pained and she was breathing heavily. Jade's eyes raked over Tori's body and then rested on the bullet hole. It tore straight through her.

Without a second thought she bent over and placed her mouth over the wound. Her saliva was known to heal in the past so she worked to close the hole marring Tori's flesh. Her warm blood flowed over her tongue and she fought to stay clear headed but she managed. Once the injury had closed her attention went to her own wounds. The three burning bullets felt like beacons in her body. She knew exactly where they were and they were close to the surface of her front side; if she could just get them out. She plunged her hand into her own flesh and felt for a bullet that had a hard time getting past the bottom of her rib. She retrieved it and dropped it, her skin smoking. She felt for the next one close to her side and extracted it. The last one had shattered through her shoulder blade and cracked into more bone on the way but was prevented from breaking out the other side.

She had to break more bone to get that one out. It dropped, making a light noise as it hit the floor and rolled away. The last of her blood was now flowing. She adjusted her shoulder. A cracking pop was the response when it fused together enough to be in working condition. Suddenly, Jade heard Sikowitz right behind her, the gun cocked, and clicking into another round. She spun around so fast he wasn't prepared. The gun was knocked from his hand hard enough that his wrist snapped. Fury raged within her and so did the familiar thirst she had come to know. The taste of Tori's blood still lingered and did nothing but make her blood lust spike. She jumped at him, forcing him to the ground before sinking her teeth in his shoulder. She took three mouthfuls and was on her fourth when rough hands yanked her away.

"What are you doing?" a furious Rellik demanded. She snarled at him, the sound completely feral; animal in nature. He stared into her now emotionless black eyes and actually looked worried.

"You couldn't have," he stated in disbelief. The voices in Jade's head had grown quiet and only one whispered to her now. In an odd way, it comforted her like Tori's often did. She was finally in control. The power radiated through her like an electric current and she had complete control.

"In the past, I've never given a fuck for my parents. I've killed innocent people. I've hurt myself as well as the one's I love. I've taken what I wanted not what I needed. I've coveted selfishly and stole from another all for my own gain. Sins are interesting don't you think?" she taunted, a shark's grin on her face. She stalked closer and he backed away.

"You absorbed it all! This wasn't supposed to happen!" he screeched. His real form burst from his human one and he attacked. Jade caught his striking fist and twisted, easily snapping bone. He screamed and fell to one knee. She grabbed him by the neck and launched into the air, using his body to break the glass covering the observation balcony. She walked over the paneling to drop gracefully to the floor. She continued out the door and down the hall, Rellik struggling the whole way and pleading. His claws scraped over her skin but she didn't feel any pain and it closed up in seconds. She dragged him back to the entrance where the shadow wall didn't hinder her. She walked straight through it. She activated the elevator and waited patiently as it rose. Rellik fought harder, feeling death reach out for him.

"I'll be your slave for all eternity, just rethink this!" he groveled. Jade only tightened her hold, her teeth on display to shut him up, but he kept going. Now he resorted to threats even though he was in no position to do so. It was a last ditch attempt and they both knew it.

"You will regret this! I gave you those powers!" he screamed.

"And you didn't think I would use them did you; to stoop as low as you? Well, you thought wrong. If there's one thing everyone should know about me, it's that I am not predictable," she replied, eerily calm. She glanced down at his miserable form and gave him a predatory smirk. The elevator began slowing to a stop. Rellik looked on with his mouth hanging open. She stepped off the elevator and walking through the tunnel. The light of the bright sun made both of them uneasy but she kept walking with purpose, exposing them both to the light. She held him up by the neck as the sun beat down on them. She hissed as her skin ignited and began to peel away but she continued to stare into Rellik's eyes and watch as his body crumbled into dust at a rate three times faster than her own. Once he was blowing off in the passing wind, the twisted darkness within herself began to go with him.

She sucked in air as if she hadn't breathed in forever and the sun dulled to a light sting against her now unmarked skin. She fell over on her hands and knees. The heavy weight crushing her heart was gone. It took her some time to adjust to her old self but she managed. The only thing that remained was the black still tainting her tattoo. She coughed and stood, dusting off her clothes like it could fix the way she looked. She rubbed some blood from the corner of her lip and wiped it on her pants then turned around to head back inside only to see Victoria Vega standing at the entrance. They stared at each other extensively before running to each other at the same time. Jade caught Tori in her arms and swung her around in a circle. She set her down and kissed her hastily like she would suddenly disappear. Her hands came up to hold her face and Tori panted, her breath taken away.

"You're alive," Jade whispered happily. Relief colored her tone.

"Yeah, and you are too. I was afraid I would find you out here burnt to nothing," Tori replied, her arms wrapping around Jade's cool body. It seemed to defy the light instead of bow to it.

"Nah, just that asshole Rellik. He's gone and his crazy control over me too," she replied, her old playfulness coming back like it was never gone. Tori pulled her close and rested her head on her shoulder.

"For a minute I thought we lost. You know, when I was stuck in that place he forced my mind into. When I saw you so torn up I thought we lost a second time, but here we are," she muttered into Jade. She looked up at the now stoic vampire.

"We almost did and I'm not too sure if anyone else survived. He made them fight me and I had to win. I-I might have…" Jade tried to say but she couldn't finish. She buried her face in Tori's hair and tried to hold back the pain. Tori squeezed her tighter.

"I know it might be hard, but we have to go back," she told her. For once Jade was frightened. She hadn't felt this way since her friends were murdered. Now she would have to see if her family was taken by her own hands. Tori pulled away and took Jade's hands carefully in her own as if she would break.

"Let's get you in the shade," she suggested. Jade's pale skin was beginning to redden. She nodded and followed Tori back inside. As they stood on the elevator, Jade tugged on her hand to get her attention.

"Tori, are you ok? You were losing so much blood," she mumbled, unable to linger on the memory.

"Whatever you did patched me up," she replied.

"I thought of the times I fed and realized I could heal you. I haven't tried it on something so severe but I'm glad it worked," Jade told her.

"I still feel horribly tired from blood loss but I think the adrenaline should keep me going for a while," she said truthfully, shooting Jade a hopeful but exhausted smile. Jade pulled her close and kissed her softly.

"I love you," she stated, putting as much sincerity into the words.

"I love you too," Tori replied, her voice cracking at the end. Jade looked at her to see she was crying. Tori's eyes widened as she lifted a hand and swiped it under Jade's eyes. It came away with blood.

"Yeah, remind me not to get all emotional or we'll have some explaining to do," she halfheartedly joked. Tori smiled and helped her clean up when the elevator stopped. They both turned to look out at the destruction of the facility. The lights had come back on even though most blinked and stuttered. The oppressing darkness was gone without a trace. They held hands and cautiously began retracing their steps back to the torture room. Jade scooped Tori into her arms and stepped over the panel to crouch on the broken window sill. She looked down into the halved room and then leaped. She landed effortlessly and set Tori down.

"I'll check the cells across the gap and you check the ones here," Jade instructed. Tori nodded and Jade jumped the gap to a cell. Andre still lied sprawled across the floor. She walked over, glad to hear his heart. She crouched down next to him and placed a hand on his cheek. The coldness made him jump awake. He groaned and lifted his arms to gently prod at his torso. His right hand was oddly mangled and she flinched at the sight.

"I feel like a bus ran me over," he muttered.

"Not quite. Hold still Harris. I'll get you out of here," she told him. She eased him into her arms and took him back over the gap were Tori was busy dragging Trina towards Sikowitz, who was alive but unconscious. She wasn't making much progress. Her sister was moaning and groaning the whole way. Jade set Andre down and walked over to help Tori. She threw Trina over her shoulder and carried her the rest of the way.

"Your sister went through hell and you're making her drag you instead of getting up and walking on your own? What the fuck, Trina?" she spat, setting the older Vega down less carefully than when she handled the younger Vega. Trina only looked away, refusing to speak. Jade rolled her eyes and walked back to the edge.

"I don't have time for this," she grumbled. She leaped over to another cell to find Robbie slumped over inside. He was face down and unmoving but as soon as she walked in he began to panic.

"Oh god, you're a good guy right?" he pleaded, his voice muffled against the dusty floor.

"Relax Shapiro, it's me," she replied. Robbie sighed and then started up again.

"I seem to be paralyzed. My neck is broken," he stated.

"Well at least you're still alive," she pointed out. Robbie hummed an agreement and Jade pulled him up.

"You ok?" she asked him. He knew what she meant.

"I mourned while I sat here," he confessed. She looked downcast for a second and then took him to the others. She set him down and then searched for his limbs. She dropped them next to him and walked over to a blushing Tori standing by a cell.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Beck," she replied, pointing at the cell door. Jade yanked it out and tossed it aside. Beck was sitting against the wall looking tired and ragged. Most of his injuries were healed but that wasn't the problem. He wore Jade's inadequately torn shirt like a skirt.

"Hey West, do you mind explaining to me why I woke up with nothing but a shirt for clothes? Was there a wild party or what?" he teased, heartily grinning at her. Jade smirked and nodded.

"Yep, and you should know you were  _this_  close to seducing me," she teased, playing along. She held up her hand and showed him a small space between her index finger and thumb. He laughed and stood, the shirt barely covering.

"Damn, you still have your heart set on Tori don't you?" he questioned. Tori looked in at the sound of her name and Jade took the opportunity to sling an arm around her waist and pull her close.

"Yep, and don't you forget it," she replied. Beck nodded and walked out of the cell.

"Why can't you just change back?" Tori asked, still uncomfortable with seeing so much of Beck. Her eyes avoided going anywhere near him.

"I can't. Jade beat the crap out of me. It hurts to do anything but walk slowly," he answered, making Jade flinch slightly at the truth.

"I'll find Cat. Stay here," she said, removing herself from the conversation. Although Beck hadn't said it in an accusing way, Jade still didn't like to hear it, so she turned her attention to the task at hand.


	24. Victorious

Jade walked over to the last cell halfway over the gap and halfway over the still remaining floor. A little more of it must have broken away. She pulled the door open and peered in. Cat sat on the floor of the cell with a sad frown. She was busy smoothing her hands down damaged scales in an attempt to fix the injury when she noticed Jade's presence with a gasp. Jade looked down at the tail that ended in a soft, rounded fin, and sighed. It was so threatening before. The contrast from then and now were so vastly different Jade was having a hard time believing such an innocent being could have the ability to tear someone apart. It must have been Cat's strange brand of magic reacting to whatever Rellik did.

"Jade, what happened? I was so scared," Cat said with a wobbly voice. Her eyes were tearing up so Jade walked in to sit next to her and pull her into a hug. She didn't normally pass out hugs but since meeting Tori she figured hugs weren't so bad. Cat clung to her and began crying.

"I feel like I've been asleep and had dreams of fighting you. Was it real?" she asked. Jade looked away and Cat sniffled, knowing the answer.

"Come on, we have to get back to the others," she responded quietly, still avoiding Cat's gaze. She picked up the mermaid and returned to the group. Jade set her down and joined Tori on the floor by Sikowitz who sat holding his wrist. They gathered to exchange their experiences and set memories right before they had to move on. The rest of the facility still needed to be searched. After everyone's unexplained time gap was filled in, they left the torture room to search the rest of the place for survivors. It seemed harsh at first when Jade brought it up but it was true. Robbie and Andre stayed with Sikowitz by the entrance while the others moved on. Cat was air dried when Jade darted around while holding her. Her magic did the rest, somehow maintaining the clothes she had on before. It was strange to see tears in the fabric despite the fact that she had a tail before. It seemed that damage was damage and affected Cat both in her human and mermaid form. She seemed happy and easy going in no time though, claiming Jade was like a roller coaster.

"You have no idea," Beck whispered, a smile on his lips. Jade glared at him when she saw Tori nodding next to him. Now was the time to get even.

"Well at least I'm a good ride, right Vega," she asked the now mortified mind reader. She tried to deny knowing about such a thing but she couldn't put words together to properly defend herself. Beck laughed and patted Tori's shoulder. She pushed his hand away and took the lead. Jade took her place next to her, followed by Beck, Trina, and Cat. They checked every room they could access and came up either empty or deceased. When they had enough of the dead they backtracked, hoping most people simply escaped during an evacuation process or maybe just from fear. They took a different route when they chose a hall they hadn't gone down before and passed a room that made Jade and Beck scrunch their nose at the same time. It was a familiar smell.

"Formaldehyde," Jade pointed out. Beck looked in the flickering room and pinpointed a lone hypo sitting in a case like Robbie's. He walked in, avoiding the broken test tubes and beakers to pick it up then returned to the group.

"He'll need this to fix his neck and generally stay in one piece," he said. They returned to Sikowitz and Robbie who brightened when he spotted the hypo. Beck picked him up and put him back together then twisted his head into place with a snap. Everyone besides Jade flinched at the sound yet she still looked away. Beck stuck the needle in and injected the serum. Robbie slowly regained control of his body and his neck cracked further into place.

"There, that feels better," he said with a sigh. Cat squealed and jumped at him, giving him a hug.

"That's good and dandy, now let's get our tooshes out of here so I can get to a hospital," Sikowitz declared. He stood up and walked quickly to the exit. Andre followed him with an eager nod and his uninjured hand around his torso. His injured hand hung at his side.

"I agree with you, man," he said. Jade walked up to Beck and held out his soggy pair of pants.

"Where did you get those?" he questioned, taking them from her and trying to ring them out.

"I found them while we searched," she replied casually.

"Why didn't you give them to me then?" he asked, sliding them on. Jade shrugged.

"I ran back to get them right now while Sikowitz was talking. Isn't that enough?" she replied with a devious smile. He shook his head and tossed the bloody and torn shirt aside to replace it with proper pants.

"I'm glad you never change Jade," he responded, a soft smile on his face. He tapped her jaw with his knuckles good-naturedly and she grinned. He pulled her into a one armed hug and then let her go. Tori came up next to her with her bright smile.

"I'm ready to crash for a few days, aren't you?" she asked. Beck nodded but Jade shook her head.

"No, but I'll be there to watch over you," she answered. Tori took her hand and entwined their fingers.

"Fair enough," she responded. Robbie suddenly yelled in alarm, breaking the calm mood and making Jade narrow her eyes at him. Cat had climbed on his back and situated herself.

"Cat, get off me! I can barely support myself let alone add more on these horrible legs of mine!" he complained. She giggled and clung to him.

"But Robbie, my legs hurt. Can't you carry me?" she pouted, her eyes pleading.

"Come on Shapiro, carry her out like a man," Beck encouraged him.

"I'll forever be a weak teen so get used to it!" he retorted, but he gave in, managing to cart a very happy Cat out. Trina glanced at Beck thoughtfully and he looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Walk on your own Trina. No one wants to carry you," Jade said in her usual bored tone.

"I wasn't asking you," she replied, snippy. Jade rolled her eyes and scooped Tori off the floor. She smiled, a light laugh on her lips, and wrapped her arms around Jade's neck happily. Trina grunted and stomped her foot. Beck sighed and gave in, being the gentleman he was.

"Ok Trina," he relented. She brightened and clumsily climbed on his back. He was still sore but began a fast stride to the exit. Jade followed at a slower pace, content to keep Tori close to her. Tori put a hand under her chin and turned her face. Jade complied, giving Tori her attention. Tori only smiled and leaned in to kiss her. Jade slowed to a stop as the kiss deepened. Tori pulled away for air and Jade smirked.

"We won't get anywhere if you keep doing that Vega," she told her. Tori laughed and laid her head on Jade's shoulder.

"I know," she mumbled. Jade smiled and finally stood upon the elevator. They were leaving the facility for good this time. The horror was over and they made it through. Of course, they were still damaged but a stronger bond formed between them. As they reached the surface, they all agreed that traveling only as humble performers started to sound better and better the more they thought about it. Heck, it was the best sounding thing ever. Andre took Sikowitz to a hospital in town and then came back for Robbie and Cat who he dropped off at their room. He appeared again for Beck and Trina, dropping them off with Cat and Robbie. When he returned, Jade set Tori down and took her hand. Tori reached out for Andre, but before she could, Jade pulled them all into a hug. Andre tensed for a second and then returned it.

"You guys and Beck are my closest friends and if it weren't for you guys, I would never have found someone I could trust," Jade told them. Andre was shocked Jade was handing out hugs but he accepted it.

"Hey, no problem. All in a day's work," he said with a chuckle. Jade released him and he took her hand. They fell into a whirlwind of color and were now standing in the hotel room.

"You got better at easier landings," Jade commented with relief.

"Yeah, it was a little rocky before wasn't it?" he replied with an uncomfortable laugh.

"A little?" she asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Ok, ok, a lot," he admitted, holding out his hand in surrender. She smiled and softly punched his arm.

"Go get checked in with Sikowitz," she commanded. He saluted and disappeared. Jade still had a hold of Tori's hand so she dragged her over to the bathroom. Andre had dropped the others off in the boy's room and dropped them off in the girl's room. Jade suspected Andre did this on purpose so she was going to take the peace and quiet for all it was worth.

"Take a shower and get comfortable. I want you all to myself before people come bugging," she told her sternly. Tori nodded and did as she was told, laughing at the way Jade's tone lacked some of its sharpness when directed at her. She entered the bathroom and stripped out of the grimy clothes. A warm shower later and clean clothes made her feel exceptionally relaxed. She exited the bathroom and made her way to the bed. She fell onto it and snuggled into the pillows. It felt nothing like home but it was great compared with what she went through. Jade fell next to her suddenly. Tori turned her head to see her all cleaned up and in comfy clothes like her.

"How did you get cleaned up so fast? Vampire speed?" she inquired teasingly.

"No, who do you think I am, the fucking Flash? I used the other room's bathroom and kicked your sister out before she could get in," she supplied. Tori smacked her shoulder but smiled.

"You mess with Trina too much. What's your problem?" she asked, not expecting a legitimate answer.

"I just like to. Plus, she's annoying," Jade replied easily. Tori rolled her eyes and then closed them. She was ready to knock out but Jade had other plans.

"Hey, I'm not done talking to you Vega," she complained lightly. Her hand ran over Tori's shoulder and then brushed back her hair.

"Yeah, well I'm done listening," she mumbled into the pillow, not even opening her eyes. Jade frowned and flipped her over so fast Tori didn't have time to react. She leaned into Tori, her hands sliding to her waist.

"That sounds like something I would say not the incredibly nice Tori Vega," she whispered, her trademark smirk on her face. Her gaze was smoldering and playful. Tori chuckled and shook her head.

"I can be just as snarky as you, you know," she replied. Jade shrugged but shook her head.

"Yes, but it isn't you. I like the more acquiescent side of you," Jade purred, her mouth going to the side of Tori's jaw.

"Of course you do," Tori mumbled, enjoying the feeling of being so close to Jade. Her hands got lost in the dark wavy hair as she brought Jade's lips to her own. Once Jade had a taste for Tori there was no going back. Her tongue met Tori's and she groaned.

"I just can't seem to get enough of you," she mumbled against the mind reader's lips. Tori smirked, her hands skimming over skin briefly before lingering on Jade's hips. She wrapped her arms around her loosely.

"I'm addicting?" she questioned, doubt in her tone. Jade swooped in to run her tongue over the sensitive skin of Tori's neck. She nipped lightly before pulling away with a nod, leaving Tori panting.

"Like a drug," she confirmed, her hands sliding up Tori's shirt so that she could feel the ridiculously warm skin underneath. Her hands left goose bumps where they roamed and Tori shivered.

"You must be something infinitely more addicting because when I start thinking about you, every other thought in the world in deflected," Tori responded, her eyes gazing into Jade's half lidded ones. That familiar look of desire burned in those brown orbs. Jade smiled, sliding down to lay next to Tori.

"As much as I like where this is going I have to ask, how are you holding up?" she questioned, slight concern in her tone. She clasped her hands over her stomach and looked up at the ceiling. Tori propped herself up on her elbow and lied on her side, looking at Jade with furrowed brows. She could tell Jade was serious and slightly worried. With a finger, she began softly drawing random patterns on Jade's arm to give herself something to do before answering.

"I'm fine for now. I just, I can feel the pain right under the surface but it hasn't hit me hard yet, you know? I know it will eventually though. It'l hit me at the least expected moment and I'll be crying for hours, just not now," she answered carefully.

"Well, when you do break I'll be there to pick up the pieces and put you back together. You know that right?" Jade responded. Tori laughed and poked her arm. Jade frowned, knowing what she was going to say.

"You became such a romantic sap. It's cute," she told the annoyed vampire. Jade's face looked disgusted and she closed her eyes.

"I know. It's all your fault…and don't call me cute or romantic," she complained. Tori only laughed more and wrapped her in her arms. Jade remained frozen in place, rolling her eyes.

"I won't give you the satisfaction of giving in to your sudden affection," she grumbled. Tori shrugged and grabbed Jade's hands. She made herself comfortable in her arms and then slung them around herself. Her own arms returned to hug Jade to her.

"There, now you have no choice," she replied. Jade finally cracked a smile and shook her head.

"You're so insistent," she told her.

"And you're so stubborn," Tori responded. Jade's hands moved to her sides, a sly smile on her face.

"Ok, so you want to play that way?" she challenged. Tori scrambled to get away but Jade effortlessly caught her and pinned her to the bed. Her fingers found her sides and began to mercilessly tickle her. Tori laughed until tears ran down her face but Jade wasn't going to stop until Tori begged her to.

"Come on Vega, you know what to do," she said evenly. Tori gasped and tried to talk but she couldn't. Jade stopped only so she could catch her breath.

"I'm not going to beg," she panted out. Jade shook her head and began tickling her again.

"Ok, ok, Jade, stop! Please, I can't take it anymore! You win!" she shrieked, her air running out as her laughter continued. Jade sat back on her knees and let Tori go.

"You play dirty," Tori accused, her voice slowly returning. Jade smiled crookedly and leaned over her.

"Only for you, Vega," she whispered. Her nose brushed Tori's and the mind reader hummed, content despite the tickle attack she had to endure seconds ago. Jade chuckled and cuddled next to her. Things may not be perfect but it was better than what could have happened. For Jade, she was more than happy that her family made it through and so had Tori. That was all that mattered.


	25. Epilogue

After spending a night at the hotel to rest and recuperate, the group was excited to get the next plane out of there. They returned to Canada to reunite with the van and all the equipment. After all they had been through it was nice to see the simple van again. Sikowitz was eager to start performing so they got back to work as quickly as possible. They almost made it across the border of the state when Sikowitz received a call. It was the higher-ups in the facility. They got word from the survivors that the facility had been damaged beyond repair. They planned on making a new one and they wanted the group to continue doing business with them. Sikowitz had the phone on speaker so that the rest of them could follow the conversation. They stayed quiet except for Jade's occasional scoffs. When the subject of them returning came up Sikowitz looked up at them with raised eyebrows. Each one of them shook their heads in silent reluctance. Sikowitz replied with their negative.

They were told that they would at least respect their wishes but they would still be under careful watch. Jade commented with a colorful opinion about them only being upset they had declined and that they were just trying to make them feel pressured. Tori sighed and calmed her down as always. The facility rewarded them with money that they put towards jumpstarting their planned career choice. They cut their way back to California. Everyone agreed it was where they should stay. It was where fate had them meet Tori again only for her to join their motley crew. They found a place to stay permanently far from the Vega household but still in Los Angeles. Travel would only be required when someone requested them or they did a tour of sorts. This was possible because as soon as they were settled they worked to put their name out there. No more constant traveling for them. The house they acquired was big enough to give each person their own space but at the same time it wasn't too extravagant. Cat was excited to see it had a swimming pool in the back with a high fence in case of nosy neighbors.

Now she could swim all the time without worry that she would be seen. Jade's interest went to the connected Jacuzzi. A computer was purchased to set up their website and manage other things. Sikowitz and Beck saw to this as well as frequent advice from the others concerning anything that had to do with the website. It didn't take long for them to get comfortable. They all naturally found their place in the house. Cat and Robbie shared a room seeing as they admitted their feeling for one another on the road back to California. Andre shared a room with Sikowitz who rarely stayed in the room. He mostly worked in the study. Beck surprisingly shared a room with Trina. He usually took Trina along for company when he joined Jade and Tori on outings, seeing as they would often get lost in each other. After realizing most guys she met were unavailable to her, Trina sought comfort in her performance of being Beck's new 'beautiful assistant', as she put it. They hit it off pretty well after that despite their rocky start.

Robbie barely touched the room he and Cat shared, claiming he didn't care either way, so she took over. It looked like it was her room besides a few trace things Robbie owned. When he slept he sprawled out over a bean bag chair in the corner while Cat took the bed. Beck had signs of the outdoors all over his and Trina's room. It was something he got into the longer they were able to roam. Trina just added something she called a 'woman's touch' here and there. Apparently that meant a clean room and whatever style was popular at the time. Like Cat and Robbie, Andre and Sikowitz's room looked like only Andre was there. All Sikowitz wanted was a bed and nothing more so Andre took charge. The room was simple and decorated with warm colors along with a few music related things. Jade shared her room with Tori towards the back of the house. It was strange going in there. Everyone shared their space equally except for Tori and Jade.

As much as they loved each other they were still very different, so when someone walked into their room they were struck by the Two Face like difference. Tori liked light colors so her side reflected that while Jade's side was nothing but dark colors. The wall was split in half down the middle, a light purple on one side and a dark red on the other with their Queen sized bed in the middle. Even their furniture mirrored this. The two windows in the room were also different. The one closest to Jade was heavily curtained while the one closest to Tori was always letting in light. It never reached Jade so she didn't care. Despite their complete difference in taste, the two girls got along far better than the others. Their fights were only playful banter or simple disagreements but they always made up fast compared to the fights the others seemed to get into. The only other two people in the house who got along better were Beck and Sikowitz who always had a high respect for each other. In no time, the once lost group turned into a family. One that shared a routine they all enjoyed.

* * *

It was summer and they had been called up for a tour from their new manager they found as soon as they settled. They were more than happy when a year passed and the facility didn't bother them. They still needed a makeover and a completely new look for their show so they slowly began the process of change. This was why they each put in their own opinion whether it was for costume, design, or props. Even Jade offered her ideas, taking the phrase 'penny for your thoughts' to a whole new level by actually asking for a penny before anyone could get her opinion. She threatened to raise it to a dime after Beck kept asking her too many questions in an attempt to make her participate more often. Of course, she did this just to mess with everyone as well as make it hard for them to bug her. Everyone walked around with change at the ready after that. There were some days when she let up on her little joke but not too much.

The only one who had a discount was Tori, who paid with kisses instead. Remodeling their look was also why Sikowitz now yelled down the hall for Robbie and Beck to hurry up. They were going out to find new equipment. He would have called for Andre but he knew he was busy getting ready for a date. Beck and Robbie left with him as soon as they were ready. Trina and Cat bid them farewell on their way out, Trina stopping to kiss Beck. They had grabbed some snacks from the kitchen afterwards and walked out the back door door in the living room. They were dressed in bikinis and ready to swim. They set the food on the glass table then slipped off their sandals. A cry of exaggerated horror came from the Jacuzzi which sat under an overhang. It was a perfect spot out of the sun and the frequent hang out site of a certain vampire. Trina grumbled and looked over at Jade who had her hand over her eyes. Tori sat close to her with Jade's arm over her shoulder.

"Who knows how long it will take to heal my eyes from such a horrid sight. It may hurt more than silver. I think my eyes melted right out of my head," Jade complained. Tori giggled and Jade dropped her hand when Tori smacked her shoulder.

"Don't act like you don't think I'm hot. Beck obviously thinks I am," Trina responded confidently, strutting over to the stairs in the pool. Cat followed behind in a happy skip. She dived in with abandon, her tail shimmering into view beneath her seconds later. She broke the surface and started laughing joyously. Jade looked at Trina with a raised brow.

"Good for Beck, but I will never think you're remotely hot. I only have eyes for one Vega, and it sure as hell isn't you," she retorted.

"Whatever. Be in denial. Cat, stop splashing!" Trina screamed. Cat pouted but did as she was told.

"Well, my fun is officially over, but I'm not letting it end this bad. Come on, Tori," Jade stated, getting out of the water and helping Tori out. Trina glanced at the soft smile the vampire had for her sister. It sickened her to know they probably did things she did not want to think about, but Tori was happy, so she let it go. Now she was watching Jade wrap Tori in a towel before drying herself off. Her smile had grown into a smirk Tori hadn't seemed to notice yet but Trina did. She had a sinking feeling Jade knew she had seen it too.

"Get in, Trina!" Cat pleaded. Her attention went back to the ecstatic mermaid. She sighed and jumped in. Tori and Jade walked inside to see Andre reach to open the door. He was nicely dressed.

"Hey there Casanova. Going out on a date?" Jade asked him with a smile. He looked at her with a pleasant grin.

"Yeah, Melissa, remember?" he replied. Jade nodded and then walked past him.

"See you later," she said over her shoulder. Tori watched her walk down the hall and turn down the one that led to their room.

"Have fun Andre," Tori said with a wave. He returned it and opened the door to leave. Tori rushed to catch up with Jade and Andre stopped to watch her leave. He remembered a time when he wished Jade would find happiness after everything she went through. Tori was there for her now, her personal ray of sunshine that never hurt her. He smiled and left, shutting the door quietly behind him. Tori entered her room to see Jade collecting a clean set of clothes. She looked up when Tori came in but went back to what she was doing. Tori grabbed her own clothes and set them on the bed. Jade took a shower first and she took one after. She came out to see Jade stretched out on the bed. She glanced at the shut door and then back to Jade before climbing on the bed and getting comfortable. Jade crawled over to her silently. She rested herself half on the bed and half on Tori. Her right leg curled around Tori's left.

She leaned on her left elbow and reached out with her right had to run her fingers over Tori's cheek and down her neck. Her hands traced over her collarbone and then down her arm so she could entwine their fingers together. Tori brought them up to kiss Jade's knuckles. Jade smiled when Tori released her hand to explore her body but frowned when she realized Tori's fingers traced over the scars on her pale skin. It's been two years, but that day still bothered her. After she healed, those scars hadn't gone away like most of her injuries. They were a painful and constant reminder of what happened. Every time Beck faced her she wanted to look away. She hadn't said anything about how she felt but she suspected Tori knew. His face flashed in her mind. Jagged scars crossed over his face where she attacked him. Cat had matching ones down her legs, something that even her magic couldn't undo. She was sure everyone had a scar or two that would never go away. Tori easily caught up with her thoughts and smoothed her hand out flat on Jade's stomach.

"It wasn't your fault. It was Rellik," Tori reminded the conflicted vampire, understanding where her thoughts were. She often did this and all it took was to gently remove her from that frame of mind. When Jade didn't reply or look at her, she softly held Jade's chin and turned her head so she would face her. Her vivid eyes gazed at Tori and then looked down.

"I know, but I could have killed them," she whispered, her usual worry.

"But you didn't," Tori responded, her usual answer. Jade nodded and began to get up but Tori wasn't having it. Jade hadn't let it go. She could see it in her eyes. She had gotten better at reading Jade without touching a single thought. She pushed against Jade and managed to flip them over so she could pin her down.

"I'm not letting you up until you come to peace with this," Tori told her forcefully. The determination in her eyes and all over her face made Jade sneer.

"Yeah, like you could stop me," she said dismissively. There was always a fifty percent chance Jade would resist consolation and try to fight back. The other fifty percent Jade would give in to it and just drop it. This time it was resistance, but it didn't stop Tori. She began to get up again but Tori pulled her close for a kiss. Her hands pressed into Jade's shoulders as she fitted their bodies flush against each other. Arms snaked around her waist as their kiss deepened. Jade pulled away and laughed quietly.

"Ok, fine, it wasn't my fault. I'll admit to anything if you keep this up," she confessed playfully. Tori grinned and leaned in to kiss her neck.

"Then you admit you're romantic?" Tori mumbled against her skin, reminding the pale girl of their disagreement they clashed with in the past. Jade lifted her head so she had more room. Her eyes opened and her brows furrowed upon hearing that.

"No I-" she began but Tori nipped the sensitive skin under her jaw and it cut her off. She clenched her teeth and moaned.

"Yes," she agreed, quickly changing her mind. Tori's grin grew confident.

"And you admit you're cute?" she continued, another disagreement. Jade growled in frustration but Tori's teeth met skin roughly and she shuddered. She had too much of a soft spot for the mind reader. It was settled, Tori was the one to turn her into such a softy. Honestly, she kind of liked it. It toned down her harsh way of handling things. Even the others grew to take everything she said without offense. She was most likely kidding, and when she fell into a sharper attitude, Tori was always there to smooth her edges.

"Yes," she groaned, her body arching into Tori whose grin became even more confident. She loved having rare moments of control over the mostly dominant vampire. Even though she liked Jade taking control she didn't get to as often and relished knowing she could do the same just as easily when she wanted to. Tori laughed and trailed kisses back up to Jade's mouth. Their tongues met and Jade began to take steps to win back her dominance. She could only stay compliant so long. It was never in her nature. Her cold hands slipped into Tori's pants and grabbed her rear. Tori jumped and her body tensed, her legs squeezing Jade involuntarily. She chuckled and dragged her hands around to Tori's front.

"I wonder what would happen if I slip my hand in here?" she whispered, her lips grazing Tori's. They hadn't gone that far yet, because both weren't in any hurry, but Jade liked to surprise her with bolder moves every once in a while. Tori was flushed and her eyes filled with a mix of emotions. Jade pushed her over and straddled her waist. Her hands went for Tori's pants again, her fingers gripping the waistband. Tori's own hands were buried in the sheets under them. Jade leaned over to kiss her once more, traveling down to mark her, but this time in a spot her shirt would cover to save her teasing from the others. She couldn't help marking what was hers so she made an effort to keep the intimate gesture between them. When she was done she leaned back. The taste of Tori's skin was on her tongue while the taste of her blood lingered in her memories. Jade had only given in to her addiction when Tori was the one to get rough. It was a weakness of hers she hated to love.

Jade looked at Tori for permission and she nodded once. Jade tugged at her pants, barely exposing more skin, when there was a knock on the door. She froze, her hands balling into fists on the clothing. She snarled and looked in the direction of the door. Her eyes went from burning with love to blazing with hostility. Tori felt bad for whoever decided to disturb them. She was actually pretty upset too for being interrupted, but her gaze was on Jade, waiting for her to make a move. Jade slowly released the death grip on the waistband of Tori's pants and ran her hands through her hair. She took a deep breath and then her eyes were on Tori. It never failed to impress her when Jade managed to keep herself from lashing out. Jade knew this so she tried hard for Tori. She smiled halfheartedly and shrugged.

"Next time," she promised. She kissed Tori slowly and full of passion. Tori knew she was just trying to make the person at the door wait longer but she went along with it, unable to resist. Her hands cupped Jade's face when they finally pulled apart.

"Love you Jade," Tori whispered, her thumbs caressing her smooth pale skin.

"Love you too Tori," Jade responded, a soft smile on her face. She affectionately gave Tori an eskimo kiss and then got up to get the door. Tori grinned happily and wondered who would suffer Jade's wrath this time. She may have been gentle and kind to Tori seconds ago but whoever stood on the other side of the door would get nothing but anger and swears. The door swung open and whoever it was barely got a chance to speak when Jade snarled and spat a few obscenities along with a rant on privacy being respected. Whoever it was quickly ran away scared and Jade slammed the door. She jumped back on the bed and pulled Tori into her arms.

"It was Robbie. He started saying something, something, forgetting something, have I seen it, I don't know but I could care less. Anyway, I made him leave in the most entertaining way. He peed himself again," she explained proudly.

"I thought he couldn't pee?" Tori replied, slightly amused at her explanation even though she was being rude.

"He can't," Jade replied calmly with a shake of her head. Tori laughed and Jade joined in. Tori marveled at the sound of Jade's laugh. It was beautiful and hearty, a sound so rare it was music to Tori's ears when she heard it. They held each other close and soon fell back into kissing the minute their sparking gazes met again. Jade might have been a pain in the ass but Tori loved her with all her heart. Tori may have been everything Jade hated in the past but secretly admired and she loved everything about her. No matter what they went through to get to this point was worth it for Jade because Tori was everything she ever wanted wrapped into one. When they parted, Tori snuggled into Jade. She was ready for a nap. Jade understood and wrapped her in her arms. She sighed, her body now curled protectively around Tori's. She was already asleep and Jade listened to her heart beating, counting them until she fell into her meditation easily. The images came shortly after and she relaxed into Tori's dreams. She couldn't wait to see what the future would bring.


End file.
